Alien Oneshots
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This story is co-written by GreyKing46, so make sure he gets credit as well. If you want to see Ben paired with a female alien of a species they've shown the show, even if it's not in his watch, send in which species you want to see him with. Contains a few lemons here and there.
1. Appoplexian, Abby

Alien oneshots

Appoplexian, Abby

I'll be doing another Ben 10 story where Ben is paired with a different female of a different alien species. Please let me know which species you want me to pair him with next. If you say want Helen, I'll put her name and species name in the title. And I'll tell you which universe it is so you can keep up.

Universe: Omniverse

Abby's description: Has the same color scheme as Rath, but has a thinner frame compared to him. She still has muscle visible on her arms and legs. Wears a brown buttoned up vest with green shorts.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an average day for Ben and his new partner Rook as they were currently patrolling around in the Proto-TRUK. And Ben was bored out of his mind.

"Rook, you ever get that feeling of dying of boredom?" asked Ben looking out the window.

"I do not believe that is possible Ben." Rook stated.

"Well what do you agree on?" asked Ben propping his head up.

"That there is a large object coming right towards us?" guessed Rook looking at the radar.

"What?!" Ben gasped as he looked at the radar in shock.

The radar was showing a blinking red object that was coming in too fast. Rook looked up and immediately hit the brakes as a large object made impact in front of his vehicle.

Ben screamed as he slammed into the windshield "... Ow..."

"Sorry." apologized Rook who saw the object was a spaceship in the shape of what looked like the head of a tiger. "I believe I've seen that spaceship before." replied Rook rubbing his chin.

"Sheesh." Ben muttered as he opened the door of the truck and walked out "Hello? Who's in here?" He then knocked onto the ship before he jumped back and began to shake his now glowing red hand "OW! OW OW OW OW! HOT! HOT HOT HOT!"

"You should have known that would happen." replied Rook getting out of the vehicle and getting his Proto-Tool ready. "Excuse me, but you are trespassing on this planet. Please step out and show some identification." called Rook to the ship.

The door of the spaceship was sent flying twenty feet away.

"You call this a planet?! I've seen way better ones!" yelled the voice as a figure stepped down from their ship.

Standing there was a female Appoplexian, Rath's species.

She appeared to have the same white fur on the belly area, with the same orange and black stripes. She however seemed to be thinner compared to Rath, but still had visible muscle on her arms and legs.

"Ow... hello to you to." Ben muttered.

The female Appoplexian reached over and put on a brown button up vest to cover her torso while slipping on a pair of green shorts before walking down to the ramp.

"Are you Ben Tennyson?!" yelled the Appoplexian right in his face.

"Er... yes..." Ben muttered.

"I came here to find you for one reason! A fight!" yelled the female alien.

"WHAT?!" Ben gasped as he backed up.

"Get your fists up!" yelled the female as her black claws extended from her fists.

"Hey hey hey! I don't want to fight!" Ben yelled.

"Please, I'm sure if you calm down, we can resolve this peacefully." suggested Rook.

The female Appoplexian growled at him before grabbing a large piece of rubble and chucked it at Rook.

"Rook!" Ben yelled as he jumped and pushed Rook out of the way "What's your PROBLEM lady?!"

"I came here for a fight, and I'm not leaving until I get one!" yelled the Appoplexian as she charged towards the two of them.

On instinct Ben quickly activated and slammed down on his Omnitrix flashing green as he changed.

"Shocksquatch!" yelled the Gimlinopithecus as the female Appoplexian tackled him into a car.

"Get off me, eh!" Shocksquatch growled as he grabbed the female tiger alien by the face and released a large electrical burst.

The female Appoplexian let out a roar of pain before jumping back. 

"You call that fighting?! This is fighting!" yelled the female as she jumped up and slammed down onto Shocksquatch with both her legs pushing against his stomach.

Shocksquatch gasped in pain as the air left his lungs.

Rook had his Proto-Tool turn into a bow and shot several energy arrows at the female alien who managed to jump away from them.

"Ben! Will you be alright?" asked Rook running over to check his partner.

"Yeah." Ben groaned as his transformation canceled.

"That all you got?!" yelled the Appoplexian.

"Please, let us stop this fight and talk, Ms..." suggested Rook who stopped when he realized they didn't get her name.

"IT'S ABBY!" The tiger alien roared

"...Abby. I'm sure we can just sit down and-" Rook quickly ducked from a mailbox Abby picked up and threw at him.

"Enough talk!" roared Abby in rage.

"Yeah." Ben said with a glare "I'm taking you down!" He then opened and slammed the Omnitrix once again.

"Humongousaur!" yelled the dinosaur-like alien.

"Please!" Abby yelled at the large dinosaur alien and she jumped and uppercut him.

Humongousaur stumbled back from the hit an didn't see Abby get near his legs before she kicked the back of them, causing him to crash onto a bus.

"Damn it." He muttered as he tried to stand.

Abby grabbed a light post and ripped it right off and ran towards Ben with it. She suddenly felt less weight and saw Rook had cut it in half with his Proto-Tool.

"Just to let you know, but I did warn you." replied Rook who had his Proto-Tool turn into a staff before running at her.

But she just caught it and headbutted him hard.

Humongousaur managed to push himself up and saw Abby with her back turned to him. 'Now's my chance.' He started charging at her while her back was turned.

And he was lucky, wrapping his arms around her and holding the female alien still "Gotcha!"

Abby struggled with the grip and managed to free one arm before elbowing Humongousaur in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and using the loosened grip to send him back with a roundhouse kick.

Humongousaur fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Ben returned back to normal as the omnitrix timed out and Abby shook her head in disappointment. "This is the great Ben Tennyson?! Pathetic!"

"Oh you did NOT just say that!" Ben yelled as he performed the change again this time he became... "RATH!"

"Let me tell ya somethin Abby! Nobody insults Rath like that!" yelled Rath charging at her and successfully tackling her into a wall.

Abby laughed "THIS is what I was looking for!" Battle back, the two battling fiercely.

Abby tried to send him flying with an uppercut, but Rath grabbed her arm and used the momentum to send her flying into a statue that broke apart from the impact.

"Now this was the kind of battle I was hoping for Ben... Ten... ny... son..." Abby roared, slowing down as she took in Rath's appearance.

Rath arched an eyebrow at her and was confused to see her turn her face away while blocking her eyes. "What's wrong with you?!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BEN TENNYSON?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" She yelled at him.

Rath scratched his head before it occurred to him that Appoplexians were naked after that peace talk. Realizing that now, he merely covered up his privates with a blush.

Abby was muttering as she tried her best to look away.

"Uh, this is awkward." muttered Rath.

Abby just nodded in response.

Soon the watch timed out and Ben was back to normal. Abby took her hand away and sighed in relief that he was wearing clothes now.

"Glad that's over." Ben sighed

"Yeah, except our fight." replied Abby cracking her knuckles.

"Hold on! You come at me again and I'll turn Rath again!" Ben threatened.

Abby immediately dropped her fighting stance at the image of Rath. She blushed from the image and shook her head to focus. "Alright, I'll stop." sighed Abby.

"Good." Ben sighed in relief, lowering his arms as well.

Rook had managed to get himself back up and walked over next to Ben while rubbing his head. "Now that the fighting is over, perhaps we could get some answers." suggested Rook.

"I have heard of the might of Ben Tennyson and have been longing for a good fight. I didn't get it." Abby explained "It was GETTING good in the end but you were NAKED!"

"I forgot your species wears clothes!" yelled Ben in defense.

"WHAT SPECIES DOESN'T WEAR CLOTHES YOU DUMMY!" Abby yelled back.

"I can think of a few dozen!" yelled Ben back at her.

Abby glared at Ben angrily, her eyes thin slits.

"Look, let's just stop all the yelling. We still need to have you registered for Earth if you plan to stay here." replied Rook.

Abby ignored him and moved forwards, capturing Ben's lips in a kiss

Ben stiffened up from the sudden kiss and dropped his jaw after Abby pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

"I call this a win." Abby smirked "I'll be back Ben Tennyson. And when I do... you might not NEED any clothes on 'Rath'." She then walked back A her ship and left.


	2. To'kustar, Fifi

Alien oneshots

To'kustar, Fifi

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a peaceful day in Bellwood. For most people. But the Hero Ben 10 was in love trouble, having a currently humorous adventure.

Before a giant red and orange portal opened, electricity sparking around it. The portal led to... thr Null Void!

Ben and everyone else there watched the portal as a large grey hand with a spiked bracelet on the wrist reached through and grabbed Ben. Before he could try and reach his omnitrix to try and go alien, the portal expanded until a large figure stepped through and easily broke the roof of the warehouse off.

Everyone was stunned to see a female Way Bad again, except for Ben who realized it was the same one that chased him. "It's you!"

The Way Bad smiled and nodded before she pulled him into a hug, Ben being pushed between her chest.

"Hey! You put him down right now!" yelled Esther at the Way Bad.

"Why bother with that thing? They look perfect together." dismissed Attea with a wave of her hand.

The Way Bad's red eyes snapped open and glared at the four women arguing over Ben.

"I want my MrKittyKins back!" shouted Nyancy.

"You're going to prison for taking Ben." replied Rook.

"The Way Bad can keep him for all I care." replied Attea.

"Please, you need all the help with your empire." replied Looma.

The Way Bad growled angrily and punched in-between them leaving a crater. And it stared challengingly at them.

"Uh, girls? I think we should leave them be." suggested Rook.

Nyancy nodded but...

"NO WAY!" Ester, Attea and Looma yelled. The first for Ben, the second because someone who worked for her was threatening her and the final because she saw a good fight

Ben though felt like he needed to get away, while also staying as long as possible as he was still held in between the Way Bad's cleavage.

The Way Bad roared at the females and raised one of her feet up to try and crush them.

"STOOOOOOP!" Ben yelled at her.

The Way Bad immediately held it's foot there, and turned to look at Ben with confusion.

"Ester is my friend and attacking Attea and Looma would just be giving them gratification. Your better than that." Ben explained.

The Way Bad was reluctant to stop on account of the girls fighting over Ben, but conceded and brought her foot back and away from them.

Ben smilled and patted her collerbone "Thanks."

The Way Bad rubbed her head against Ben and noticed something hitting her leg. She looked down and saw Looma punching at her with all her arms.

The WayBad growled and brought her leg back before she thrust it forward, kicking Looma's comparingly small body sending her flying high and far away and crashing down far away

"Well, I'm out of here." replied Attea calling her ships to come pick her up.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle now at the situation.

The Way Bad growled at one of her former master's and watched as the princess was beamed up into her ship. The Way Bad made sure Ben was still in her chest before running up to the ship and grabbing it.

Ben yelled in shock at that "What are you doing?!" He yelled at her.

The Way Bad held onto the ship and began to spin around with the ship in her grasp until she let go and let it fly through space thanks to her strength.

The two feel back to the floor as Ben screamed from the drop.

Luckily the Way Bad had fast reflexes and caught him in her palm.

"Thanks." Ben sighed in relief before he yelled "BUT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

The Way Bad understood Ben was talking about the ship, but could only look down with a sad look.

"Hey hey hey. It's okay." Ben said as he patted her hand, which he now sat in "I'm sorry for yelling."

The Way Bad smiled and sat there with a contented sigh.

Meanwhile, Rook, Esther, and Rayona saw the interaction from the remains of the warehouse.

"Well that is... interesting." Rayona commented in shock and confusion

"Indeed." Rook comintated.

Ester frowned at the sight as she felt a little jealous of the two of them cuddling like that. 

"How have you been Fifi?" Ben asked with a smile, Fifi being the name he gave her when he had to look after her.

Fifi merely nodded with a smile. The downside was that after being mutated, she lost the ability to form coherent words. So she had to use growls and actions to show what she was saying.

And luckily Ben had gotten really good at reading all those small signs "Thats good. You give the Rooters a nice stomp for me?"

Fifi gave a grin while showing off her sharp teeth, which meant "Hell yeah!"

Ben laughed wildly at this "Ive missed you Fifi."

Fifi smiled at that and carefully rubbed her head against Ben's whole body.

"Uh, Ben? We might have another problem." pointed out Rook to what looked like another null void portal. 

"Oh... crap." Ben muttered as the other female Way Bad crawled from the Null Void.

This female Way Bad seemed to show more skin as it had a purple leotard with high heel-like shoes on. She also had a a horn that extended up with what looked like hair on her head.

This To'kustar let out a deafening roar and began to sniff the air around her before her eyes spotted Ben.

"Erm..." Ben muttered in confusion.

Fifi snarled at the other female Way Bad and stood up to try and intimidate her. She let out her own roar that shook the ground.

Ben flinched at the sound and covered his ears.

The other female Way Bad lunged at Fifi and managed to topple her over in a single tackle. Ben however managed to go Astrodactyl and flew up without getting hurt.

"Whats going on?!" Astrodactyl yelled.

"I do not know, but I fear we are looking at a second version of what happened to the first Way Bad." yelled Rook.

"Oh please no!" Astrodactyl yelled in fear as the two Way Bads fought.

The second Way Bad seemed more vicious as it bit Fifi's shoulder blade and managed to send her crashing to several buildings before she turned towards Ben.

"Oh no." Astrodactyl. muttered before he took off flying.

The second Way Bad snarled before taking chase after the hero and managed to successfully grab him with both her hands.

"Not again." muttered Astrodactyl as the Way Bad brought him to her face.

Before the second Way Bad could do anything, Fifi punched it across the jaw, breaking it and sending it to the ground

She then gave a roar which Ben understood as he landed and undid his transformation. She had said "Hands off my man you bitch!"

The second Way Bad shook her head and stood up, but suddenly found Fifi's fist sending her flying again. This time Fifi said something everyone could hear.

"MY MATE!" yelled Fifi with pure rage.

"She... talked..." Ben muttered blushing.

"And a very intereating line." Rook nodded.

Fifi charged straight at the Way Bad and shot up into the air thanks to her powerful legs and delivered a drop kick on top of the Way Bad's stomach.

The Way Bad gasped, blood falling froms its mouth as it fell to the floor painfully.

Meanwhile a familiar news van arrived and a familiar Ben-Bashing reporter came out of it.

"This is Will Harangue on scene once again where it seems the tyrant known as Ben Tennyson and his Way Bad girlfriend are fighting another Way Bad. This can only mean one thing. They are trying to keep any other aliens off their territory for their future plans of conquest." replied the reporter.

Ben nearly fell facefirst at that comment "WHAT?!" Ben yelled.

"That or they are trying to squash a rebellion of their invasion force, as I have previously reported." He contonued.

"Last I recall, Magister Tennyson warned you about reporting lies about Ben." reminded Rook.

Ben was meanwhile scrolling through the Omnitrix "Okay watch I want WayBig. WAY. BIG. Not Gutrot. Not BallWeevil. Not Bloxx. Not Fourarms. Not Swampfire. And if you even THINK of GrayMatter or Nanomech, I will take you to Azmuth and replace you with my old Ultimatrix! Got it? WAY. BIG."

After slamming down, Ben was glad to see that he had become "Way Big!"

The second Way Bad began to get up, but noticed Way Big and had a sweat drop when both of them cracked their knuckles. This was not going to end well.

"LETS GO!" Way Big roared.

Soon both Way Big and Fifi went ahead and beat the crap out of the second Way Bad. All of this being reported by Will, who forgot Rook's earlier comment and continued being his idiot self.

Even though there was no longer a camera watching him... maybe he's crazy?

After several minutes the Way Bad was knocked out and Fifi and WayBig threw her into the Null Void just before the portal closed.

Way Big soon went back to being Ben who sighed in relief. "Woo, glad that's over." replied Ben who found himself picked up by Fifi who caused him to blush as she put him in her cleavage.

Ben chuckled softly at Fife as she hugged him.

Meanwhile Ester huffed in anger.

"I don't think you'll need to stay in there forever Ben! I think she's just trying to put her scent on you to keep any other To'kustar's from coming near you!" called Rook up to his partner.

"I think I can tell!" Ben laughed.

Ester was shacking with rage.

While Ben was getting comfortable in Fifi's cleavage, a portal opened up and Azmuth walked out before taking a look at the area around him and taking notice of Ben and Fifi.

"My my. This is an interesting sight." Azmuth chuckled.

"Azmuth? What are you doing here?" asked Rook.

"Just a small little present." Azmuth smiled up at Ben and Fifi.

"What is it?" asked Ben from his position.

"This." Azmuth said as he pulled out a giant gold bracelet which shined for a seconds in the light.

"What is it?" asked Rayona.

"A special device that will allow Fifi to be the same size of most species." Azmuth explained "I saw the way you bonded with her last time she was stuck here."

Ben smiled at the fond memories while Fifi smiled as well.

"Now hold your arm down dear." Azmuth asked Fifi

Fifi lowered one of her large hands down to the galvan.

Azmuth put the device on and it grew and snapped closed "Okay. Now press the button and it will work. Set Ben down so he dosent get hurt."

Fifi pulled Ben out from her cleavage and set him down next to rook. Next she pressed the button and was encompassed in a glowing light that started to shrink.

Soon she shrunk to human size, an inch shorter than Ben

"Wow..." Ben muttered, finally able to see Fifi eye to eye. Her eyes being normal human eye-like rather than solid red.

Fifi was in awe that she was Ben's height and held him in a hug. He returned it and she smiled at the feeling of being in his arms for the first time.

"This is amazing. Thank you Azmuth." Ben smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Azmuth smiled back.

Fifi looked up, her red irises locking with his green ones.

Both of them knew what was to come and leaned towards each other for a kiss.

"B... Ben..." Fifi muttered, her lips letting their first words leave them before they touched Ben's.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed Ester in fury at the romantic display of affection between the two of them.

"What's wrong?" asked Ben who didn't realize that was the wrong thing to say.

"Whats wrong? What's wrong. WHATS WRONG!" Ester roared.

"Ester, I'm sure if you take a moment to calm down-" started Ben who ducked from a punch from Ester.

Fifi growled at Ester.

"I tried everything to rescue you, and you go off and kiss this girl?!" yelled Ester poiting at Fifi.

"Ester, what are you getting at?!" Ben asked obliviously.

"I liked you!" yelled Ester.

Ben just looked in shock "Ester... I... Im sorry..."

Ester turned away with a huff and began to walk away.

Ben gave a depressed sigh. Hopefully he could fix this.

"Don't worry. Her heart is in pain, but time and reassurance will heal her." replied Azmuth with words of wisdom.

Ben nodded before he felt someone hug him

"You can fix it." replied Fifi with a smile.

Ben smiled. And kissed her. His Fifi.

Rayona turned Rook towards her and pulled him into a kiss as well.

The future looked happy and bright...

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Pyronite, Sparks

Alien oneshots

Pyronite, Sparks

Spark's description: Similar to Gwen when she became Heatblast, but this time with slightly wider hips and longer legs.

Universe: Original

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day for young Ben Tennyson as he, his cousin Gwen, and their Grandpa Max were riding through the country in the Rustbucket.

"I am SO bored!" Ben groaned.

"Then try and amuse yourself." suggested Gwen reading from her small spellbook.

Ben poked his tongue out at her before he started fiddeling with the Omnitrix that was fused to his wrist.

Max just smiled at the way things were and noticed something beeping. He pressed a button and the RV's built in radar was picking up something coming towards them and fast!

"What's with the beeping Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Something's coming our way, and it's fast." replied Max stopping the RV and grabbing a small energy pistol he kept on hand and headed out with his grand kids behind him.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix transforming into... "Heatblast! Oh ya!"

And Gwen summoned the blue magic energy around her hands.

The object coming in looked like a meteor and crashed down lose to them, causing the ground to shake before stopping.

"What was that?!" Heatblast grumbled as he struggled to stay up.

"Looked like some kind of meteorite." replied Gwen.

"Whatever it is, we need to make sure no one was hurt." replied Max taking the lead as they headed towards it.

When they reached it, they where shocked to see a small one-person space-pod crashed into the ground.

Max slowly walked up to it and found the hall was cool. The meteorite must have been like a shell to protect this pod from burning up in the atmosphere." summarized Max.

"Then that means someone is still inside." replied Heatblast.

Heatblast walked forward and grabbed hold of the door of the pod. He growled as he struggled to rip it off.

"Hold on, let me try it." replied Gwen focusing her power on the door. She grunted as she tried to pull, but found herself struggling as well to pry it open.

"Try it together." Max suggested.

Heatblast gripped the handle again while Gwen focused even harder. Both of them pulled with all their might and the door soon came off.

"Wow." Heatblast muttered. Inside was another member of Heatblast's species.

This Pyronite looked different though. The flames on this one's body looked more blue. The Pyronite noticed Heatblast, but merely dropped their heads as they looked to be unconscious.

"Oh no it's sick!" Heatblast panicked as he lifted the Pyronite up. And that was when he noticed something. The Pyronite's arms and chest where less bulky, its hips more rounded and its legs longer. His eyes widened as he realized something "It's a girl!"

Gwen and Max were surprised to see Ben was right and all of them headed back to the RV to set her down.

Max and Gwen found it hard to get close to the female Pyronite because of the extreme cold she was giving off, but Heatblast was not.

Max made sure the bed was fireproof before Heatblast gently set her down. She still seemed unconscious.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" asked Heatblast. 

"Most likely sick or something similar." Max explained.

Heatblast nodded as he put his hand on the females shoulder before the Omnitrix began to blink red "No no no no! Not now!" Heatblast panicked. But then the Omnitrix' symbol disappeared from the normal area, a green moon symbol now appearing "Huh?" He then gasped as his flames burned a bit brighter and changed into a deep green "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. This is something I've never seen a Pyronite do." replied Max.

The Omnitrix beeped and inside the alien, Ben knew what to do.

Heatblast put his hand onto the female Pyronite's shoulder again and slowly his fire returned to the yellow/orange of a normal one, the green fire passing through to the females body.

Heatblast however knew that the next and final step was something he didn't want to do.

"What's the hold up Ben?" asked Gwen seeing her cousin stop.

"Well, the final thing I need to do is...is..." stammered Heatblast with embarrassment. 

Heatblast gulped before he moved forward and met his rocky face with hers, his lips touching lips.

Gwen and Max turned away to give Ben some privacy and Heatblast pulled away. His flames kept his blush from being hidden. He noticed her hand twitching and all of them saw her begin to wake up.

The female Pyronite groaned as she opened her eyes "What happened?"

"You were unconscious, so we took you here to get better." replied Max.

"Oh thank you." The Pyronite smiled as her flames turned back into the normal yellow, although they held a slight red tint to them. Her eye then traveled to Heatblast and widened, her head flames becoming more pinkish.

Heatblast felt awkward the way she was looking at him and spoke up. "Is there something on my face?"

"No... your... your just... cute..." she said awkwardly.

Now it was Heatblast's turn to look away as his own flames became slightly pink.

"Ew... you find THAT cute?!" Gwen gaged

Heatblast narrowed his eyes at her and caught a small strand of hair on Gwen's head on fire and smiled as she started to panic.

"Ben!" Max scolded as he put out the fire just as Heatblast was surrounded by a red flash ams became Ben again.

"She started it." Ben pointed out with his arms crossed.

The female alien groaned as she facepalmed.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Max.

"Yes I'll be fine." She nodded "Arguing just gives me a headache."

Ben and Gwen stopped their arguing and merely turned away from the other with a huff.

"So who are you and why are you here Miss?" Max asked

"My name's Sparks, and I came here by accident because my ship got caught in a meteor storm and was covered in the stuff. That's why I couldn't steer clear of this planet." replied Sparks.

"So your stuck here?" Ben asked and Sparks nodded.

"For a few months at least." She explained.

"Well, maybe you could stick around here." suggested Gwen.

"Thank you." Sparks nodded with a smile

"Wait, where she gonna sleep?" asked Ben.

"Maybe she could share your bed since she thinks your so cute." Gwen commented.

Ben blushed and glared at Gwen before Sparks said, "I don't want to be a bother." replied Sparks.

"It... It's okay." Ben muttered

"We can use some of your ships materials to make a small bed near theirs." Max commented "And you will need to try and keep your heat as low as possible."

Sparks nodded as Gwen and Max headed out to start getting the needed materials.

"I'm glad your okay." Ben smirked before he looked at the Omnitrix "I didn't even know the Watch could DO that."

"Really? I thought you were an expert when it came to curing a Pyronite." replied Sparks touching her lips.

"No no. It 'told' me what to do... what DID I do?" Ben explained and then asked

"You transferred the medicine to me through your fire and then the sterilizer through the..." the pink in Sparks' head flames increased.

Ben blushed as it came back to him and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, let's not mention that." remarked Ben.

"I don't think I want to." Sparks smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his check, her flames at their very weakest "You know... your pretty cute like this too." And she added to that with a small wink.

Ben just blushed and could barely speak and sighed in relief when he saw Gwen and Max come in with some of the materials.

"Well... lets get started!" Max smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Petrosapien, Jade

Alien oneshots

Petrosapien, Jade

Jade's description: In her human form, she has short red hair that curls at the back. She wears a purple blouse and black skirt with high-heeled shoes matching her skirt.

In her alien form, she now bears a great likeness of Gwen when she used Diamondhead, except her body is more developed, such as slightly wider hips and bigger breasts. Her clothes are also ripped due to her transformation.

Universe: Alien Force

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben yawned as he sat down at a table, sipping at the smoothie he had bought a few minutes ago.

He had come here for one of his usual drinks from the best place to get them in town.

Mr Smoothie!

"This stuff is like the drink of the gods!" Ben gushed after a large glug.

While he was guzzling the sweet drink, he heard something.

"Help!" cried a woman who tried to keep a robber form taking her purse.

"Hey! Stop!" Ben yelled as he got up and ran towards the muggor.

The mugger managed to yank the purse from the woman and began to run.

"I don't think so!" Ben chased after the muggor and grinned when he saw the muggor had reached the dead end of an alley.

"Well... you gonna give me back the ladies purse?" Ben asked as he cracked his knuckles.

The mugger was too stubborn and just recklessly charged with his fist raised up.

Ben easily blocked his punch and slammed his palm into the muggors gut making him lose the air in his lungs

He then followed up with a high kick to his chin, sending him back and falling flat on his back, dazed and disoriented.

And finally he slammed his foot into the muggors face, breaking his nose and knocking him out

Ben let out a huff of air after using his martial arts and picked the pursue up before heading back to return it.

He reached the woman and smiled "Here you go."

"Oh thank you." thanked the woman. She looked to be around 20 years old and had short red hair that curled at the back of her head. She was wearing a purple blouse with a black skirt on with matching high-heeled shoes.

"You're welcome." Ben smiled as he passed her the bag "You want a smoothie?"

"I'd love one." replied the woman with a smile.

Ben smiled as he headed to the counter "Hey can I have one... what do you want?"

"Raspberry is fine." replied the woman. Soon both of them got their designated flavors and took a seat across from each other.

"I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben introduced himself.

"I'm Jade." replied Jade. "Thanks again for helping me out."

"It's okay." Ben smiled

The two spent nearly an hour or two talking to each other as they drank their smoothies.

Ben was having a really good time with Jade, but notice the time on the nearby clock and nearly spit his smoothie out. "Oh man! I got to head home!"

"Okay. Bye Ben!" Jade waved as Ben sprinted away, waving back at her. She got up with a smile and began to walk away before she gasped and nearly fell over, dropping her smoothie as her right arm shook violently and was filled with pain.

She looked around for a secluded place and spotted the woman's restroom. She rushed in their clutching her arm and fell to her knees.

She raised her hand infront of her face and her eye widened, green crystals where slowly emerging from her skin and solidifying.

"W-What's happening?" Jade shook in fear as the pain began to spread. 

She screamed in pain and fear as the crystal kept growing.

*elsewhere- later*

Ben, Gwen and Kevin where all together in the lasts car, driving around town looking for trouble.

"Man, this night barely has any trouble." replied Ben in boredom.

"Speaking of trouble, who was that woman you saved when me and Kevin drove by?" asked Gwen.

"It was a woman called Jade. Real fun gal." Ben said simply.

"I bet she was." grinned Kevin.

"Oh shut up!" Ben and Gwen said in unison.

But then the radio came on revealing a special report.

"This just in, police officers are corresponding to a call of a strange green crystal-like creature going on a rampage downtown." came the reporter through the radio.

"Kevin! Step on it!" Ben yelled.

Kevin stepped on the pedals and began to hurry to downtown.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the attack area

"It's a Diamondhead!" Ben muttered in shock as he saw the female green crystal alien with ripped human clothes, destroying the area although it seemed like it was by accident

"But... that's impossible..." Gwen muttered, remembering what Tetrax said to them when they were 10.

"Either way, we got to take it down." replied Kevin getting out and absorbing the metal of his car.

"Y... Yea..." Ben nodded as he activated the slimed down Omnitrix, quickly skimming through the selection and slammed down transforming into... "CHROMASTONE!"

Gwen shot two mana orbs that hit the Petrosapien, which got it's attention. "Go Kevin!"

Kevin charged forward with one of his arms morphed into a hammer and hit the Petosapien into a car.

The Petrosapien stood up yelling, talking too fast and panicked for everyone to hear, and swinging her arm back and forth sending a barrage green crystal flying towards the group.

Chromastone used his body to block the shards and charged the Petrosapien and managed to get it in a bear hug.

"Now just calm down." ordered Chromastone.

"B... Ben?!" The Petrosapien gasped, seemingly recognizing the voice. She turned around making her brown eyes meet Chromastone's.

Familair brown eyes...

Chromastone let go of the Petrosapien and could only say one thing. "Jade?"

The Petrosapien nodded.

Chromastone was stunned and quickly blocked a mana orb that would have hit and grabbed Kevin's arm before he could strike.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Ben yelled as he pushed Kevin away and hit the Omnitrix, reverting to normal .

"Ben, what are you doing?" asked Gwen stopping her attack.

"What is it Tennyson?" Kevin asked as well, releasing his armor.

"This is Jade!" Ben yelled.

"What?" Kevin and Gwen stopped their attack to hear this out.

"It must be like Alan!" Ben said, reminding the group of the half Pyronite teen.

"Ben? What's happened to me?" asked Jade with worry in her voice.

Ben turned around and hugged her "I don't want you to feel bad or anything... but... I think your half alien."

Jade was stunned by that and felt herself begin to tear up before she returned the hug and cried on Ben's shoulder.

"Ssssssh. It's okay. I'm here Jade. I'm here." Ben soothed as he rubbed her crystal back softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Lenopan Sludgepuppy, Lucy

Alien oneshots

Lenopan/Sludgepuppy, Lucy

Universe: Original and Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben was busy fiddling with the omnitrix while staying in the RV. Max and Gwen had gone to town to pick up some more food.

And since he didn't want Ben being alone, he had made a call for someone to come and keep him company.

"Hi Ben!" A cheerful blonde girl called happily as she popped in smiling. It had only been a few days since the wedding of a human and a Sludgepuppy.

"Hey Lucy." replied Ben who didn't look up and was still messing with the watch.

"Watcha doing?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head as she walked towards him.

"Trying to get the master code on this thing unlocked. It worked last time." replied Ben getting agitated with the watch.

Lucy sat next to him "There is an almost unlimited number of possible turning combinations. You might end up turning it off by accident and unable to turn it back on."

"I think I might have it." smiled Ben who pushed down and in a flash of green light had turned into Greymatter. "This is exactly what happened last time."

"You sure?" Lucy asked "You seem real cute like that." She gained a cute smile her.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Wait til the watch times out?" asked Greymatter with a frown.

Lucy just giggled "Maybe."

Greymatter sighed in annoyance and sat there with his arms crossed. "So grandpa called you here?" asked the galvan.

"Yeah. He wanted someone here to keep you company." Lucy explained.

"Well what should we do?" asked Greymatter.

"I don't know. Maybe we should play a game or something?" Lucy shrugged "Or we could dance?"

"Dance?" wondered Greymatter. He did remember how their last dance went, and it ended with him flat on his back. "I would rather like to stay on my feet."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm serious. Last time we danced, I fell flat on my back." replied Greymatter.

"Yes, but I can help you." Lucy suggested.

"How? I'm still the size of your shoe." replied Greymatter.

Lucy tapped her chin "Well the Omnitrix only has like a 10 minute charge right? We just wait a bit."

"Fine." sighed Greymatter leaning back in the seat.

Lucy smiled as she patted his head softly.

"Hey, I'm not some pet you know." whined Greymatter.

"Yeah, but your so cute." Lucy smiled and giggled.

Greymatter blushed at this an was thankful Lucy couldn't see it on his face. Soon they heard a beeping sound and Ben reverted back into his human form.

"That's good." Lucy smiled as she took Ben's hand in her own.

"Woah!" Ben was pulled to his feet by Lucy who positioned their hands on the proper spots for their dance.

Lucy smiled at Ben as she began to move around, causing a small dance.

"Um, why exactly did you want us to dance in the first place?" asked Ben.

"It feels nice to dance with you." Lucy smiled.

Ben blushed a little at the compliment and noticed Lucy lay her head on his shoulder.

Lucy was blushing a bit as well as the two continued to dance.

Soon they both stopped their dance and looked away from each other with small blushes on their faces.

"Ben... I... I have a present for you..." Lucy said with a bright blush.

"What is it?" asked Ben managing to calm down his face.

Lucy turned to face Ben and leaned forward, her face getting closer to his.

Ben was too stunned by her actions to turn away and ended up with her lips pressed against his own.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Lucy pulled back.

"That was my first kiss." Lucy whispered softly, her face still inches away from Ben's.

Ben was surprised to hear her give her first kiss to him, an felt obligated to let her know. "That was my first kiss as well." replied Ben.

Lucy smiled back softly.

*several years later- Omniverse*

We now find a teenage Ben Tennyson walking though Plumber HQ with his new partner Rook.

Ben gave a sad sigh as he was messing with the new Omnitrix, remembering that day in the summer that changed everything. The day where his first kiss was taken. And he gained a soft smile.

"What is on your mind Ben?" asked Rook.

"Just remembering a good day." Ben smiled.

It was at that moment they saw Max coming their way.

"Hi Grandpa! Is something wrong?" Ben asked when he saw the bad look in his aging Grandfathers face.

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for the omnitrix." replied Max.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Rook gasped.

Max just smiled at their reaction and just said "Psych!" before his form changed into someone Ben was very familiar with.

"Lucy!" Ben called as he quickly moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist before he lifted her up and spun her around laughing happily.

"Ben!" cheered Lucy who joined in on with his laughter until he put her down.

"I've missed you." Ben smiled as he hugged her close.

"Same here." replied Lucy loving the feeling of being in his arms.

"Hello... I don't believe we have met." Rook said, smiling at the intimacy that his best human friend seems to have with this female.

"Oh right." replied Ben rubbing his head. "Rook, this is my cousin Lucy. She's a Sludgepuppy." introduced Ben.

"I'm his cousin through marriage. And his first girlfriend!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Ah, well it is nice to meet you." replied Rook.

Ben was blushing a bit at Lucy's last line, his arm still around her waist

"So Lucy, what brings you to plumber HQ?" asked Ben.

"I'm a Plumber too, remember? But I've got a few weeks off so I decided to visit you." Lucy explained bubbily before she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well let me give you a tour of this place." offered Ben leading her down the hall while holding her close.

Rook just smiled and decided to leave the two alone to their happiness.

"Oh Ben." Lucy fawned over him as she held him close while they kept walking, a wide loving smile spreading across her face.

"You do know I wasn't really gonna show you around, right?" smiled Ben.

"Wanting to spend some time alone with your girl, naughty naughty." smiled Lucy kissing him with him happily returning it.

Ben couldn't help but happily smile into the kiss.

As they got more into the kiss, Ben opened up a storage room that held plenty of space and picked Lucy up before walking in and making sure the door was locked before the screen faded to black.

A while later we fade back in. Lucy was sitting on a box with her black dress hicked up and a pair of underwear hanging from her ankle, her legs wrapped around Ben's waist whose pants where near his knee area. Lucy's arms where wrapped around Ben's neck as well. And both where panting and sweating.

"That was so good." Ben panted.

"Yes... it was..." Lucy panted.

"Told you I could make it fit." winked Lucy.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at her attitude "I love you."

"I love you too." replied Lucy capturing his lips once again as they focused on holding each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Kineceleran, Helen

Alien oneshots

Kineceleran, Helen

Universe: Alien Force

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen panted as she ran. She needed to go faster or they would catch her!

A crowd of DNAliens were seen chasing her with blasters and were trying to catch her.

One got a lucky shot, the blast hitting next to her foot which caused the ground to explode a bit and for her to trip and land harshly on the ground.

Helen tried to get back on her feet, but the blast hurt her foot and made it hard to stand up. She looked up and saw herself surrounded by DNAliens, each one with a blaster focused on her.

'This is it...' she thought darkly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The DNAliens were about to fire, but were sent flying after Swampfire sent a torrent of flames at them that was too hot for them and made them run away.

"Back off!" Swampfire growled at the DNAliens.

They ran to fight one of the other intruders while Swampfire ran over to check on Helen.

"You okay?" Swampfire asked gently as he helped her up.

"Yeah, foot's just messed up a little." replied Helen leaning on Ben and trying to support her leg.

"It looks sprained." Swampfire muttered as he reverted to Ben so he and Helen where closer sizes "Let's get you outta here."

"We can't. We need to stop the Highbreed here and now." replied Helen focusing on the mission.

"The others can hold them off while i get you to safty. Then I'll head back." Ben explained "If you can't run you'll get swarmed quickly."

Helen simply nodded at Ben's determination and let him carry her bridal style while being careful not to get spotted.

Ben was careful to keep his hands safe and away from any 'personal' areas as he moved fast to try and get out of the base and set Helen somewhere safe.

"Thanks Ben." thanked Helen who felt Ben's chest through his shirt and blushed a little at the muscle he had.

"You're welcome." Ben smiled at her, blushing a bit himself at her slim yet nicely muscled legs and her feminine figure.

Soon they managed to get to Ship, who had just the equipment Helen needed.

Ben gently set Helen down. "You'll be okay here." Ben smiled as he stood up, ready to head out. He turned around and started to leave but was stopped by Helen's three black clawed hand grabbing his wrist.

"Wait. Could you..help me set my leg?" asked Helen who didn't know the proper way to do it.

"Sure." replied Ben grabbing the stuff needed.

Ben got to work, carefully and delicately setting her leg and Helen blushed at how gently he was treating her.

"There. That should keep it in place until we get a doctor for you." replied Ben satisfied with the results.

"Thank you." Helen smiled, blushing a bit.

"No problem. You keep that leg still, I need to go help the others." replied Ben stepping off Ship.

Helen nodded as Ben charged into battle as she brought a hand to her cheek and felt the heat coming from it.

"That was nice of Ben." she commented as she lyed down on the table and ended up dozing off, dreaming about a certain hero.

*dream*

Helen leaned into a strong body that held her close with two strong arms.

"Helen your so beautiful." The voice whispered in her ear "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ben." replied Helen looking up into the hero's face before leaning in close towards his lips. It was at that exact moment that Helen woke up.

*real world*

Helen gasped as she woke up "Oh damn what was with that dream?"

"Calm down Helen. That dream meant nothing. Sure Ben is heroic, fearless, and keeps those close to him safe, but you need to remember, he's in a relationship." replied Helen to herself as she lyed back down.

"Besides. Why would he go for me? I'm a freak." Helen muttered.

Helen let her eyes droop as she had an uneventful night during the battle, which didn't bother her as much as her feelings.

(Timeskip)

*a few years later*

Helen was racing around town, chasing a lead on a case she was doing for the Plumbers.

"If I'm not mistaken, the tracker should lead me here." replied Helen stopping near an alleyway.

When she reached the end of the ally she found a small hidden door.

Helen cautiously grabbed the handle and twisted it before opening the door, revealing nothing but darkness.

"Okay. Creep-central." Helen muttered as she carefully walked into the place.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." remarked a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked Helen getting ready for a fight.

The voice from the shadows chuckled as they walked out of the darkness.

"All you need to know is that Tennyson will pay." replied the voice as the figure turned out to be Dr. Animo.

"Doctor Animo. You are under arrest... again. Now. Where is Ben?" Helen glared

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" a light shone down on Ben who had his arms restrained behind his back with the watch covered up.

"Ben!" Helen gasped, seeing his ripped clothes and bleeding cuts.

Ben merely groaned while Helen narrowed her eyes at Dr. Animo.

"Oh you are going down!" Helen growled at the doctor.

"Try if you can, but my newest creations shall end you!" cried Dr. Animo as several types of mutants came walking out of the shadows.

Helen just smirked and raced around the place, beginning to knock out the mutants in a blink of the eye

Dr. Animo grew nervous at his creations being beat and began to run after seeing Helen untie Ben.

"Are you okay Ben?" Helen asked in worry.

"Yeah...just a little...banged up.." groaned Ben who was helped up by Helen.

"Gotta... stop... Animo..." Ben groaned

"No, you need to see a doctor." replied Helen who managed to lift Ben onto her shoulder and ran out of there and to plumber HQ for a doctor.

"Come on Helen. We can't let him get away." Ben grunted.

"No buts." remarked Helen who focused on getting Ben some help, while subconsciously feeling his bare chest.

Ben couldn't help but blush a bit at feeling her body close to his. Soon they reached the Plumber HQ's medbay where she gently set him on a bed.

"You stay here, I'll go get a doctor." ordered Helen.

"Fine..." Ben groaned.

As Helen walked out, she held one of her hands over her heart before going off in search of a doctor.

After several seconds she found that every available doctor was busy with other patiants.

"Great, what am I suppose to do? Tend to Ben by myself?" wondered Helen who realized what she said. "...Oh."

She quickly ran to Ben and sighed in worry "Okay. Stay calm Ben. I've got this."

Helen didn't hear Ben and saw him asleep.

Helen sighed and pulled his shirt off slowly, blushing at the sight.

She grabbed some bandages from the cabinets and began to treat the wounds with some alcohol and cleaned them up before bandaging them.

Ben hissed in slight pain at the alcohol while Helen continued her work.

Helen finally got the last wound patched up and she saw Ben was still unconscious.

"Oh Ben... I'm so sorry that I couldn't get there sooner." Helen muttered sadly as she rubbed his hair softly.

"This just another reason why I'm not good enough for you. I wasn't able to keep this from happening, and I couldn't tell you how I felt." whispered Helen.

"I'm just a useless freak." Helen muttered angrily

"Y... You're not... not useless Helen." Ben muttered as he forced himself up "And definatly not a freak."

Helen flinched at seeing Ben awake before realizing he heard what she said.

Helen instantly started blushing.

"Helen...did you mean all that?" asked Ben.

Helen nodded with a large blush on her face.

"Heh, kinda ironic." smiled Ben looking down. "A great girl like you confessing to me, when I wasn't food enough for Julie."

"You were more than good enough. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Helen argued back.

"I doubt it." replied Ben looking away.

Helen put her hand on Ben's shoulders "That is not true!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." replied Ben.

And Helen did the first thing she thought of. She leaned forwards and caught his lips with hers.

Ben was surprised at Helen's move but reached up and rubbed her cheek while gladly returning it.

The two kissed lovingly, knowing that they found a new bright light in their lives. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Highbreed Atasian, Madchen

Alien oneshots

Highbreed/Atasian, Madchen

Madchen's description: Shorter than male Highbreed, has more defined curves to show she's female and the colors of her head are pink instead of the usual purple

Universe: Alien Force

Note: Madchen is german for maiden.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben Tennyson was currently laying on his bed while playing the latest in sumo slammer video games.

He was fast, performing combo after combo. Owning the opposition.

"Almost...there." grunted Ben who was close to beating the level.

And with one last press of a button... he won.

"Oh yeah! Whose the man?" Ben put the controller down and did his own little victory dance when the omnitrix started to beep.

"Oh man! What now?" Ben groaned before he answered it "Hello?"

"Ben? This your grandpa here. We've got a situation over here." came Max's voice through the omnitrix.

"What is it Grandpa?" Ben asked

"Someone came all the way to earth to see you, and let's just say she's not too fond of the welcoming committee." replied Max.

"She?" Ben asked in confusion "You know what, don't worry. Where are you?"

"We're outside of town, in los soledad."

"Got it!" Ben said as he ended the call and started scrowling through his aliens.

"Time to go hero." Ben dialed in and pressed down on the watch and became Jetray.

He leapt out of the window and took flight, going as fast as possible.

"Wonder who this alien is?" wondered Ben as he managed to spot los soledad and managed to get there due to his speed.

"Whoa!" Jetray muttered as he landed, staring at the scene in front of him.

Max and several other plumbers were firing at what appeared to be an alien Highbreed. Only this was looked slightly shorter than the ones he had encountered, and it had more defined curves to it.

Ben ran forwards quickly "Hey! What's going on?"

"Ben! Thank goodness your here. This Highbreed showed up out of no where and demanded to see you. We tried calming her down and now here we are." replied Max.

Ben nodded and walked forwards "Hey! Highbreed-chick! You wanted to see me?"

The Higbreed stopped her attack and turned towards the human. "Are you the one they call Ben Tennyson?" asked the female Highbreed pointing at him.

"Er... yes. That's me." Ben said as he raised his arm showing the Omnitrix.

"I have traveled all the way from my home world, because I heard of what you did to my species."

Ben gulped "Y... Yes...?"

"And I must say...thank you." bowed the female Highbreed going on her knees and bowing to Ben.

"W... What?!" Ben gasped.

"For far too long has my species become arrogant. But then, you came and fixed the dna of all of them. That is why, I hereby pledge my eternal servitude from this day forward." bowed the Highbreed.

"Your... eternal 'servitude'?" Ben asked in shock and confusion.

"Yes. I have come all this way to offer my services to keep you safe for all you have done for this universe." the female Highbreed replied.

"Er... thanks?" Ben asked

"From this forward, I shall be at your beck and call, master." bowed the Highbreed.

"O... kay? But you don't have to call me Master. Call me Ben." Ben smiled

The Highbreed gasped before bowing her head. "I'm sorry master. Please forgive my foolishness."

"Hey hey! It's okay! I am not trying to be mean!" Ben crouched to her level and lifted her head so she was looking at his face and smiled "What's your name?"

"My name is Madchen." replied the now identified Madchen.

"Well Madchen, I am not taking away any of your freedoms at all." Ben smiled.

Madchen was struck speechless and merely bowed. Max walked over to his grandson at that moment.

"You okay Ben?" Max asked

"Yeah, except for the fact that I've got a maid now." replied Ben just as surprised.

Max couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Ben who doubted Madchen would fit in his room.

Max patted his shoulder "I honestly don't know Ben."

It was at that moment that Kevin and Gwen pulled up in Kevin's car.

"Oh man." Ben groaned, knowing Kevin would never let him live this out.

"Yo Tennyson, what's happen?" asked Kevin as they walked over and took notice of the Highbreed.

"Hi Kevin. This is Madchen." Ben explained "She has decided to be my... well... maid."

Kevin and Gwen were both stunned at that.

Ben chuckled nervously "Come on you two... say something..."

Gwen was still silent while Kevin tried to hold in his laughter, but failed horribly as he fell to the ground and began to roll around with laughter.

Ben sighed but soon glared at Kevin "Yuck it up Levvin."

Kevin kept chuckling, but stopped when he was picked up Madchen. "You dare treat your hero with disrespect? You will pay for that!" yelled Madchen holding her other claw up.

"Madchen! Stop!" Ben yelled at her.

"But...he disrespected you, master." replied Madchen with confusion.

"1, I told you not to call me that. 2, He's my friend. 3, He was just being stupid." Ben explained "Plus I don't care if others disrespect me."

Madchen was surprised at that and dropped Kevin who landed on his butt.

"Ow..." Kevin grunted.

"Mast-erm, Ben, shall we depart to your dwelling? I assume you must have had a tiring night." offered Madchen.

"S... Sure...why not?" Ben shrugged nervously

.

Before Ben could take two steps, Madchen picked him up and held him close to her chest while she went walking in the direction he was heading.

Ben couldn't help but blush at being at close to her chest

'Wow, I didn't even know Highbreed's could have-NO! Focus Ben.' thought Ben. "Uh, Madchen? Why are you carrying me?"

"Because you do not need to walk master. It's my job to look after you." Madchen explained

"I told you not to call me that, and do you even know where we're going?" asked Ben who didn't tell her the location.

Madchen couldn't help but stop and blush but did not say a word

Ben shook his head with a smile and began to tell her the right directions to get to the house.

Ben shook his head with a smile and began to tell her the right directions to get to the house.

Soon they made it to Ben's house, which was lucky since his parents didn't seem to be home at the moment.

"We are here Mas... er... Ben." Madchen explained

"You can put me down now." replied Ben.

"Okay." She said as she set Ben down.

"Now then, let me show you inside." replied Ben walking to the door.

Madchen followed, ready for her new life...

(Timeskip)

It had been a week since Madchen became Ben's maid, and it was actually easy to get use to then he thought.

Ben sighed as he stripped down.

Madchen had been fast and studious with every job he had to give her.

From the dishes, to the laundry, even to making lunch on a few occasions. She had learned to adapt pretty well.

And for some reason she had started to wear a maid outfit, that had made him blush brightly the first time he had seen her in it.

"Hopefully a shower will calm my nerves." sighed Ben stepping into the shower and beginning his wash.

Ben sighed as the water washed over him, washing his nerves away.

"Least now I got some time to myself." sighed Ben who enjoyed Madchen helping around, but made it awkward some times when he needed some privacy.

Little did he know the door slowly opened and Madchen slipoed in silently.

Ben had his eyes closed and didn't see a black claw coming in and jumped up at feeling in on his shoulder.

"Hello Master." Madchen smiled.

"Ah!" Ben jumped back and upon seeing it was Madchen covered his privates. "Madchen! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help you." Madchen said.

"I don't need help!" yelled Ben who didn't her to watch him in the shower.

Madchen looked down hurt.

I'm only doing my best, Ben. I'm sorry." apologized Madchen.

"No no. It's okay." Ben sighed "But please. Don't do this again."

"So, may I help?" asked Madchen.

"N..." Ben started but sighed "Fine. Just this once."

Madchen opened the curtain a little more so she had more room and began to soap Ben's back to get it clean.

Ben was blushing the entire time.

"Ben, do you some help washing the front?" asked Madchen.

"No no no! I'm fine! I can do that by myself!" Ben said quickly "Y... You can go now Madchen!"

"As you wish." replied Madchen leaving Ben alone.

Ben gave a deep sigh as he looked down at 'himself' "Great." He muttered angrily.

His life is a LOT more complicated now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Megawhatt Nosedeenian, Storm

Alien oneshots

Megawhatt/Nosedeenians, Storm

Storm's description: like a regular Megawhatt, but has longer arms and legs, and is slimmer.

Universe: Original and Alien force

xxxxxxxxxxxx

11 year old Ben Tennyson sighed as he walked down the street. Looking down he saw his now bare wrist... it felt so WEIRD not having the black, white and green alien watch on his arm.

"Guess it's back to video games for me." sighed Ben seeing how fighting aliens became his newest hobby. Now that was long gone.

As he was walking by a telephone pole, he stopped when he noticed some glowing from the top of it.

"What's that?" Ben asked aloud at the yellow glow atop it.

He noticed a ladder nearby and used that to climb up and was careful of the power lines before he turned and saw what was the cause of the glow.

It was a small black alien that looked like a battery

"A Megawhatt!" Ben gasped.

Said alien merely groaned and didn't seem to notice him.

Ben noticed that the Megawhatt was smaller than the ones he had seen before, about the size if Greymatter... no bigger by about an inch and a half. And it looked thin to.

"Is... Is it sick?" he asked aloud.

His response was the yellow it was giving off to slowly dim.

"Oh no!" Ben gasped as he tried to pick it up.

Surprisingly he managed to hold it in his hands considering it was low on power, which meant he needed to hurry. He quickly got down the ladder and rushed home as fast as he could.

Ben soon got into his house and his room, setting the little alien on his windowsill.

"Think Ben, think!" thought Ben out loud. His eyes drifted from the alien to his tv and had a stroke of genius. He carefully unplugged the tv and set the alien next to the outlet.

The Megawhatt breathed in and electricity slowly flowed into its mouth.

"That's it, eat away little fella." Ben made sure the alien was close enough to feed, but not too close to eat too much. His parents would have a cow if they saw one of these in his room.

The Megawhatt soon finished and sighed quietly.

"Hmm, you look too tired. You need rest." suggested Ben gently picking up the Megawhatt and putting it in a small shoe box with a tiny pillow and sheet for a blanket. He made sure the fella was nicely tucked in before going to bed himself.

*Timeskip*

It had been just over a week since Ben found and took in the Megawhatt and started to look after it. And since the he had discovered that it was actually a GIRL!

The look on his face was priceless after finding that out. All of them he had scene before looked the same, so it was hard to distinguish between a male and a female. But he calmed down enough to ask her for her name.

She called herself 'Storm'.

After getting her name, he introduced himself as Ben Tennyson, and it seemed like she had heard of that name before.

Apparently his exploits were known a bit in the universe.

So after getting introductions out of the way, he started showing her around Bellwood. Which was short for her zipping around him while asking about the sights.

It turned out that she really liked the town and the situation he found her in wasn't TOO uncommon. She explained that she had a very energetic and excitable nature and she also had a birth defect that caused her to go through her charge much faster than she should. Sometimes she broke into fevers because of how bad that could be for her species.

And apparently the people who where looking after her got tired of it and left her there where Ben found her, luckily they WEREN'T her parents for they had died a few years ago.

Ben had comforted her when she talked about her childhood and let her know that he was there for her.

Storm was currently in her makeshift bed with a small piece of cloth on her head, having started her first fever since Ben meet her.

Ben came in with a plate that had small batteries on it. He learned from Storm that she needed to take small intakes of electricity before eating anything bigger.

"Hey Stormy. You feeling better?" Ben asked as he set an AA next to her.

Stormy grabbed the battery and began to slowly feed before responding. "Yeah, a little."

Ben smiled and replied with a simple "I'm glad to hear it." Before he lightly stroked the top of her head.

Storm smiled and closed her eyes at the warm feeling and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

Ben couldn't help but smile at her small, soft snoring.

He grabbed a pillow and layed down next to her tiny bed and slowly drift off into dreamworld right beside her.

*Timeskip*

We now find Ben at 15 years of age. He had grown up helping Storm as much as he could and currently held her in one of the pockets of his green jacket.

Or at least he had. When he went to check on her she wasn't there.

"Great. Where'd she get to now?" wondered Ben looking around for the small alien.

Nearby Cash and JT where beating a vending mechine to get free drinks.

"Give me my soda you piece of junk." Cash was growing irritated at the machine and picked up a stick.

The mechine suddenly sparked to life and a soda can came flying out and hit Cash hard in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs.

JT was shocked by that and found himself running from the machine as it shot soda cans out like cannonballs.

Ben ran around the corner as another soda hit Cash in the face, knocking him out. "Stormy..." Ben groaned as he facepalmed.

The machine shook as electricity came shooting out of it and the small Megawhatt came out with a grin.

Ben looked at the female Megawhatt with narrowed eyes.

"What?" asked Storm.

"You know the rules." Ben said simply.

Storm sighed and nodded her head before zipping back into Ben's jacket pocket.

Ben sighed as well. Stormy was great but her personality at times...

"What am I gonna do with you?" asked Ben with a smile at his pocket.

Stormy just smiled back at him.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." replied Ben heading down the sidewalk with the Megawhatt in his pocket.

Stormy smiled and nodded happily

As they walked around town, Ben smiled at the fond memories he had with Storm through the past few years.

They had gotten so close. Almost like father and daughter. But there was something different.

Something he was familiar with.

But at the same time he didn't want to admit it.

Storm noticed Ben was in deep thought and was curious about it.

Ben noticed her looking at him and smiled to calm her down.

Who knows what the future could bring for these two.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Sotoraggian, Eighteight

Alien oneshots

Sotoraggian, Eighteight

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with Ben and Rook as they were at Mr. Smoothie, simply relaxing.

"Now this is the life." sighed Ben leaning back sipping his smoothie.

Rook nodded in agreement.

"I swear, nothing can ruin this da-" Ben's sentence was cut off from a sudden laser blast blowing up their table.

"Oh come on!" Ben yelled in annoyance

Ben and Rook looked up and saw Eighteight flying with her jetpack.

"Eighteight." Ben glared simply

Said bounty hunter began firing at both of them with her lasers.

Both jumped out of the way, Rook firing back with his Proto-Tool while Ben was scanning through the Omnitrix.

"Let's see how she likes-" Ben found the right alien and slammed down to become "Upchuck."

Upchuck quickly started devouring random things and spitting them at Eighteight, adding to Rook's fire.

Eighteight responded by blasting Upchuck's attacks and pulled out a plasma grenade and chucked it at Rook.

Rook kicked the grenade at Eighteight before it got too close, but the female assassin easily dodged. Meanwhile Upchuck had gotten in close so it was harder for Eighteight to dodge his blasts and in the hopes he could grab one of her guns.

Upchuck used his tongues to reach out and grab her gun, which she refused to let go and this turned into a tug-of-war.

It was at that moment that the plasma grenade hit the building behind them and exploded.

Both of them turned and were caught in the rubble of the building and didn't have time to dodge before they were buried.

"BEN!" Rook yelled

While went to work on trying to dig his partner out, we find ourselves deep underneath the remains of the building.

Ben groaned as he woke up. Looking at the Omnitrix he saw that it had turned red and flinched. The plasma grenade must have made it overload. Hell have to wait at least half an hour before he can change again.

He managed to stand up in the confined space and spotted something sticking out. It looked like a leg.

Walking around he saw Eighteight on the ground silently screaming, one of her legs trapped under rubble.

Seeing Ben Tennyson, she pulled one of her lasers out and aimed it at him.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down!" Ben said quickly

"Look, I don't know what you're deal is, probably some kind of bounty on my head, but considering this place could fall on us, now is not the time." replied Ben.

Eighteight lowered her gun and then shock as her entire body sparked with pain again.

"Look, why don't I take a look at that leg?" suggested Ben.

The leg was mostly trapped under rubble from the fallen building.

Ben began to carefully move some of the rubble aside and saw the leg bleeding due to several scratches from the metal.

The metal was also split apart in places, stabbing into her pale grey leg and leaving sharp edges.

"Woah, this is gonna be tough." remarked Ben.

Eighteight groaned from both pain and relief. The pain of the rocks was gone but the stabbing metal still hurt.

"Ok, I'm gonna try and get the pieces out, just take a deep breath." advised Ben getting ready to take some of the metal out.

Eighteight nodded and did as he said, bracing herself.

Ben carefully gripped one of the shards and slowly began to pull it out.

Eighteight hissed in pain.

Ben flinched at hearing her in pain and was relieved to see the shard successfully out.

Ben then flinched and dropped the shard, his hands being sliced up slightly.

"This could take a while." remarked Ben seeing more pieces of metal in her leg.

After a few minutes he had finished. He pulled the white hoodie he had been wearing and ripped it apart, wrapping it around Eighteight's leg and his own hands.

"There. That should do until you see a real doctor." replied Ben sitting down near her.

Eighteight nodded and looked away from him.

"Look, I get that you're suppose to hunt my head, but right now, it couldn't hurt to just talk." replied Ben.

Eighteight spoke and it was at that moment that he remembered he couldn't understand her species language.

"Wait, I have just the thing." replied Ben reaching into his shirt and pulling out a plumber's badge. "Good thing these things have a universal translator."

"Yeah. Lucky for you." Eighteight scoffed.

"Nice first words." remarked Ben with sarcasm.

"There not my first words. Just my first to you." Eighteight shot back.

"Haven't you technically been talking this whole time?" asked Ben with a smirk.

"Words that you can understand." Eighteight argued

"Well since I know what you're saying now, why don't you tell me who hired you." suggested Ben.

"Client confidentiality." Eighteight shot down.

"So you're willing to keep this person's identity a secret, even though they'll probably forget about you?" Ben shot back.

"It's called a job HotStuff. It doesn't matter if they forget me or not as long as I do my job and they don't betray me. I'll be out of business without good curtesy to my customers." Eighteight said simply.

"So what, you just want to be used as a tool your whole life? What about what you want to do in life? Don't you want to do something that makes you happy?" asked Ben.

"What makes me happy? Making sure my little sister will never have to worry about money. And they go look for me and pay me for my services. I can turn a job down if I want." Eighteight countered.

Ben turned away with a thoughtful look on his face that surprised Eighteight.

The two sat in silence for a bit.

'Why does he worry so much? I tried to kill him and he's trying to help?' thought Eighteight in confusion.

Eighteight sighed softly as she looked at her leg, and the blood stained covering he had wrapped around it

"Why are you helping me?" asked Eighteight.

"It's what I do." Ben said simply.

"You mean for all the bounty hunters and villains after your head?" Eighteight shot back.

"Helping people is my job. I am a hero." Ben stated simply "If someone needs help then I help them."

That shut Eighteight up as she layed back to take it easy and barely registered Ben sitting right next to her.

"How's your leg?" Ben asked.

"A little better. Thanks." replied Eighteight.

"You're welcome." Ben smiled at her.

Eighteight felt warm from seeing him smile and was thankful for her mask covering her face.

Ben rested his head back "Hey, why does your species all seek to wear those suits?"

"Because, we can't survive on most worlds, so these suits help us." replied Eighteight.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Ben said sadly.

"Don't be. Our home planet is actually nice. Similar to your amazon rainforest." replied Eighteight who at some point had leaned her head on Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah. But it must be hard to have to wear that suit 24/7 on any planet but your home." Ben sighed.

"You get use to it. Besides, it's considered an honor because it means we are fully grown and can go out into the world." replied Eighteight.

"Yeah. Your brothers have a bunch of cybernetics in them. Why don't you?" Ben asked, thinking of the three siblings. Eighteight had no cybernetics, she was the best fighter and had simple laser guns and grenades.

"I don't need those enhancements. I can managed without them in my head." replied Eighteight.

Ben chuckled at that "Yeah. You're definitely better than your brothers."

Eighteight felt that same warmth on her face at that compliment and couldn't tell if that was herself, or just the injury making her feel this light-headed.

Ben siged again.

"What's wrong?" asked Eighteight.

"I'm just confused what's taking them so long." Ben explained.

"Not sure. If I use one of my weapons, this will likely come down on us." replied Eighteight.

"Yep." Ben nodded simply.

"So, what's your family like?" asked Ben.

"The only way to describe them is... 'interesting' really." Eighteight said with a shrug.

"My family is pretty okay with me saving the universe, but my mom isn't really a five star chef if you catch my drift." replied Ben rubbing the back of his head.

Eighteight let a small giggle escape her lips before she put a hand over her covered mouth.

"Hey, that was a cute giggle." commented Ben with a smile.

Eighteight looked away from him, unknown to him she was blushing under her helmet.

'Why does this keep happening? Why do I keep blushing?' thought Eighteight in wonder.

Eighteight gritted her teeth in anger at herself. 

'No! I can't feel like this. I was asked to end him, not fall for him!' she screeched in her head. 

'And theres no reason for me to like him. He's not all that special.' Eighteight growled mentally.

While her head was thinking that, he eyes drifted towards her leg with his hoodie wrapped around it.

Eighteight flinched at the thought.

"You know, I might know a way you won't have to worry about money." replied Ben turning to her. "And it means you won't need to worry about danger every corner."

"What is it?" Eighteight asked

"If you signed up for the plumber's, you could be a field agent in no time with your skills. You'd be around trustworthy people, and they'll help you if you're in trouble." replied Ben with his idea.

Eighteight looked down in consideration and thought.

'If I do that, I might be a target for others who don't want me spilling their secrets. And what about my sister? I can't put her at risk.'

'But at the same time I would have a stable job and TwoTwo would be in a safer environment.'

While she was deep in thought, Ben's eyes trailed down and took notice of her shape.

'Never really took the time to look, but she's pretty cute. Even with that mask on.' thought Ben.

'And she really has an amazing figure.' Ben continued his line of thought.

It was at that exact moment that they felt the debris around them start to move.

"What's happening?" asked Eighteight.

"The place might collapse. We've got to get out of here." replied Ben smiling at seeing the omnitrix working again. "Good timing."

He held his hand over the Omnitrix as it was rotating through his aliens "Come on! Come on! I need something good!"

He slammed down and became, "Armadrillo!"

"Oh yes! This is what I needed!" Armadrillo called as he transformed his arms "Get under me and we can get out!"

Eighteight made her way behind him as his hands became drills and he began to slowly chip away at the debris.

The female assassin looked up at him as he continued drilling.

"Hold onto me. We're getting out of here." grunted Armadrillo pushing through. The assassin managed to climb on his back and held on as he dug straight up.

Armadrillo couldn't help but blush a bit at the feel of her body against him.

Finally he managed to break through the debris and felt bliss at feeling the sun on his body again.

"Glad that's over." replied Armadrillo reverting back to Ben.

"Y... Yes." Eighteight nodded, having not yet let go of him.

Ben noticed her on his back and blushed at the scene but managed to calm himself at seeing plumber's around. One of the meds raced up and took notice of Eighteight's leg.

"Can you fix it up please? I did my best to try and fix it as much as possible." Ben explained.

"Don't worry, we'll have her patched up in no time." replied the med.

"Thanks." Ben smiled.

Ben helped Eighteight walk over to the vehicle and began to carefully lay her down on one of the tables, but felt her holding onto his arm.

"Wait." Eighteight asked.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

Eighteight reached up towards her helmet.

She slowly pulled it up til her lips were shown, which had a coat of black lipstick on them.

"Thank you." Eighteight put a hand on Ben's face and pressed her lips against his in a show of gratitude.

Ben's eyes widened before he started to kiss back.

Soon they both needed air and pulled back with a smile for both of them.

The medics then started taking her away.

"I'll think about what you said, Ben." called Eighteight as the vehicle drove away.

Ben smiled and waved good bye to her as the vehicle drve further and further away.

It was at that exact moment Rook came up with a camera in his hands. "Ben? How I upload the image of you kissing Eighteight onto the internet?"

Ben's face suddenly became like a tomato.

"ROOK!" Ben yelled as he jumped at his partner, aiming for his camera.

Rook took off running with Ben in hot pursuit.

Grandpa Max, which was part of the grouo that had arrived, smiled as his grandson chased Rook around demanding the camera. He was safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Anodite, Gwen

Alien oneshots

Anodite, Gwen

Since this is the tenth chapter and has the most wildly favored pairing in the series, this chapter will be very special with it featuring all series, along with a lemon.

Now be warned, it might be harsh at the beginning, but we would be crazy not to give you a great chapter for these two cousins.

Universe: Original, Alien force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben was doing the thing he normally does when he was bored, fiddeling with the Omnitrix.

"I wish this thing came with a manual." groaned Ben getting irritated with the watch real fast.

Gwen scoffed as she read her spellbook "Please. You wouldn't even read it."

"Oh? You think you can do better?" challenged Ben.

"No, but I don't care." Gwen shrugged.

Their Grandpa Max came walking into the RV. "Hey you two. We're getting a little low on firewood, mind going out to get some?"

"Fine!" Ben moaned as he stood up and stomped out

"I better go with to make sure he doesn't mess anything up." groaned Gwen standing up and going outside with her cousin.

"You don't need to follow me dweeb! It's bad enough I need to spend all my time with you this summer!" He spat at her

"Oh? Or maybe you're scared I'll do a better job than you." Gwen retorted.

"No its not." Ben growled.

"Then what's the problem?" questioned Gwen with a smug grin.

"YOU!" Ben yelled loudly.

Gwen jumped back from her cousins response and watched him turn away and began to gather firewood.

Ben soon grabbed a large amount, although probably poor quality, and started heading back to the RV.

Gwen was still confused at Ben's outburst and merely grabbed a few pieces before following. She was gonna get answers.

Ben dropped the firewood off and walked away.

Gwen deposited her amount and began to quietly follow Ben.

Ben sat down a small bit from camp and sighed.

"All of this is driving me crazy." Ben rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm down a headache.

Gwen had followed him and was walking towards him.

She soon reached the area her cousin was sitting at and saw him muttering to himself.

"What are you doing Doofus?" Gwen asked

Ben jumped and turned around to face her. He felt his heart beat faster but shook his head and glared at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, dweeb." retorted Ben.

"I want answers." She said simply

"About?" Ben crossed his arms.

"You know what!" Gwen glared

"The only thing I know is that your annoying!" shouted Ben walking past Gwen.

Gwen was wide-eyed and shaking from the venom in his voice.

She steeled her nerves and reached out to grab his arm, stopping him right there.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen with a soft tone in her voice.

Ben just shock, his eyes closed.

"Ben, keeping it silent won't help. You need to tell me what's wrong." pleaded Gwen.

"YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ben yelled.

his time Gwen wouldn't have any of that and made Ben turn towards her, but tried to turn away.

"Listen to me!" yelled Gwen pulling his face closer to hers.

Ben just glared and pushed her "Why should I?"

"This is why." Gwen's hands glowed blue and used her power to hold Ben in place. "Are we gonna have anymore trouble?"

Ben just growled at her, his glare heavy.

"You have two options. Either tell me willingly, or I use a truth spell on you. Your choice." replied Gwen.

Ben just looked away from her.

"Have it your way." replied Gwen as she closed her eyes and began to chant the spell.

Ben closed his eyes and tried to keep his mouth as closed as possible.

'Sorry Ben.' thought Gwen who didn't want to do this, but had no other choice if she wanted answers. Ben's form began to glow a slight green color to indicate the spell taking effect.

Ben still didn't look at her

"Now then, why have you been so angry at me?" asked Gwen.

"You're always so mean to me and belittle me! Don't you think I'm under enough pressure because of this stupid watch?! Who knows how many bounty hunters are after it, Vilgax, Ghostfreak! And then theres the fact that if I mess up even ONCE someone could DIE! And ontop of that I have to put up with your criticizing and belitteling!" Ben yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

Gwen was stunned at his response that she accidentally let the binds on him go.

Ben glared at her with tear stricken eyes and walked past her, purposely knocking into her as he did

Gwen just stood there as she let what Ben said sink in.

Ben sat at the now lit campfire several hours later just staring at the flames while Grandpa Max was cutting up food for dinner, knowing Ben wanted to be left alone.

Gwen had decided to stay away from Ben at the moment and sat under a tree that kept her in the shadows.

Gwen's thoughts were like a typhoon.

'Is that how Ben truly feels? And this whole time I thought he was just playing around. I should have actually been compassionate about what he was feeling.' thought Gwen feeling horrible about what shes done.

'Am I really such a bad person? A bad COUSIN?' Gwen thought darkly as she looked at her hands

She clenched her fists and felt tears beginning to stream down her face before she brushed them away. 'No, I don't deserve to feel bad about this. I should have been a better cousin.'

'I need to apologize!' She steeled herself.

Gwen stood up and cautiously approached Ben.

Ben didn't pay her any attention.

"Ben? Can we talk?" asked Gwen.

Ben just humphed at her basically saying 'Talk, I'll listen if I want.'

"Ben, I thought a lot about what you said before, and it made me realize I've been the worst cousin EVER. I know saying sorry won't be enough, but I do hope you understand that I am sorry." replied Gwen.

"Yea right." Ben scoffed sadly.

"I'm serious Ben. And to prove it to you, you can get a free shot at me. You can hit me, send me flying with one of your aliens, or even cover me in slime, I won't get mad." promised Gwen.

Ben tapped his chin and sighed "Fine. I got something." And he then got up and walked away from the RV.

Gwen stood there and felt a little nervous. Who knows what Ben would come up with?

Ben turned to her and said "Take your cloths off."

Gwen was shocked at his request and couldn't help but ask. "Y-You want me to s-strip?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Ben shrugged "If your serious you'd do this since it's something you'd NEVER do."

Gwen was hesitate and felt embarrassed at what she was about to do, but knew it needed to be done. She started by first taking off her shirt, revealing her lavender colored bra.

Ben gulped, not expecting her to really do it and his face burned red.

Gwen didn't notice and followed with unbuckling her jeans and dropping them, showing her lavender matching panties.

Ben's eyes widened and his heart beat was nearly twice as fast as normal.

Gwen's face was more red as she reached up behind her and began to undo her bra.

Ben rubbed his sweaty palms against the bottom of his shirt descretely.

Gwen undid the clip and let her bra drop to the ground, revealing her small breasts and nipples.

Ben gulped again as he tried to hide his small bulge.

Gwen wanted to stop right then and there, but she pushed herself to prove that she was sorry. So with all her nerves, she slipped her legs out of her underwear and put them down. She was now entirely naked in the cool air.

Ben was now staring agape at his nude cousin, his heart beating wildly, his pupils thin, his body sweating and his groin hard.

"H-H-How's this?" asked Gwen looking away with a blush while covering her breasts.

"It... It's good..." Ben muttered.

Both of them stood there, though Ben noticed Gwen shivered a little from the cool air.

"Hey? Are... Are you okay?" Ben asked as he walked forwards and put a hand on her arm.

"It's j-just a little cold out." replied Gwen. She found herself engulfed in a hug with Ben who wrapped his arms around her to try and warm her up.

"It's okay." Ben said as he held her close, blushing at the feel of her body "And I'm sorry."

Gwen smiled in relief at hearing that and put her arms around him as well, already beginning to feel warm from him. She also seemed to be growing warmer a little more down South.

And then she felt something poke her hip.

Both cousins were blushing up a storm from what was happening, but they surprisingly didn't try to pull away from the other. Gwen looked down and her eyes widened at seeing the bulge in Ben's pants.

Ben blushed brighter and looked away

"I-Is that painful?" asked Gwen looking away.

"A... A little..." Ben muttered.

Gwen was glad Ben forgave her, but she didn't want him to be in pain. So she steeled her nerves again and kneeled down in front of his pants and began to unzip them.

"W... What are you doing?!" Ben nearly yelled.

"Helping you." replied Gwen who had forgotten about the cold in favor of helping Ben. She managed to unzip his pants and reached into his underwear and felt the noticeable bulge behind them.

Ben moaned softly at her touch.

Gwen pulled his underwear down to reveal his semi-hard member that she grabbed a hold of.

Ben shuddered at her direct touch "G... Gwen..." he muttered.

Gwen was surprised to see Ben's member getting harder and felt more heat coming off from it. Looking at it seemed to also cause her own privates to warm up.

Ben softly bucked into her hand "So... soft..."

Gwen began to slowly move her hand up and down on his member and brought her face closer to it on instinct.

Ben had his eyes closed as he panted a bit at the feeling "G... Gwen..."

Hearing Ben's voice like that caused her to speed up her action and put her face close enough to where her breath could be felt on the tip.

Ben shuddered and bucked his hips, the head of hic cock touching her lips for a second.

Gwen touched her lips and grew curious now. She slowly brought her head in closer and surprised Ben by gently dragging her tongue against his member.

Ben gave a shuddered gasp at the feeling.

Gwen found the taste of the member odd, but strangely nice. She gave it a few more licks and began to gently suck on the tip.

"Oh Gwen!" Ben moaned.

Gwen noticed Ben's member seemed to twitch before she felt something spray inside her mouth.

Ben moaned as he held Gwen's head there while he unloaded in her mouth.

Gwen pulled her head back as the sudden liquid sprayed into her mouth was new to her, and she needed to take a breath before her mouth was full. The white liquid dripped from her mouth and onto the ground.

And a single final shot was blasted and hit her on the face gently.

Ben started to catch his breath from his first ejaculation while Gwen wiped some of the cum off her face with her fingers.

Gwen found that she liked the taste and licked up all she could.

"Wow..." gasped Ben feeling amazed at what just happened.

Gwen smiled up at Ben

"How was it?" asked Gwen.

"A... Amazing..." Ben admitted.

Before either of them say anymore, they heard their grandpa's voice from the RV.

"Kids! Dinners nearly ready!" Max called to them.

Both of the cousins realized they were still outside and Gwen was still naked. Ben helped pick up her underwear and kept a watch out while Gwen got dressed.

'Gwen rushed quickly and was soon fully dressed "Let's hurry!" She said.

Ben nodded and both of them quickly made it into the RV for dinner.

Both cousins smiled at each other as they sat down

*Timeskip*

We now found Ben Tennyson walking down the sidewalk with his omnitrix on his wrist, except it was much slimmer than before.

"Ben!" A familiar female voice called to him as the sound of heels clicking on concrete could be heard.

Ben turned around to see his cousin Gwen run up to him with a smile.

"Hey Gwen." He smiled back.

Both cousins smiled at each other while they went down the sidewalk.

"Man this has been a crazy few months." Ben sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

"I got the Omnitrix back, Grandpa Max disappeared, Kevin Levin became a good guy, we beat the alien Highbreed, got Grandpa back AND we found out we are part alien." Ben explained

"Yeah, that sure is a lot to take in." replied Gwen.

"Yeah." Ben nodded before he got a grin "And did you know you look naked when in your alien form?"

Gwen blushed at that comment and slapped him on the arm. "Shut up."

Ben just chuckled in reply as he wrapped an arm around her "Calm down. It's not something I haven't seen before."

Gwen blushed again, though not as much before snuggling her head with the crook of his neck.

"That's good." Ben smiled as he stopped and turned to face her. He wrapped both arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers "Because I don't want to loss one of the best things in my life."

Gwen smiled and pressed her lips against Ben's.

Ben instantly responded to the kiss, pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Both of them merely focused on one another and tuned out the rest of the world.

Gwen nibbled his lip softly before they pulled back, smiling.

"I never get tired of that." commented Ben holding Gwen by the waist as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Same here." Gwen smiled as she moulded her self into his side.

As the two of them walked down the sidewalk as close as they could be, they never stopped smiling.

*Timeskip*

We now find our lovely couple sitting at one of the benches at Mr. Smoothie.

Gwen had her head gently rested on Ben's shoulder as she sucked on her simple strawberry smoothie.

"Told you I could get you to like them." grinned Ben.

Gwen smiled at him "It's you. You can make me like almost anything."

"Like Sumo Slammers?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow and a cheesey grin.

"ALMOST anything." Gwen smiled as she playfully flicked his nose "You got no hope with that one."

"Worth a shot." grinned Ben taking a sip from his own smoothie before setting it down. He took a moment to look at the sky with a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Gwen asked.

"Just the thing that got us where we are now. I still remember it so clearly." replied Ben referring to that day when they were younger.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled before she turned him to face her and softly kissed him lovingly/

Ben gladly returned it and surprised Gwen by picking her up bridal style and began to walk down an alleyway.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled/giggled.

Ben took her to his new car, which was parked there to keep safe and put her in the passnger;s side while he got in the driver's seat. 

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked with a wide smile.

"My place." responded Ben driving the car out the alley and onto the road.

Gwen chuckled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder

The drive to his house was pleasant and smooth and both cousins soon found themselves heading inside after making sure Ben's parents weren't home.

Ben smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gwen "Looks like we're home alone.

"Mmm hmm."replied Gwen wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ben kissed her neck softly "How long has it been since we were like this?"

"Don't know. We haven't had much time for it."replied Gwen biting her lip to hold back her moans.

"Yeah... and my secret being out hasn't helped." Ben sighed.

"Will I need to worry about any fangirls taking you away?" teased Gwen.

"Never." Ben said heatedly, his eyes blazing with passion.

"Good." replied Gwen holding him in a hug that merely held romantic passion she had for him.

Ben smiled as he returned the hug.

Both of them merely stood there, holding one another as close possible.

"I... I love you Gwen." Ben whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." replied Gwen without hesitation.

Ben looked Gwen in the eyes, green meeting green, as they slowly closed and leaned forwards. 

The room was suddenly flooded with light from high-powered ones from outside.

"Ah my eyes!" Ben yelled as he covered his eyes

"Ben Tennyson! Come out and admit your latest plan to take over the word!" The voice of a familiar arrogant anchorman yelled.

"Great, this guy again." muttered Ben.

Gwen looked through the windows and squinted "Not just him. A bunch of others as well."

"Great." groaned Ben opening his door and seeing a big crowd there. "What are you doing Will!?" yelled Ben.

"Is it true your in a relationship with your cousin?" A random reporter yelled.

Ben kept his mouth shut while they bombarded him with more questions. 

Gwen flinched and held herself back so she didn't blurt anything out.

"Whatever happens, is between us?" replied Ben not giving them details.

And with that Ben growled and slammed the door closed.

"It's gonna be a lot harder now." groaned Ben rubbing his head.

Gwen wrapped her arms around him "It's okay. Why not tell them?"

"Because then they'll just make a big deal about it and we'll never hear the end of it." replied Ben.

"I don't care." Gwen muttered into his neck "I want to scream to the stars that my boyfrind is Ben Tennyson and I love him with all my heart."

"Someone's sounding a little cocky." teased Ben.

"Oh no." Gwen smiled as she reached down and squeezed Ben through his pants "THIS guy is 'cock-ey'."

(Lemon)

Ben was surprised at Gwen's move and found his lips crashing against hers as she began to prod his mouth with her tongue.

Gwen hungrily battled his tongue as she massaged Ben's cock through his pants

Ben wrestled against her tongue while also reaching up and cupping her modest sized breast in his hand and began to knead it.

Gwen moaned into the heated kiss.

Ben took the chance to taste the inside of her mouth while rubbing around the nipple that grew erect from his treatment.

Gwen moaned and pulled back, breaking the kiss "I'm ready... your room..." she then leaned forwards and whispered seductively into his ear "Take. Me!"

Ben didn't need to hear that twice as his pants were getting way too tight. So he gladly scooped her up and began to kiss her hungrily while rushing to his room.

Gwen gladly kissed back, tangling her fingers into his hair.

Ben kicked his door open and made it inside where he layed Gwen on the bed without breaking contact.

Gwen wrapped her black stocking clad legs around his waist and used that to pull him atop her

"Man, you sure are eager." grinned Ben feeling his groin rub against the lips of her vagina through her panties.

"I want you so bad Ben." Gwen moaned "I feel like I'm on fire! I need your big hard cock to take my virginity and fuck me like crazy!"

"As you wish." grinned Ben. He took no time at all and began to pull her black sweater off while she used her mana to help pull his jacket and shirt off.

Gwen unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off revealing her black lace bra-clad chest to Ben's eyes "Like what you see?" She asked as she undid her skirt and threw it away but kept her stockings on, now only in a black lace thong and bra.

"Definitely." grinned Ben whose jacket and shirt were off, now leaving his bare chest open for Gwen to see while her mana worked it's way on taking care of his pants.

Gwen undid the clasp of her bra and threw it away, smiling sexily "Then hurry up Hero Boy. I'm already soaked."

Ben managed to throw his pants aside and now had only his underwear which was sporting a noticeable bulge.

Gwen moved her visibly wet thong to the wide revealing her dribbling wet pussy "Please Ben! Hurry! Please!"

"Don't worry. There's no rush." spoke Ben softly while rubbing Gwen's face. He pulled his underwear down to reveal his impressive cock that caused Gwen's pussy to throb as her juices leaked down and onto the bed.

Ben captured Gwen's lips with his own and began to grab and knead her breasts that drove her crazy.

Gwen moaned throatily and rubbed herself against his cock trying to get it inside her.

"Alright alright. I'm putting it in." replied Ben pulling back as he lined his cock up with her pussy and felt her juices at the tip. He saw his cousin's eager look and slowly began to push into her.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen gasped as she felt herself be spread open.

Ben felt a slight bump going in and pushed a littleng harder. Ben noticed Gwen's pained expression and kissed her to help her distract her from it.

Gwen had a few tears fall from her eyes as she kissed back but it was no where near the worst pain ever. And it soon faded into pleasure, making her moan and buck into Ben softly to give him permission

Ben held her thighs in place and began to slowly push in deeper while trying to adjust to the tight walls of his cousin.

"Oh Ben! So good! Your so fucking big!" Gwen moaned as her eyes glowed purple. 

"And you're so tight!" moaned Ben trying to move faster.

Gwen moaned more and more every second, wrapping her legs around Ben tightly, and thrusting against him.

Both cousins felt great and tried to synch up with the others rhythm. Ben with his thrusting and Gwen with her grinding. But it was still their first time and to be expected when Ben felt his limit coming.

"Gwen... I... I'm close..." Ben grunted.

"Me to..." Gwen moaned.

"Should I..pull out..." grunted Ben going faster on instinct.

"No! In me please Ben! I wanna feel it!" Gwen screamed in pleasure.

Ben thrusted even harder into Gwen's womb and soon let it go as it seed shot straight into her, quickly filling up her pussy.

Gwen screamed in orgasm as her pussy tightened around Ben's cock. In that moment of pleasure her skin turned into bright purple energy, as did her hair. She had turned into her Anodite form as she came, her energy wrapping around the two as they came.

Ben tried to catch his breath as he took in his cousin's form. He was surprised at the sudden transformation.

"So good Ben." Gwen panted as she held him close.

"That was amazing." gasped Ben laying down on the bed while holding onto Gwen.

"Yeah, and it felt better after all that anticipation." Gwen sighed as she slowly reverted to normal.

"So, I guess that seals the deal." grinned Ben.

"You better believe it buster." Gwen smiled back as she pulled him into a loving kiss.

*Timeskip*

We now find our young couple relaxing on the hood of Ben's car.

"Ben. I... I need to tell you something." Gwen said nervously

"What is it Gwen?" Ben asked as he nervously fiddled with a small box in his pants.

"I'll be leaving for college soon. Meaning we'll be separated." replied Gwen looking down.

"Oh." Ben said sadly "Well, it doesn't matter. We will call and visit each other whenever we can." He rolled onto his side and smiled wildly.

"I know, but I'll be lonely there without you." replied Gwen with a down face.

"Same here." Ben sighed "But I've got something that may help a bit."

"What's that?" asked Gwen.

Ben slowly got off his car and fell on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"Gwen, since we were young, we've been nearly inseparable, and they've been the best times I've ever had. So Gwen, I ask you this important question. Will you make me the happiest man alive?" asked Ben opening the box and revealing the diamond ring inside.

"Oh Ben..." Gwen muttered, tears falling from her eyes "Of course I will!" she hugged Ben tightly as she kissed him lovingly.

Ben gladly returned it with all the passion he held and held her hand while slipping the ring on.

"It's so beautiful." Gwen smiled before she noticed the slight green tint to the diamond "Is... Is that TAYDENITE?!" She gasped.

"Yeah. I figured the best girl ever deserved a ring just as good." replied Ben.

"How did you get it?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Diamondhead." Ben said simply.

"Oh Ben, thank you." Gwen was crying tears of happiness and felt elated at being proposed.

"Anything for you." Ben smiled as he hugged her lovingly.

"So, when do you have to leave?" asked Ben.

"Two weeks." Gwen sighed as she snuggled against him.

"Then let's make the time count." replied Ben.

Gwen couldn't help but smile. She had to be the luckiest girl in the universe.

*Timeskip- 15 years later*

"Mom! Dad! Do I HAVE to go with Great Grandpa Max for the summer?!" Whinned a 10 year old boy. He had short red hair and shinning green eyes and was wearing a white and black shirt, green jeans and black and white shoes with an original Omnitrix on his right wrist.

"Son, I'm sure you'll have a great time." replied an older Ben Tennyson who had a far more advanced version of the omnitrix on his wrist.

Well, both wrists really. They were the Biomnitrix, the unique Omnitrix he himself had created using his smartest aliens

"Trust us, a similar trip changed our lives forever." The boy's mother, Gwen Tennyson, smiled.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Kenny, that was the trip that lead to your mother and I to getting together." Ben explained as the hyper advanced RV pulled up.

"Really? So what, you two were like childhood friends?" asked Kenny.

Ben and Gwen both looked at each other and smiled.

"Something like that." Gwen smiled.

"Go on Kenny. You don't want to miss your first day of summer talking." joked Ben.

Kenny poked his tongue out and ran into the RV. The two waved to Max as he took off, noticing Kenny arguing with a girl that looked like their cousin Lucy in the back

"Think history is going to repeat itself?" Ben asked as he hugged his wife

"It just might." replied Gwen kissing her husband.

Ben kissed back and started to massage her breast lightly making her moan into the kiss but before anything could happen they heard an explosion off in the distance making them pull apart and sigh.

"We're finishing this later." Gwen smiled as she patted his crotch before she ran away and jumped out of the window, her body gaining a pink aura as she flew away.

"God I love that woman." Ben smirked "Well, I guess It's Hero Time." He ran towards the window, bringing the two halfs of the device and called "CRASHSHOCKER!" Just before he reached it. In a flash of light he had transformed into the cross between CrashHopper and ShockSquash and jumped into the air

The universe was safe with Ben and Gwen Tennyson there.

They were heroes.

They were parents.

And most importantly, they were man and wife.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Vladat, Elizabeth

Alien oneshots

Vladat, Elizabeth

Note: Just to let everyone know that after this chapter, we're going to start giving a description of each female oc we've done. This way you can get a better idea of what they look like. The females from cannon don't need a description as you already know what they look like. Previous chapters will be updated when we have time, so remember to check them every now and again.

Elizabeth's description: Has red nail polish on her claws, ash colored grey skin, black colored lipstick, and has raven colored hair styled in several braids. Wears a red ballgown from the renassaince, and has a red mask similar to a ballroom mask.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves on board the lovely duck, ship to Rad Dudesman as they were flying away from the planet that was home to several alien species similar to movie monsters.

"That was extremely eventful." Ben sighed.

"I agree." replied Rook.

"At least we won't have to worry about another one of those creeps again." sighed Ben referring to the Vladat they fought.

"At least they where kind enough to give us this table as compensation." Ben commented.

The table he was referring to an ancient table that dated back when the Vladats use to rule. Now it was merely an interesting antique.

"I could make some money from it." replied Rad guiding his ship.

"That would be a massive waste." Ben commented.

"I agree. They gave you that out pf gratitude. Selling it would just be a waste." Rook noted.

"Well it doesn't go with my ship." replied Rad.

What they all didn't realize was that something inside began to slowly stir.

Ben walked over to the table and patted it "Maybe I could have it then?"

"Go ahead then." replied Rad still focusing.

Ben grinned at getting the table, but felt something from his hand placed on it.

"Yow!" Ben gasped as he pulled his hand off the table where a small cut formed on his hand

His finger had some blood on it which trickled down his finger and landed on the table. More specifically, close to a crack in it where it dripped down and fell on a pair of lips inside.

Inside the table a female Vladat lay, dorment. Until the blood slipped past her dark lips slowly and into her mouth.

Her eyes slowly began to open as her arms started to move and stretch from being crossed over her chest.

Her eyes were a blood red and hummed with both power.

"How..long?" groaned the Vladat who licked her lips to taste the rest of the blood and her eyes widened.

With a suddon move she shattered the table, which was once her coffin which she had been imrisoned in, and gave a powerful shout as she smashed it

"I AM FREE!" cried the Vladat rising from her coffin as her sudden arise had sent Ben jumping back with the rest of them being stunned at the entrance.

"Whoa." Ben muttered as he looked at the female vampire alien.

This Vladat wore a red colored ball gown that woman wore in the renaissance era. She had black hair draped in braids going down her back, but still had fangs and claw similar to the other Vladat they fought.

"Who are you?" Ben asked as he got up.

"My name is Lady Elizabeth, sworn ruler of the Vladats." proclaimed Elizabeth with narrow eyes.

"More like the last of the Vladats." Rook commented

"What? Impossible. We Vladats would not fall to any inferior beings." scoffed Elizabeth.

"All the other Vladats where killed years ago. And we killed the only other one besides you yesterday before we left." Ben explained as he tried not to stare at her

"What?!" yelled Elizabeth in fury at the human. She flew at him with her claws readied, but stopped an inch from him and began to sniff the air.

"He... He was kinda crazy... he wanted to rule the universe." Ben explained "A... And are... are you okay?"

Elizabeth noticed an odd, but tasty scent in the air that seemed to come from this human. She looked down and grabbed his hand before he could protest and stunned them all by beginning to suck the blood from the cut on Ben's finger.

Ben blinked in shock and tried to pull his hand from her mouth.

Elizabeth however didn't let go and continued to feed after who knows how long.

Ben began to feel a light dizziness from how fast she was sucking and was getting worried now.

"Let go!" yelled Ben trying to pry his hand free.

A lucky pull and he managed to get his hand back "There!" Ben sighed.

Elizabeth seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in before turning to Ben. "You. You're blood is what revived me. It would seem you are more valuable than expected." replied Elizabeth.

"Erm... what?" Ben asked

"You shall be my servant. Providing me with all the blood I need until I obtain my full power back so I might rule again." she proclaimed.

"Sorry,I don't think so!" Ben said simply

"Very well then. I will have to 'change' your mind." Elizabeth turned to Rook, Rad, and Hobble before sending out the Corruptura aliens that flew out and stuck to their heads.

"Not..again..." groaned Rook finding himself stand up.

Ben quickly slammed the Omnitrix and transformed "Whampire? Again? Wow. Lucky me."

"Get him my slaves." commanded Elizabeth. Rook, Rad, and Hobble all walked towards him with their arms outstretched.

Whampire dodged his controlled friends as the bat-like alien slipped from Hobble's head, giving Whampire the opening to charge and tackle Elizabeth

Elizabeth and Whampire wrestled with each other with Elizabeth gaining the upper hand and pushing him back.

Whampire saw the confined space wasn't working and flew out of there to get some space.

It was then that Elizabeth noticed the form Ben had taken

"He can become a Vladat? Very interesting." mused Elizabeth before she and Ben's controlled friends split up to find him.

Whampire was resting in the cargo bay panting.

"This is bad. I need to try and get the drop on her. No way am I being a servant boy." Whampire stood up and kept his ears peeled for any sound. Hearing none, he walked deeper into the cargo bay.

It was the that slim arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I have you now." Elizabeth slipped out of the shadows, and that was the time the omnitrix chose to time out.

"Oh come on Omnitrix! Now is NOT a good time!" Ben groaned.

"Now you will feed me." Elizabeth held Ben up by his shirt and readied her fangs.

Ben gulped and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Elizabeth was stunned at the sudden move. It had been years since she even thought of a male, and now a human one was kissing her.

Ben just kept up the kiss, eyes crushed shut. What was he thinking? Oh yeah. That this alien girl was hot. But hey, at least he tried something.

Elizabeth kept her hold on Ben, but now had her eyes closed as she returned it with vigor.

Ben's eyes widened when she started to return the kiss.

'Wow. She's good.' thought Ben who could tell she was an expert as her lips pressed against his and moved just the right way.

Ben decided to take the risk, against his better judgement, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sudden move and pulled back with a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Erm... it's a 'deeper' kiss..." Ben commented "... I think you've been locked away for a while."

"Indeed. I've only known a simple kiss. But that, was very different." muttered Elizabeth. "But why did you do it?

"I... kinda got carried away... you're a real good kisser." Ben said, purposefully dodging the question.

Elizabeth felt herself blush at the comment. Usually she was praised for her grace and beauty, but never kissing. It usually made her feel like she wasn't the ideal woman.

Ben smiled wildly inside, hopefully he could keep this out and get this done peacefully.

"Look, why don't we sit down and just talk?" suggested Ben.

"Why should I?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...I could tell you more on what you've missed, and you can tell how you came to be." suggested Ben.

"Fine. I need to know about the universe so I can rule it." Elizabeth stated.

"But why? Sure it sounds cool and all, but you'd have to worry about being killed by anyone close to you." replied Ben.

"I am... or WAS the Queen of the Vladats. It was what I was raised for and my purpose." Elizabeth explained

"Well didn't you have any siblings?" asked Ben hoping she had least had some childhood.

"I believe you already know him." sighed Elizabeth.

"Lord Transyl?!" Ben gasped.

"Yes, he's my younger brother." replied Elizabeth.

"Oh... sorry." Be muttered.

"Don't be. He was always spoiled rotten. Always thought he was superior even though I was suppose to take the thrown." replied Elizabeth leaning against the wall.

"Now. What is new in the universe?" Elizabeth asked with a slight growl.

"Well, for starts, times have changed. Meaning your race is nearly extinct." replied Ben.

Elizabeth growled there, narrowing her eyes.

"And I'm the wielder of the omnitrix, who goes around saving people." replied Ben showing the watch.

"The... what?" Elizabeth asked in general confusion

"It lets me become any known alien in the entire universe." replied Ben.

"I see. So you are the last male Vladat in the universe." Elizabeth stated.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way." replied Ben.

Elizabeth slowly walked towards him, her hips swaying a tiny bit, and grasped his face lightly with her long pale fingers and red painted nails "That so."

Ben's eyes widened at the sudden move from Elizabeth as he figured she would be more high class with the way she acted.

Her eyes suddenly became red spirals, making Ben's mind slowly fade away

"You will obey me and become my mate."

"I... I... I will obey you and be your mate." Ben muttered

"Good." came Elizabeth's soothing reply as she engulfed Ben's lips with her own this time.

Ben kissed back instantly, willingly, happily.

Elizabeth smiled inside as she let her new mate take over while she planned on she needed to do next.

Ben slowly pushed her back against a crate and continued the kiss, his mind slowly changing as he added more passion to the kiss

Elizabeth held Ben by the waist and let her tongue touch his only, to feel an amazing feeling going through her as the kiss deepened.

'THIS is the new 'tongue kiss' he has mentioned?! It feel so much better!' She thought as she kissed back.

(Lemon)

As they drew their bodies closer, Elizabeth noticed something against her leg.

She grabbed Ben and held him back "What is that?" She asked with a mix of anger, shock and confusion.

"I'm aroused." replied Ben still feeling the effects of her control.

Elizabeth's checks began to glow red "W... Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." replied Ben.

"R... Really?" Elizabeth gasped a bit. She has been complimented many times in her life, but never like this and never this honestly.

"Of course." replied Ben with a smile, his bulge still noticeable.

"P... Please me..." Elizabeth said breathily, nervously

Ben smiled and got on his knees before lifting up her red dress and spotted her underwear that was colored purple and seemed frilly.

Elizabeth blushed at his sight.

Ben got under her dress and carefully pulled down her panties, revealing her moist lips on display along with a odd scent coming from them.

Elizabeth's blush grew even more having another person see her there. Because of her pale skin of her species, her pussy lips and inside where a purple/blue/indigo'ish colour, and was starting to dribble a bit of juice from there.

Ben's mind began to register the scent as her pheromones and reached out with his tongue and took a gentle lick of her slit.

Elizabeth gasped in surprised pleasure "D... Do that again!"

Ben gladly went ahead and began to lick her slit while also letting her juices trickle down into his mouth. He even went ahead and began to suck on it when he spotted her clit.

Elizabeth started to pant "This... This is so good..." she gasped as moans slipped from her lips.

Ben grinned and began to lick even faster and began to focus more on her clit.

"Yes! Yes! Oh that feels so good!" Elizibeth gasoed and moaned.

Ben continued his treatment and began to rub her lips and even managed to get one inside her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she gasped. Her hands grabbed Ben's head, her red nailed fingers gripping his brown hair tightly and pushed him deeper into her pussy.

He soon managed to stick two fingers in her pussy and began to thrust furiously while also licking her clit.

"Yes yes! Oh yes! So good! YES!" She screamed as she came, her juices spraying around his fingers

Ben immediately went to work on cleaning up the juice around her pussy before standing back up.

Elizabeth panted as she stood there "That... that was... amazing..." she muttered before she looked at Ben in the eye.

"Unzip your pants." ordered Elizabeth.

Ben instantly did as he was told. His eyes weere still their normal green, except his pupils had turned red and the white had turned black. He had completely fallen to her thrawl at the taste of her orgasm juices and had become hers for eternity.

Elizabeth was impressed at the sight of Ben's cock twitching after being released and bent down to grasp it.

"It's so warm." She marveled.

She lowered her head and began to carefully lick the underside of it and was careful not to scratch him with her fangs.

Ben moaned softly "My Queen!" He moaned.

This time Elizabeth engulfed his entire cock and began to move her head up and down, trying to take it all in.

Ben groaned "M... My Queen! This feels so good!"

Elizabeth enjoyed being praised and continued to suck his cock while also using her tongue to lick all around it.

"Oh My Queen! Your tongue is so good! You're... You're amazing at this!" Ben moaned as he thrusted lightly.

Elizabeth reached down and began to lightly rub her lips from sucking on Ben's cock and felt him thrusting even more.

"M... My Queen... I... I'm so close!" Ben warned.

Elizabeth heard and quickened her pace while also rubbing his balls.

Ben grunted and fired his load down the Vladat queens throat, his hard member pulsing in her mouth as it did so.

Elizabeth may have been new at this, but she tried her best to swallow as must semen as she could.

Ben fell back, panting as he hit the ground, and looked at Elizabeth as he tried to catch his breath.

Elizabeth licked the extra cum on her face and smiled.

"You where amazing My Queen... and you looked so sexy during it and just now." Ben said in complete honesty.

"Why thank you...My King." grinned Elizabeth.

Ben's eyes widened a bit there "King?"

"Of course. Did you honestly think I wouldn't make you king?" giggled Elizabeth.

"Y... Yes. I did not think I was worthy of your beauty or splender." Ben stated "And your giggle is heavenly."

"Thank you, and don't think that. We should learn to love one another if we plan to repopulate my species." Elizabeth stroked Ben's face before lying down with her legs spread. "Now don't keep me waiting."

Ben crawled forwards and lined up with her pussy "Are you sure?"

"Does this prove it?" Elizabeth pulled Ben forward, causing his cock to penetrate her, causing her to gasp before waiting a moment to adjust. Once she did, she smiled at the feeling.

"Oh My Queen... you're so tight... hot... and wet..." Ben groaned as he started to thrust into her slowly.

"Ah..keep going...it feels so good..." moaned Elizabeth holding Ben close as he pushed deeper into her pussy.

"Anything... for... my Queen..." Ben grunted as he gradually thrusted harder and faster.

Elizabeth moaned at the feeling of her new lover trying to please her, which warmed her heart. She had lost her hymen decades ago while growing up and learning on how to be a proper lady, which explained the absence of blood, but she was still a virgin and felt these amazing new pleasurable feeling course through her body.

Ben kept going and reach forwards and cupped the alien queens, admittedly small, chest through her dress and started to grope it.

"Ah...I apologize...if they're...not big..." moaned Elizabeth arching her back so Ben could have better access to them.

"No... they're... perfect... just like... you..." Ben grunted as he thrusted slower but harder, pinching her nipples through her dress.

Elizabeth could feel herself getting closer to her limit due to being inexperienced in feeling this much pleasure.

"My King...I'm...almost there..." groaned Elizabeth.

"Me... two... AH!" Ben said, sighing in relief as he released inside her and filling her up.

(End of Lemon)

Both Vladat and human layed next to each other on the floor as they bathed in their afterglow.

"So good My Liz." Ben sighed in bliss

"My, a nickname for your queen? How bold." grinned Elizabeth.

"I... I am sorry if you are displessed my Queen. You just said we should fall in love and I thought a nickname would help." Ben said quickly in slight fear

"Don't worry, I like it." grinned Elizabeth.

Ben smiled at her. He slowly pulled out, careful to keep as much seed in her as possible. 'We need to repopulate the mighty Vladat race after all.' He thought before he began to mess with the Omnitrix.

"What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth in curiosity.

"I don't think green is suited for your King, my love." Ben said simply as the green on the Omnitrix became red. But not the overly bright red of Albedo's, instead a dark maroon/crimson like old dried blood.

"Impressive." smiled Elizabeth.

"Yes it is." Ben smiled as he kissed her again.

This was the start if a long campain. A long... bloody campain. But when the dust settled, Lady Elizabeth Tennyson-Transyl and her King Ben Tennyson stood tall as rulers of the Universe.

And it all started with a small cut on an old antique table...

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Incursean, Princess Attea

Alien oneshots

Incursean, Princess Attea

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben rubbed his head to try and calm his headache after what happened this night. He was controlled by a crazy cat girl, called a weird name, and had gotten switched around in his alien forms by two princesses.

"That's one night to add to the scrapbook." Ben muttered.

Rook had gone to take Nyancy away to Plumber HQ with Rayona following. Ester had gone home since it was getting too late and suggested they plan another date some other time.

Meanwhile Ben sat atop his Tenn-Speed.

"Man, now what am I suppose to do?" wondered Ben completely bored out of his mind.

It was then that the ship of a familiar ship arrived, one owned by a certain frog alien Princess.

Ben groaned at the sight of it and got ready when he saw Attea get beamed down.

"Hello again Tennyson." Attea smirked

"What is it Attea? I thought you left because you didn't need a husband?" asked Ben.

"That's true. I don't NEED one." Attea said as she walked towards him "However, I WANT one."

"What? Yeah right. Trying to get the drop on me, eh?" Ben cycled though his aliens and slammed down on it, transforming into Bloxx. "Well, it's not gonna work."

Attea held her hands up in the air "I'm not here to fight, Ben."

"Oh? And do I know you're honest?" asked Bloxx.

Attea reached behind her back and threw two guns forward, clattering on the ground infront of Ben.

"Okay? I'm not armed." replied Attea holding up her hands.

"Alright, say I do believe you. Why did you come back?" asked Bloxx.

Attea walked forwards and said one word "You." Before she leaned forwards and kissed Bloxx right on the lips.

It was at that moment the omnitrix chose to time out, causing Ben's soft lips to meet Attea's, making him even more stunned than ever.

Attea pulled back and smiled at Ben's stunned look.

"How was that, Tennyson?" asked the Incursean princess.

"I... you... I... er... what?" Ben mumbled.

"Breath Tennyson. It's not that hard." teased Attea.

Ben shook his head and glared "What was that for?" He growled.

"What? Did I take your first kiss?" teased Attea again.

"No." Ben snapped.

"Aww~! Is little Ben all gwumpy~?" teased Attea going a little too far.

"Attea. Explain. Right now or I will squash you." Ben said simply.

"Ok ok. I came back after Princess tomato left because I didn't like losing." replied Attea.

"Huh." Ben said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't want her to win you." pointed out Attea.

"Win me? Why do you care?" Ben rolled his eyes "Or are you not as much of a 'strong, independent woman' that I thought you were."

Attea actually blushed at the un-intended compliment, but focused. "Look Tennyson, whether you believe me or not, I do like you." replied Attea.

"You? Like me? Doubt it. You only think Bullfrag is hot." Ben said mockingly with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Would I not think your hot if I did this?" Attea pulled Ben forward into another kiss, except this one involved her sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Ben's eyes widened, especially at feeling the ridiculously long and sticky tongue being shoved into his mouth.

Attea pulled back with a grin and her hands on her hips. "There. Is that proof enough?"

"Uhhhh..." Ben muttered, staring in shock.

"W... What do you want?" Ben forced out.

"Like I said Tennyson. I. Want. You." replied Attea taking a step for each word til she was right in front of him.

Ben took a step back "B... But why?"

Attea stopped right there and got serious. "Because, you're different." replied the princess.

"Huh?" Ben asked again.

"Usually when I meet a guy I, they get all tongue tied or scared. But you simply aren't interested, which caught my attention." replied Attea.

"So... your interested because I'm NOT interested?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bingo Tennyson. Even when I conquered planets I got admirers, but they were all too scared for me. But you. You didn't hesitate to fight me, didn't fawn over me, and that impressed me. I figured meeting you was mean to be." Attea's face started to blush as she averted her eyes while unconsciously rubbing her arm.

"But if I DID start showing interest then that would be the OPPOSITE of what you liked." Ben commented, pointing out the flaw in her thought.

"That might have happened before, but the fact I'm talking to you about it now means that if you did return my feelings, I'd gladly accept them because you got ME to go after YOU first." retorted Attea.

Ben shrugged, not having a comeback "There's got to he more than 'I wasn't interested' though."

"Hey, when you're the leader of big empire bent on conquering worlds, you need to stay strong unless you want someone to strike." replied Attea with a frown.

"So? There is more to love and a relationship than one factor of attraction." Ben said simply.

"Well, then I guess I'm just gonna have to get you to like me." smirked Attea.

Ben just rolled his eyes "That wasn't what I asked Attea."

"I already figured you wouldn't just jump into a relationship with me, so I thought of the perfect plan." grinned Attea.

"Attea." Ben warned.

"Don't worry. All I'm gonna do is simply stay on Earth as an ambassador. I won't try to take it over, promise." replied Attea.

Ben just looked at her doubtingly.

"Hey, I might be a powerful ruler of the Incurseans, but even I know when to keep a promise." retorted Attea.

Ben rolled his yes and boarded the Tenn-Speed "You still didn't answer my question."

Attea sighed and stood up straight before answering. "Alright. I like not only because you got me interested, but I also think you're kinda cute. Bullfrag is hot, but he only comes out when you want him too. So I guess you could say I like you because you're not only cute, but you've got something most of my men don't have. Courage."

Ben shrugged back "Okay." He said.

Attea walked towards Ben "Hey... Ben."

"What?" asked Ben after putting his helmet on.

Attea sighed "I have one final proposal for you."

"And that would be..." replied Ben.

"You promise to one day marry me, and I shall make an alliance with earth." Attea promised.

"You want me to be engaged to you, even though we're not even in a relationship?" asked Ben with a raised eyebrow.

Attea shrugged "Yep. After all, we can get closer and I can make you fall for me."

"I'm guessing you'll just follow me around until I agree, right?" guessed Ben.

"Oh you already know me so well lover." Attea smirked.

Ben sighed in defeat and tossed her the extra helmet. "Well you might as well get on." replied Ben starting the engine up.

Attea quickly did so, running up and straddling his bike and wrapping her arms around his waist squeezing her body close to his.

Ben blushed at the sudden feeling and ended up hitting the ignition by accident.

Attea giggled "Easy Benney boy. We don't want to 'shoot off' too quickly now, do we?" She grinned.

"Q-quiet." replied Ben getting the bike back in control while trying to calm himself.

Attea just giggled again.

"Where exactly are you going to be staying?" asked Ben who wanted to keep tabs on her. She was the ruler of a large empire, which is something to keep tabs on.

"Duh, with you of course." Attea said with a roll of her eyes.

Ben nearly hit the brakes and sent them flying at hearing that. "What!"

"What?" Attea asked back.

"What do you mean you're staying at my house?" asked Ben over the sound of the traffic.

"Exactally what I said." She shrugged.

"Shouldn't you ask the person first before just deciding to sleep at their house?" retorted Ben.

Attea waved him off "I've already called your Mom and she said yes."

Ben would have facepalmed if he wasn't busy trying to get them home safe. His mom meant well, but she needed to be cautious of who called. Soon he and the Incursean princess made it to his house.

"She was with Ma Vreedle... don't know how THEY were friends." Attea said with a shrug as she took her helmet off.

"Long story." sighed Ben using his keys to open the door and walking inside. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh Ben! Hello dear!" His mother, Sandra, greeted when she saw Attea "And you must be his girlfriend, Attea right?"

"That's right Miss Tennyson." Attea nodded.

"Please, just call me Mom." Sandra smiled.

Ben's jaw dropped at the and he turned to Attea with a glare. "Girlfriend? That's what you told her?"

"Yep." Attea smirked before she pulled him into a kiss.

Ben was surprised but managed to pull Attea away just as Sandra smiled. "Aww! You two look so cute together." gushed Sandra.

"Thank you Mom." Attea smiled.

"Ugh." Ben groaned as he walked off to his room for silence.

Attea giggled "He had a bad day." She half-lied to Sandra.

"Well I'm just glad he has someone like you with him." replied Sandra.

"Thanks Mom." Attea smiled as she hugged her.

After their hug, Attea headed off to Ben's room and saw him playing on his game system with a bored look on his face.

"Are you okay Baby?" Attea asked as she sat down and hugged him from behind.

"How long are you going to act like that?" asked Ben.

"However long it takes." Attea shrugged.

"Pretending to be a girlfriend isn't gonna make me fall for you." replied Ben going back to his game.

"I'm not pretending." Attea said simply "You said you'd marry me."

"What?" gasped Ben in surprise.

"You did dumby." Attea said with a roll of her eyes "You agree to marry me and the earth shall forever be safe from my people."

"Not that. You mean to tell me you've been serious this whole time? You weren't pretending to be sweet?" asked Ben.

"Yep. Thats right." Attea said.

Ben was surprised as he figured the princess was just putting up an act to make him relent, but the fact she was serious this whole time struck something in him.

Attea sighed "But if your seriously want me gone..." she got up and walked out of the room.

She was stopped by a hand on her wrist and was surprised to see Ben standing there with a firm grip on her arm.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't go." requested Ben.

Attea just raised an eyebrow

"Look. If you were really being truthful, then maybe this relationship wouldn't be so bad." replied Ben in honesty.

Attea's eyes widened in shock

"But if you're serious about leaving, you're free too." replied Ben looking away.

Attea fell to her knees and grabbed Ben's face before pulling him into a kiss.

Ben this time went with it and held Attea's face as they let their lips move with one another.

It was at that moment that Sandra walked in and coughed to get their attention.

"If you two are that close, I suggest closing the door." smiled Sandra.

"Mom!" Ben blushed as he looked away.

Attea smiled and held Ben to her chest while replying, "We'll make sure mom." grinned Attea.

"Attea!" Ben gasped again.

Sandra smiled and left them alone while thinking to herself. 'I'm going to be a grandmother!'

Meanwhile Attea just giggled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Tetramand, Princess Looma

Alien oneshots

Tetramand, Princess Looma

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben rubbed his head to try and calm his headache after what happened this night. He was controlled by a crazy cat girl, called a weird name, and had gotten switched around in his alien forms by two princesses. "That's one night to add to the scrapbook." Ben muttered.

Rook had gone to take Nyancy away to Plumber HQ with Rayona following. Ester had gone home since it was getting too late and suggested they plan another date some other time. Meanwhile Ben sat atop his Tenn-Speed

"Man, now what am I suppose to do?" wondered Ben completely bored out of his mind.

It was then that the ship of a familiar ship arriving, one owned by a certain four armed alien princess.

Ben groaned at the sight of it and got ready when he saw Looma get beamed down.

"What is it Looma?" asked Ben getting off his ride.

"I come once the damn frog was gone." Looma stated.

"Why? Weren't you done with Earth?" asked Ben.

"But I'm not done with you." She said before she kissed him.

Ben was stunned by the sudden lip lop and jumped back. "Woah, I thought you two didn't need a trophy husband?" asked Ben.

"Exactly. I don't want a TROPHY husband. I want a strong, powerful, caring one who can stand, not only beside me but when I am unable to stand. And that is you." She said simply.

Ben was surprised at the compliments and didn't know what to say, especially when she pulled him into a hug with all four of her arms.

Looma smiled at him and leaned forwards to kiss him again.

This time Ben didn't have room to jump back and decided to go with the kiss, might as well enjoy it.

Looma kissed him strongly, her arms holding him close.

Soon air was needed and both parted. Looma had a pleased smile on her face while Ben was still confused. "I don't get it. What is it about me you like? I thought you only liked Fourarms?"

"Of course I don't just like your Tetramand form! That would he ridiculous! YOU where the one to beat me! I just needed you in the form so we may battle again so you may re-win my hands!" Looma said, looking insaulted.

"Hold up there Looma. I understand beating in you battle wins your hand, but isn't there another way?" asked Ben.

"Not according to tradition. Unless..." Looma started but stopped, blushing.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"Unless the woman was pregnent." Looma said, barely audible "And we are both too young and not ready for that."

Ben blushed at the implications and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well... maybe there is something we can do." Ben said.

Looma blushed at that suggestion. "But Ben..we're still so young."

"No no no! Not that!" Ben argued, his face reddening more.

"Oh. Then what did you have in mind?" asked Looma.

"We date. We act like friends and get to know each other. We aren't engaged but still in a relationship." Ben explained.

Looma mulled the idea over before nodding.

"That is a good idea." The red alien woman nodded.

Ben was glad they managed to find a way and got in his Tenn-Speed. "Well, come on." replied Ben.

Looma nodded and tried her best tk squeeze into the bike.

"Maybe you should try your own bike." suggested Ben since she had her own sweet ride.

"Okay." Looma said as she got off and called down her own, getting on it

Ben drove to his house with Looma keeping up until they made it to his house and got off their rides.

"Your house looks nice" Looma smiled "Er... sorry about what I did to it last time I was here darling."

"Don't worry about it. My parents have great insurance when it comes to alien damage." replied Ben going inside. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Hi sweety." Sandra smiled

"Hey mom. I have a guest for you to meet." Ben moved aside as Looma crouched down to fit through the doorway.

Sandra's eye's widened at seeing Looma again.

"Hello, Mrs. Tennyson." greeted Looma with an awkward smile.

"Er... hello dear." Sandra stuttered a bit

"Well mom, she's also a little more than a guest." replied Ben scratching his cheek.

"What do you mean dear?" Sandra asked.

"Well, we've discussed this, and we've decided to try and hold a relationship." replied Ben.

"Oh." Sandra muttered before she smiled and said "Well, I am real happy for you son."

"Thanks, and I was kinda hoping you and her could try and get over the whole house getting destroyed thing." replied Ben knowing it would be awkward.

"Oh I'm already over it. It has happened several times so no point in getting mad." Sandra waved him off.

"Well that's good." smiled Ben.

"Now listen here you." Sandra said as she pointed at Looma "You had better not hurt my son."

"I would never dream of it. If I did, I would forever be alone." replied Looma with honesty.

"Good." Sandra smiled before she hugged Looma.

Looma returned it with each of her arms.

"Welcome to the family." Sandra smiled

Looma was happy to be accepted by Ben's mother and managed to make it to Ben's room while making sure she stayed low.

Ben followed, blushing as Looma looked around his room

"Your room suits you darling." smiled Looma.

"R... really?" Ben asked.

"Indeed. In my room, I hold several trophies as well. Though most of them are the heads of creatures I've vanquished with my bare fists." grinned Looma.

"Er... thats... cool?" Ben asked.

"Thank you." smiled Looma.

Ben noticed the size comparison between Looma and his room and thought of something. "I'm not sure my bed will fit both of us."

"Nonsense." Looma waved him off as she layed on the bed, taking up all the room.

"Where will I sleep then?" asked Ben not noticing the naughty smile on Looma's face.

She grabbed Ben and held him ontop of her.

"There. Now you can sleep peacefully whenever you want." smiled Looma hugging Ben to her while he was on him.

Ben just blushed brightly.

"And if you like, I can take off my armor." suggested Looma.

Ben just blushed brighter "N... No need for that."

It was at that exact moment Sandra walked in to see how Looma was adjusting. She stopped at seeing Looma and Ben in their position.

"I will just leave you kids alone." She said and closed the door, walking away.

Ben leaned his head back and wondered what he got himself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Lenopan Sludgepuppy, Lucy part 2

Alien oneshots

Lenopan/Sludgepuppy, Lucy part 2

Well people, just to let you know that we have begun to do continues for certain pairings, but not everyone. I would need to discuss with GreyKing46.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find Ben Tennyson holding his girlfriend on his lap as they looked at the stars. Lucy had picked the place, saying it had a way of bringing couples together.

"This is nice." Ben smiled as he held her close.

"I know right." agreed Lucy leaning into Ben.

Ben smiled and kissed her neck softly "How did you find out about this place?"

"I heard about it from a few kids in town." replied Lucy sighing in bliss.

"That was lucky." Ben smiled

Lucy smiled and began to kiss Ben from her position on his lap.

Ben kissed back lovingly, holding her closer. He soon pulled back and smiled "I am the luckiest man in the universe." He said honestly.

"And I'm the luckiest girl." Lucy kissed back with all the passion she had to prove it, and caused them to fall down with Lucy on Ben's stomach.

Ben laughed as they broke their kiss.

"What's so funny?" smiled Lucy.

"Just remembering how amazing you are, and how you have helped keep me sane." He smiled.

"Oh yeah. I remember." replied Lucy going back to the memory.

(Flashback)

"Ben?" Lucy asked through the door as she knocked it. He had been in there for the last few days, ever since Vilgax's last attack.

"Ben, come on out." requested Lucy wanting to make sure he was alright.

There was no answer so she used her alien powers, her hand turning into mud, and poped open the lock and opened it. And she then entered "Hello?" She asked.

Ben was curled into a ball on his bed, looking the other way.

"Ben?" Lucy walked over and began to shake his body to get him to turn towards her.

Ben's face was blank, his eyes distant and dried tears on his cheeks.

"Ben!" Lucy pulled him up and tried to get him to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so tired." Ben muttered.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Everyday I have to fight some wacko who wants to rule the universe, to destroy the universe, who wants the Omnitrix, who wants to kill me for stopping their plans to do the others. I... I'm just so tired." Ben sighed.

"Ben, I can't say I understand that feeling cause I'm not you. But I do care, and I know you're stronger than this. So don't ever give up. you're strong, and the people around you care. Just remember who you're fighting for, and you can get through this." urged Lucy pulling Ben into a hug.

Ben tiredly hugged back "I know I... I'm just so tired with it. I feel like there is no point in what I do."

"But there is a point. You've used the omnitrix to fight and beat each one of those losers, and the world has been kept safe. Anyone else would use it for themselves, but you use it to save people. Maybe that's your destiny. To help keep the world safer, even if it never ends." replied Lucy.

"So you're saying I'm doomed to this forever?" Ben sighed sadly

"No, because you'll always have me, Gwen, and Grandpa Max beside you through thick and thin. So don't give up when things look bleak, because I know you can do it." smiled Lucy.

Ben was quiet for several seconds before he sighed "You're right."

"There you go. Now show me the Ben I love, or I'll start tickling you." warned Lucy with a grin.

Ben just laughed and kissed her.

(Flashback End)

"Yeah, I really owe a lot to you." Ben held her close and began to kiss her with even more passion than before.

(Lemon)

Lucy kissed back equally as passionate as she literally squashed her body flush against his.

The part of Lucy that was her waist slithered around, undoing Ben's jeans and pulling both them and his underwear down as she continued to kiss him.

Ben went to work and began to help lift her top off to reveal her pink colored bra.

Lucy began to massage her mud-like lower half to message his cock.

Ben groaned the feeling and thought to himself. 'Two can play that game.' He pulled her bra off and began to grope her bare chest while also occasionally licking her nipples.

Lucy moaned. Her lower half played with him more while she pushed his face deeper into her chest "Oh Ben! So good!"

Ben took the chance to lightly bite onto her nipples while also sucking on them with vigor.

Lucy gasped in pure pleasure "Ben!"

Ben didn't cease in his attack and began to alternate from one nipple to the next.

Lucy pulled Ben's head closer "Oh yes!" Her lower half began to move faster and faster.

Ben groaned at the feeling of Lucy's lower body moving around his cock like that. It was massaging it in all the right places that he was close to cumming.

Lucy's hips reformed around his cock, it now being deep inside her suddenly , and gasped in pure pleasure

Lucy began to rub Ben's cock more thoroughly as it reached deeper inside her.

"Ben your so big! So deep inside me!" Lucy moaned as she bounced faster and faster.

Ben gripped her breasts and began to push as deep as he could into her.

"Cum in me! Cum deep in my womb Ben!" Lucy panted into his ear.

Ben didn't hesitate and slammed as deep as could and began to fill her with his sperm.

Lucy screamed as she came as well

Both of them panted at the excitement while Lucy's lower half returned to a pair of legs.

"That was... amazing..." the blonde alien girl panted.

"I'll say." agreed Ben.

Lucy snuggled up close to him and they just stayed there, together. Relishing in the afterglow.

"We should come to this spot more often." replied Ben with a smile.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded as she snuggled into him "I love you."

"I love you too." replied Ben capturing her lips once more as they let their exhaustion lull them to sleep where they dreamt of each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Petrosapien, Jade part 2

Alien oneshots

Petrosapien, Jade part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves at a temporary plumber base. Jade had been escorted there so she could get a better grip on her powers. 

She was trying her hardest to run through an obstical course as she fired a few diamond shards as she went through.

She hit a few targets while missing the rest. She also got sent flying from the lasers for dodging.

Meanwhile, at the top of the room, there was a watching room. Ben, Max, Gwen and Kevin were inside, looking at Jade as she tried to get through the course.

"Man, I hope she'll be alright." commented Gwen.

"Yes. I do believe that she has potential though." Max nodded.

"I'm positive she'll get it." replied Ben with confidence.

"I doubt it." Kevin scoffed a bit.

Ben frowned at him while Gwen slapped him on the back. "Be nice."

It was at that moment that Jade was blasted away and into a wall.

"Alright, I think that's enough." replied Max shutting the training down.

Jade looked down sadly at her crystaline hands 'These hands. They are not mine. They are the hands of a... of a FREAK!' she thought as she clenched them angrily 'A loser! A weak, loser, freak!'.

She stopped her inner hatred as she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ben giving her a smile.

Jade felt her new crystal face turn into a smile as well, Ben's smiles were just contagious. He had been a big help for her the last two or so weeks.

"Don't worry Jade. You'll get the hang of your powers in no time." encouraged Ben.

"Thanks." Jade muttered half heartedly.

"Come on, maybe some fresh air will help." suggested Ben.

Jade nodded and stood up, her body constantly making noise as it moved.

Ben walked her out of the course and showed her the way outside where the night sky was already out.

Jade gave a deep sigh. She could barely feel the fairly strong breeze.

"I know this is a big change for you, but I'm confident you can pull through it." remarked Ben.

"Thanks." Jade said, not really paying attention.

"Hey, how about I join you?" suggested Ben scrolling through his aliens.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix before becoming Chromastone. "There, now we're both made of gems."

Jade just looked at herself again and turned to look at Chromastone

"I doubt that's gonna help." mumbled Jade.

"Oh come on." Chromastone smiled "It'll be okay."

Jade sighed and shook her head. "If you say so."

Chromastone sighed and gave her a hug.

"I really am sorry for this, but you need to stay strong."

"Yeah." Jade sighed. 

Jade froze at Chromastone's touch and basically collapsed into his grip, wrapping her arms around him and crying her eyes out. Or at least trying to, as her new crystaline body made really crying impossible so she was just making the noise as she weeped.

"Go ahead Jade. Cry as much as you need to." Chromastone did his best to rub her back and held her there while she weeped.

Jade just kept crying as she held Chromastone close.

Soon she began to get tired from letting out her sadness and simply stayed in Chromastone's embrace.

"You okay?" Chromastone asked in worry.

"Yeah, just tired." mumbled Jade feeling tired.

"That's good." Chromastone smiled

That was the moment the omnitrix started to beep before Ben reverted back to his regular form.

Jade just looked sad at him. He could change back.

Ben noticed her sad look and suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. "Wait, maybe one of my aliens can help." suggested Ben.

"I don't think so." She sighed.

"On the contrary." Ben dialed through his aliens before slamming down and becoming "Brainstorm."

Jade just raised her eyebrow a bit.

"He might not be as smart as one of my previous aliens, but I'm sure this fellow can create a device that will help you." replied Brainstorm leading the way back to base.

Jade followed quietly.

Soon the two of them made it to the lab, and that's when Brainstorm went to work. He grabbed different parts and began to slowly put them together while using his electricity to weld the parts together.

Jade raised an eyebrow again.

"And done!" Brainstorm held what looked to be a regular bracelet in one of his claws.

"What's that?" Jade asked.

"This is a special DNA suppressor. Simply slip this on your wrist, and it will resize itself to fit. It will keep your Petrosapien DNA from manifesting, allowing you to become human once more." replied Brainstorm.

Jade's eyes widened and quickly grabbed it.

She slipped it onto her right wrist, and gritted her teeth as her crystal body began to slowly retract into her body and she began to see skin.

Her eyes widened as she looked at her hands. Her human hands.

"I'm...I'm back to normal." whispered Jade in wonder as she felt tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes you are." Brainstorm nodded as he flashed green and reverted to Ben "And you can change back whenever you want."

Jade wrapped Ben into a tight hug while her tears fell down her face. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

Ben hugged her back "You're welcome."

Jade pulled back and held Ben's face there. "Thank you so much." she moved forward and pressed her now human lips against his.

Ben's eye widened before they closed and kissed back blissfully.

They both parted with Jade smiling. "Consider that a thank you gift."

Ben chuckled "You're welcome." He replied with a smile.


	16. Loboan, Fluffy

Alien oneshots

Loboan, Fluffy

Fluffy's description: Slightly taller than Blitzwolfer. Has curvy body similar to a human female. Has yellow eyes with tuffs of hair around her wrists and ankles.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find our her, Ben Tennyson in the great city of London, England.

Only an hour ago he, his friend and partner Rook, and his childhood crush Kai Green had defeated the Forever Knights as they tried to obtain Excalibur.

However it seems that Ben has accidentally locked himself into the form of Blitzwolfer, once named BenWolf, and could not remember how to unlock it. Much to the other two's amusement.

"It's not funny." replied Blitzwolfer crossing his arms.

"I must disagree." Rook chuckled

Ben just growled at him.

"Come on, it makes you look cute." replied Kai patting him.

"Get off me Kai." Blitzwolfer growled, jerking his head away.

"Easy Ben. Besides, why's your tail wagging then?" asked Kai pointing at his tail.

"Canines don't just move their tails when they are happy Miss Green." Rook argued back "Besides, it is more of a swaying motion which normally singnifies annoyance or irritation."

Blitzwolfer humphed at Kai's annoying petting and took off running to get some space. 

"Ben!" Rook yelled at him

"He's still such a baby." Kai humphed as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Will you please be quiet!" Rook yelled angrily.

Blitwolfer ran to get away and dove into an alleyway to hide. He sighed in annoyance. Ever after all these years, Kai was still stuck on preferring his wolf form over his regular form.

"She'll never grow up." growled Blitzwolfer sitting down against the wall.

What he failed to pick up, was a faint scent that belonged to an alien of Blitzwolfer's species.

But he did hear the snap of a twig and quickly span around "Who's there?!"

"A friend." replied a figure who stopped into the light. Blitzwolfer was stunned to see another Loboan, and a female one at that. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" Blitzwolfer asked.

"I followed you because of your scent. And I'd rather not say my name." replied the female Loboan walking closer.

"Get back and answer my question if your not looking for a fight!" Blitzwolfer growled.

The female Loboan and sighed. "Fine, but you better not tell anyone."

Blitzwolfer just tilted his head in confusion.

"It's Fluffy." whispered the now identified Loboan.

"... what was that?" Blitzwolfer asked after several seconds.

"Fluffy." she replied with an embarrassed look on her face.

Ben nearly started laughing but clamped both hands over his mouth, holding it back as best he could but a small noise was still barely audible.

"What did I just say?" Fluffy snarled at him.

"S... Sorry... c... couldn't help it." Blitzwolfer muttered "I... I tried."

Fluffy huffed before rubbing her head. "You took it better than I thought."

Blitzwolfer just raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I figured you'd burst out laughing without caring." replied Fluffy.

"Well... normally I might. But I've had a bad day of someone not caring about my feelings and just what she wants." Blitzwolfer shrugged.

"Care to talk?" suggested Fluffy.

"No thanks. I don't like to talk about these things with strangers." Blitzwolfer said simply.

"Oh really?" Fluffy rushed up to him and began to sniff him from various spots. "You're scent is nice."

"Er... thanks?" Blitzwolfer replied as he took a step back from her.

Blitzwolfer was confused, but found him sniffing her back the same way. Almost like instinct.

'What's going on?' Blitzwolfer thought.

Fluffy and Blitzwolfer soon stopped and simply began to rub their heads together.

'Oh come on! What's going on?!' Blitzwolfer yelled in his head

Luckily for Ben, it seemed luck was on his side as the omnitrix flashed, reverting him back to human, and snapping him out of his trance.

"What was that?" Ben asked in shock.

"That usually happens when two Loboans take an interest in one another." replied Fluffy.

"Huh?!" Ben asked in confusion.

"When two Loboans who are destined to be mates, their instincts guide them. And I think that's why I followed you." replied Fluffy.

"... Come again." Ben said in shock

"What I'm trying to say..." Fluffy stood over Ben and held him close to her furry chest. "...is that you're my mate." sighed Fluffy in happiness.

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled.

Ben tried to pry himself out of her grip, but she was much stronger since he was back to normal.

"Let go of me!" He gasped.

Fluffy didn't hear him as she was basking in his scent and began to nuzzle the top of his head.

"Fluffy!" Ben yelled

Ben managed to move his hand towards the omnitrix and cycled through it at random considering his position and just prayed for a good one.

He slammed it down and transformed into Ball Weevil "Oh damn it!"

He started to run on his tiny legs while Fluffy was confused as to where he mate went.

The Omnitrix then flashed and he reverted to Ben, making him curse as he realized that after being 'Locked In' as Blitzwolfer the Omnitrix would only have a small charge... as in a tiny one

"There you are!" cried Fluffy running at him on all fours.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ben screamed.

Ben started running down the alley to try and get away and looked around for a way to get away. Luckily for him, again, he saw one of London's tall buses coming by.

Ben quickly sprinted and snuck onto the double decker bus and sighed as it started to drive off.

"Hope I lost her." sighed Ben.

"Girlfriend troubles?" A wise looking old man asked

"Something like that." replied Ben leaning back in the seat.

"Do you want help with it?" the old man asked.

"If it was that easy, I'd gladly go for it." replied Ben.

"Okay. So what seems to be the problem?" The old man asked again.

"Well, this one girl I knew since we were kids doesn't like me for who I am. And now this other girl suddenly came into my life out of nowhere, so I'm clueless on what to do." replied Ben.

"What about this other girl?" The old man asked before he held out a paper bag full of sweets "Jelly baby?"

"No thanks." replied Ben. "This other girl followed me after I needed some alone time, and she came on a little too strong. Considering I barely know her, I didn't want to tell her what's wrong."

"Maybe you should talk to her. Sounds like a much better girl than the first one. She clearly likes YOU for YOU." The old man said simply.

"Maybe, but she came onto me way too strong. Plus, like I said, I barely know her." sighed Ben.

"Then talk to her. Explain she's coming on too strong and that you think she's a great girl but you need to get to know her better before you get into a relationship." The old man said simply

"Hmm, I might try that." smiled Ben getting up as the bus stopped. "By the way, who are you?" asked Ben.

"My names Tom." The man smiled "Tom Baker." And with that he got off the bus and walked off. Rounding a corner he was face to face with Professor Paradox "Professor."

"'Doctor'." Paradox smiled "I thank you for you help with Ben Tennyson."

"Any time." Tom shrugged before he walked towards a TV studio which had the letters 'BBC' on it

Ben scratched his head at the man, but shrugged his shoulders and stepped off. And that was the spot where Rook and Kai spotted him.

"Ben! Oh thank goodness you are here! Miss Green has been steering me to madness!" Rook exclaimed.

"Well maybe if you had an idea where he was, we would have found him." retorted Kai. 

"I requested you to be quiet!" Rook yelled at Kai,

"I... think you mean she was 'driving you crazy' Rook." Ben said simply.

"Look, let's just be glad we found you, and...why aren't you Blitzwolfer?" asked Kai looking disappointed.

"Because the Omnitrix timed out. Because I LIKE being ME instead of one of my aliens!" Ben snapped back.

"Well excuse me if I think one of your aliens improves your looks!" retorted Kai.

"Well excuse me that I LIKE the way I am!" Ben yelled back.

"I wonder if you're more obedient as Blitzwolfer!" shouted Kai. "In fact, why don't you become him and I can play fetch with you."

"Oh you are a REAL treat aren't you?!" Ben said sarcastically.

"Oh? Well at least I don't use that watch for my own gain. Unlike SOMEONE!" yelled Kai.

"I use it to HELP PEOPLE!" Ben yelled at her.

Both of them were ready for a fight, but were stopped from hearing a loud howl that seemed to be getting closer.

"Oh... crap." Ben muttered as Rook took out his Proto-Tool.

All of them looked up and saw a figure descend towards them and landed between Ben and the others.

"Er... Hi Fluffy." Ben said with a small wave.

"My mate!" cried the Loboan in joy as she pulled Ben into a hug while her tail was wagging.

"Mate?" Rook asked as he lowered his Proto-Tool.

"Yes. This little human is my destined mate. Oh! I forgot to ask your name." grinned Fluffy.

"Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben said simply while Kai was shaking.

"Um, excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" asked Kai.

"Hugging my Mate?" Fluffy asked in confusion.

"What's the matter Kai?" Ben asked smuggly.

"Excuse me if a sudden werewolf comes out of nowhere and grabs you. Yeah, sorry for caring." retorted Kai.

"Like you actually cared about ME." Ben shot back.

Kai frowned while Fluffy still looked confused. "Ben, who is this female?"

"That is Kai Green. A selfish girl who wants to 'train and tame me' in my Loboan form." Ben explained.

Kai huffed at the introduction while Fluffy's eyes narrowed and she turned to Kai, growling with her fangs shown.

Rook gulped and took a step back, Ben following his lead.

"So, you want to keep my mate like some kind of pet?" asked Fluffy holding back from tearing her to shreds.

Kai just glared at her.

"I find that highly unlikely." smirked Fluffy.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kai said back angrily.

"Because once two Loboans are bonded, nothing can tear them apart." smirked Fluffy.

"So?" Kai asked ignorantly, not understanding the situation.

"Meaning, not even years of training would stop him and me from being together." replied Fluffy.

Kai's eyes narrowed "Unless you're out of the picture." She growled.

Kai made a grab for Fluffy, but was held back by Rook with a frown on his face.

"Vocalizing an at to harm and or kill a resident alien of this planet may not be one of your laws, but we plumbers take them very seriously."

"And even then, assault and/or murder of ANYONE is highly frowned apon." Ben said "Most people wouldn't even CARE that Fluffy is an alien with you openly admitting it and then jumping at her like that."

Kai struggled as Rook pulled out some handcuffs and put them on her. "You have the right to remain silent. We will deliver you to Plumber HQ in Bellwood.

"Let me go!" Kai started yelling.

"Oh shut up." Ben groaned as he pulled his shirt off and ripped it apart. Balling a bit of it up he shoved it into her mouth and then tied the rest of it around the lower part of her head, forming a make-shift gag.

"Finally!" shouted Rook in relief before he dragged her away to give his partner and Fluffy some alone time.

"Er... hi." Ben said nervously. 

"Hello Ben. What's wrong?" asked Fluffy. 

"Nothing really. Just... well... nervous, shocked and confused." Ben shrugged.

"Am I part of that?" asked Fluffy.

"Yeah. It's Nothing against you!" Ben said worryingly "Listen. I am sure you are a nice girl. Most likely an AMAZING girl. But can we just start slow? As friends?"

"Of course. The last thing I would want to do is make you uncomfortable." replied Fluffy.

"Thanks." Ben smiled as he took her clawed hand "Come on, we don't wanna keep Rook waiting."

Fluffy smiled at her new mate, well friend for now, and both headed off, all the while Fluffy's tail wagged with delight.


	17. Galvanic Mechamorph, Ship

Alien oneshots

Galvanic Mechamorph, Ship

Before anyone says on how Ship is male, whose to say his race really has genders? They don't reproduce like regular organic matter, so whose to say they have genders? So for this chapter, Ship is female. Oh and one more thing. This story is for alien girls only, no humans. That means Julie and Kai, mainly because me and GreyKing46 can't stand them. Charmcaster maybe, but we're still deciding.

Universe: Ultimate Alien

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben sighed as he sat on his sofa, looking down. Meanwhile his 'girlfriend' was pacing back and forth in front of him, ranting about how 'selfish' he was for not spending more time with her and not going to any of her tennis matches.

Yeah. Like he could help it.

"Well you should try and find some time for my games!" retorted Julie.

"I DO try to!" Ben yelled.

Before either one could say another word, they heard a familiar cry of "Ship." beside them.

"You believe me, don't you Ship?" Ben asked as he rubbed Ship's head softly.

Ship merely rubbed its head against Ben's hand in a show of saying yes.

"See?!" Ben said simply to Julie.

"He's probably just attracted to the watch." replied Julie.

Ben shook his head at her response, but what Julie said was close as Ship was interested in the watch, but for a different reason.

You see, everyone was wrong about Ship. It was a girl. And she was actually a child, not a dog

Ship narrowed her single eye and surprised Ben by jumping onto the omnitrix and tried to tap into it's translator.

"Hey! Hey Ship! Get off! Come on!" Ben yelled as Ship held onto his wrist tightly, trying to access the translator and add her language.

Luckily it was actually much easier than expected, and Ship slid off the watch with satisfaction.

"Phew." Ben sighed as he saw her come out "What was with that Ship?"

"Testing...testing..." came a female voice in response.

"Huh... wait... WHAT?!" Ben yelled in shock

"It seems like the translator is finally working for me." sighed Ship.

Ben looked in shock, as did Julie.

"Oh, right. I forgot you two never heard me talk like this before." replied Ship.

Ben just blinked "You mean... you're not a dog version of a Mechamorph?

"Of course not. I'm merely a child." replied Ship.

"Really?" Ben asked in shock.

"Yup." nodded Ship.

"Er... okay." Ben said nervously.

Meanwhile Julie was shaking in shock and anger.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Julie trying to keep herself from yelling.

"We... couldn't understand." Ben muttered.

Julie turned her head with a huff while Ship took the opportunity to slide up Ben's arm and held onto his shoulders.

"Erm... Are you okay Ship?" Ben asked.

"I just wanted to lay on your shoulders" replied Ship laying her head down while her eye showed she was relaxed.

"Oh. Well. Okay." Ben said simply

"Why are you so interested in Ben?" asked Julie with hidden jealousy.

"No she isn't. She just wanted to be comfortable." Ben shrugged a tiny bit.

Julie huffed while Ship was finding her spot on Ben's shoulder a dream come true.

'Oh my god I'm on Ben's shoulder! I can feel his breath on me!' Ship thought excitedly.

Ship was so busy with her fantasy, she barely registered the fact she was vibrating on Ben's shoulder.

Ben looked at her a bit worryingly "Hey... Ship... what are you doing?"

That got Ship to stop vibrating as she realized what she was doing and felt embarrassed.

"Ship?" Ben asked worryingly.

"I-it's nothing." replied Ship sliding down from his shoulder.

"Oh. Okay." Ben shrugged.

"Ben, I think me and Ship need to head home." replied Julie grabbing her bag.

"Okay. See ya." Ben smiled as he went to kiss her.

Julie brought her hand up to block him. "I'll see ya." replied Julie leaving with Ship in her bag.

"Bitch." Ship muttered.

"You say something Ship?" asked Julie.

"None of your buisness." She said simply.

Julie was confused by Ship's reply, but merely ignored it as they headed back to her house. Luckily it was night, so she could go to bed.

Ship glared at Julie as she got ready for bed "Hey."

"What is it Ship?" asked Julie pulling her pj's over her body.

"What do you actually think of Ben?" Ship asked.

"Well he's nice and all, but I'm starting to doubt our relationship." sighed Julie.

"Yeah. Because your a bad girlfriend." Ship scoffed.

"What?" responded Julie.

"You. Are. A. Bad. Girlfriend." Ship growled back.

Julie was stunned at Ship's answer, but once again ignored it like a fool. "Look Ship, you're probably just tired. Let's just go to sleep." replied Julie laying down and turning the lights off.

"If a french pretty boy asked you out while you where still with Ben, would you say yes?" Ship glared.

Julie was getting tired of the constant questions and merely put on her headphones to try and drown Ship out.

Ship knew it was pointless and went to sleep.

But it was hard considering she kept thinking about Ben.

(next day)

Ship soon felt the sun's rays on her and began to stretch herself out to wake up.

"That was a great dream." She muttered. Looking at the bed she saw that Julie was still asleep

"She doesn't know how good she has it. Her boyfriend is a hero, and she expects him to be at her beck and call." replied Ship.

"He does all he can. He LOVES her... for some reason. Yet she thinks their relationship is degrading!" Ship snapped.

"He deserves someone who will be there for him. Someone who will understand when he needs to go save someone." muttered Ship.

That was then she got an idea based on her desires.

"Julie, you're going to help me win Ben." muttered Ship sliding out from her bed and over to the sleeping girl.

She looked down at the sleeping asian girl and 'smirked'.

"Once I scan your DNA, I'll be able to manipulate my form into my own female form." replied Ship.

Julie hummed in her sleep and rolled onto her side.

Ship slowly stretched herself until she was big enough for Julie and carefully layed herself on the girl.

She slolwy started to map out Julie's shape and body structure, being careful not to wake her.

"Almost...done." muttered Ship.

She soon slithered off Julie, a lot faster than before.

"Now then, let's see how I look." replied Ship who started to stretch into a human shape.

She looked like a normal Galvanic Metamorph with a curvey feminine body. Her chest was a bit bigger then Julie's but just right for her body shape, with slim hips and an ass she spent a few moments looking at and judged it better than her 'owner's.

"Hmm, maybe Ben will notice me with this." replied Ship walking out the door before turning to her sleeping 'owner'.

"Bye bitch. I'm gonna go get my man." Ship 'smirked' before she walked out, humming happily. 

Ship walked out and felt relief. Now she could use her more feminine build to get Ben to notice her.

She quickly hurried to his house, marveling how her new body moved.

"This is great! Now I never have to crawl on the ground anymore!" exclaimed Ship in joy as she saw Ben's house coming up.

"Unless he wants me to." She muttered under her breath, her mind getting dirty before she shook it to banish those thoughts and knocked.

She waited for someone to answer and she 'smiled' when she saw Ben answer the door.

"Oh. Hi." Ben said as he saw the new bodied Galvanic Mechamorph.

Ship suddenly felt conscious in Ben's presence as she hadn't thought that far ahead of what she would do. 

"Er... who exactly are you?" Ben asked, not realizing Ship had changed form.

"Ben, it's me, Ship!" cheered the new Galvanic Mechamorph. 

"WHAT?! Ship?!" Ben gasped.

Ship nodded her head and spun in happiness and for her Ben to see her whole form. "Yup! How do I look?" asked Ship.

"A... amazing." He muttered as he tried not to state anywhere "W... What happened?"

I scanned Julie's DNA signature so I could take on a more feminine body." replied Ship looking down. "You don't like it?"

"I said you looked amazing didn't I? I don't lie." Ben before he paused and added "Like that."

"Well, might I come in?" asked Ship.

"Sure." Ben shrugged. 

Ship felt giddy from being inside Ben's house, which seemed to have only both of them in it as she didn't see Ben's parents around.

"So, I'm guessin it's just the two of us, right?" guessed Ship.

"Yeah parents are out." Ben shrugged. "They are gone for a week visiting my other grandparents."

Ship felt that this time would be her chance to confess, so she took a deep breath before turning to Ben. 

"You okay Ship?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you something." replied Ship walking up to him and wrapping her long arms around him.

"W... What is it?" Ben asked, blushing at the feel of her chest 'She's bigger than Julie...' he thought before he mentally started wacking himself over the head 'No! No! Bad Ben!'

"I may be two years younger than you in human years, but my mind is far more mature than other females. And I've developed a crush on you, Ben." confessed Ship using all the confidence she had in her.

"Oh you... wait... WHAT?!" Ben gasped. 

"I know this is sudden, and you're in a relationship with Julie, but I wanted you to know that there was someone else who cares and who truly understands what you need to do." replied Ship.

"O... Okay..." Ben muttered in shock.

Ship knew this was sudden, and needed to show proof she was serious. She held his face with her hands and began to slowly move her face towards his own.

Ben realized what she was going to do and froze in shock.

Before Ship's face could make contact with his, they both heard a banging sound from the front door. 

Ben gave a sigh of relief at the noise "One second!" He called as he slipped out of Ship's arms and walked to the door, opening it

"Ben, what's the hold up?" asked Julie with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Julie, I was in the kitchen." Ben shrugged as he moved out of the way so she could come in.

"Well next time, try to hurry-" Julie stopped her sentence at seeing the taller and more feminine Ship. "-up."

"Hi Julie." Ship 'smiled'.

"Ben, who is that?" asked Julie with jealousy dripping in her tone.

"It's Ship." Ben said simply.

"Wait, what?" gasped Julie in shock.

"Yeah. She said she scanned your body so she could have a more comfortable form." Ben said, relaying the information Ship had told him before.

"And why did you do that?" asked Julie to Ship.

"Because I wanted to." Ship said simply, not wanting to explain herself to her.

"Oh really?" asked Julie sensing something else. "And you just happened to come to Ben's because."

"Simple. I don't like you or your house anymore." Ship shrugged.

"Oh really? And where you gonna live then?" asked Julie.

"I was going to ask Ben. And if he couldn't for some reason, I'd ask Gwen." Ship shot back "How's Hervè by the way?"

"He's okay." Julie said instantly before her eyes widened

"Who's Hervè?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Julie's boyfriend." Ship 'smirked'.

"What?!" yelled Ben in shock.

"You heard me." Ship said as she glared at Julie "So Julie, care to explain to Ben about you cheating on him?" 

Julie was shocked that her secret got out and was speechless to reply.

"Julie?" Ben asked hurt, his eyes pleading with her to tell him the truth. 

Julie sighed and decided to come clean. "It's true, I hooked up with him after meeting him at one of my matches."

"But... why?" Ben asked, his fists slowly clenching.

"Because, whenever I need you, you're too busy helping others. You can make time for the universe, but not for your own girlfriend." Julie shot back.

"I... I TRY! I'm there for you when you cry! I'm there for you when you feel defeated! When you NEED me! When you have a TENNIS MATCH I am there half the time, as much as possible! I try my best to make YOU happy! While, at the same time, I go and protect you and your family and my family and the family down the street and the family on the other side of town and the family in another country and the family on another planet!" Ben replied, getting louder and louder as he kept going.

ulie stepped back from the outburst and couldn't say anything in return.

"And you're solution is to go behind my back with another man? You're not faithful at all! I give and give, and this is what I get in return? Get out of my house!" yelled Ben.

Ship 'smirked' at what was going on.

Julie just huffed in anger and slammed the door on the way out.

Ben stumbled to the sofa and sat down, holding back tears.

Ship sat down next to him and began to rub his back.

"It'll be okay." Ship reassured.

"I can't believe she'd do that to me." muttered Ben.

"She wasn't a nice person Ben. Not really." Ship soothed "You deserve much better than her."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" asked Ben.

Ship was tempted to say her but stopped "I don't know Ben. You will have to look for her." Ship said simply. And that was when she made a pledge. Whether Ben chose her or not. Whether she was his 'true love' or not. She would be there for him. From now, until their dying days. 


	18. Kraaho, Ester

Alien oneshots

Kraaho, Ester

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben growled as he struggled against the bonds on the 'chair'.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our final event." called Charles Zenith.

This crazy alien had taken him at random and been putting up this 'game show' to decide who he would marry.

"This last event will be a race to the gate of Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr. Contestans get ready." called Charles.

Ben looked down in front of him at the group of girls 'competing'.

Each one was one he had a rather interesting relationship. They were Ester, Julie, Kai, and Princess Looma.

Looma got ontop of her high tech space moter bike while Julie, Ester and Kai were all glaring at each other.

Kai was one of his first crushes but she stomped on his heart and spat on it.

Julie was his ex-girlfriend who, for all intense and purpose, technically cheated on him.

Princess Looma Redwind was technically his fiance for a bit when he was tricked into fighting for her hand, but he has since sorted that out.

And then there was Ester. Leader of the Kraaho and his girlfriend.

"This is so not gonna end well." muttered Ben.

Julie whistled and Ship arrived, turning into a bike.

Meanwhile Kai had grabbed a spectral horse to use.

But Ester had no transportation.

"It looks like Ester will be forced to make the race on foot! Oh the drama! The suspence!" The douchebag of an alien announcer had called in his normal monotone.

"Hey Ester, need a hand?" offered Ben.

"If you could." Ester smiled in thanks

"Pffft. Need HIS help Miss Damsel In Destress?" Kai scoffed arrogantly.

"Says the girl who has a fetish for wolves." threw in Ben who managed to get his arms free thanks to Skurd. "Now then, time for something fast." replied Ben cycling through his aliens.

Slamming it down he transformed into a sleek red alien with yellow and black accents "Jetray? Wow it has been FOREVER since I last used this guy!"

"Hey! You can't do that!" called Kai.

"This game is about someone making it to the finish line, right? I'm just evening things out." replied Jetray letting Ester hold onto his back.

"So! You're not suppose to help!" Julie yelled at him "That's cheating!"

"Well I'M his girlfriend." Ester argued back simply.

"Well, this is interesting. Normally I'd make you sit back down, but it seems this will boost the rating tenfold! I'll allow it." called Charles.

Ester smiled at Kai and Julie, who where both glaring at her, and poked her tongue out at them.

"Ready, set, GO!" called Charles as each one of them started the race.

Jetray took to the sky and flew as fast as he could, gaining an early lead on the others who had to zig zag around LunaTransil's buildings.

Looma managed to stay ahead of both Kai, and Julie, but got herself tied up by the Thep Khufans of the planet.

Kai stopped and was drooling at a pack of Loboan's who where drinking at a pub.

"A quick stop wouldn't hurt." smiled Kai riding over to them.

"Hey boys." She flirted with the drunken wolf aliens.

"Huh? Ah! Monster!" cried the Loboans jumping over each other to get away.

"Hey! Come back!" She yelled as she raced after them

"Ooh, seems Kai and Looma are out of the race!" called Charles.

Meanwhile Julie screamed as she was running from Ectonurites and swerving around lightning blasts from the frankenstein-like monsters as well.

Ship had returned to his regular form and was watching the chase scene on without worry.

"And Julie also seems to have lost the race!" Charles yelled "Is it a one woman race with Ester?"

Speaking of which, we currently find Jetray and Ester almost to the finish line.

"This was easy." Jetray smirked.

Soon though, they saw the pumpkins begin to rise up with bodies of their own.

"You just had to say it." Ester groaned.

Jetray chuckled in reply and picked up speed, easily dodging the plant's fireballs.

One of the pumpkins tried jumping on them, but Ester managed to push him back and had it crash onto the others.

And soon after that they crossed the finish line.

"And we have a winner!" called Charles.

Jetray landed and cheered as Ester got off, flashed green, and reverted to Ben.

"You did it Ester!" cheered Ben.

"Yeah."she smiled.

"And now Ester, you are the new Mrs. Tennyson!" called Charles as the audience clapped.

Ben's eyes widened as he said that, having forgotten that fact.

"And the losers will be sent to the losers box." smiled Charles as the last three females disappeared.

Little did they know Kai had currently been getting gangbanged by the three Loboan's when she cornered them and stripped naked, the smell of her juices blinding them. So she was in for embarrassment when she reached the losers box.

ulie herself ended up with terrible hair after getting shocked several times and would be just as embarrassed.

Ben was nervous as hell after Charles had announced the 'Mrs Tennyson' thing again.

"And that concludes today's episode. See ya next time!" called Charles to the audience watching.

"Well... I... er..." Ben muttered nervously.

"What's wrong Ben? Nervous I'll bite?" teased Ester.

"N... No." Ben blushed as they were transported home.

They both found themselves in Ester's village.

"This is a strange place for us to turn up." Ben said.

"I might have an idea why." smiled Ester walking towards her hut.

"And why is that?" Ben asked as he followed.

"Because newlywed need a place to spend their honeymoon somewhere." Ester soon began to take off her jacket.

Ben instantly froze at her words, stammering for an answer as he blushed brightly.

Ester had dropped her coat and pants on the floor and was clad in her purple underwear.

'She's so... so...' Ben thought as he looked her smooth pale pink-purple body up amd down '... so... perfect!'

Ester turned and smiled at Ben's blushing face. "Are you gonna wear that all night?"

"Ester... is... isn't there something you wanted to tell me all day?" Ben said quickly as he looked away.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about going to the next level." replied Ester blushing.

Ben's eyes widened a bit "W... What do you mean?" He asked simply.

"I mean, I want us to take our relationship further." replied Ester walking up to him and rubbing his cheek.

"How... How far is... is 'further'?" Ben asked

"This." whispered Ester kissing Ben on the lips.

(Lemon)

Ben's eyes widened a tiny bit before they slowly closed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed back.

Ester opened her mouth to let her tongue out as they both began to taste one another.

Ben kissed back passionately as one of his hands slid down her back, his hands feeling like ice on her skin.

'Ooh.' thought Ester who had reached down and felt the bulge in his pants.

Ben moaned softly into her mouth as his hands softly massaged her ass.

Ester moaned while rubbing the bulge as it seemed to stain against the inside of his pants.

Ben pulled back and reached down with one hand and started to quickly undo his pants.

Ester took the chance to pull her bra off and drop it on the floor, showing her bare breasts.

Ben grabbed onto one breast with his free hand and began to massage it while his other pulled his pants off, his mouth latching around her other breast and sucking on her nipple.

Ester moaned at that and stretched both her hands to reach Ben's free cock and began to massage the length and ball sack.

Ben moaned as he kept sucking and groping before his free hand slid into her panties.

Ester began to moan louder as Ben's fingers rubbed her outer lips and began to lose it as he inserted one of his fingers inside her.

Ben couldn't help but smile at how she moaned when he did that. 'She's so warm inside.' He thought.

"Ben..I'm gonna cum.." moaned Ester.

Ben smiled and picked up the pace, sucking her nipple faster and harder.

"I'm cumming!" screamed Ester as her juices drenched her panties and Ben's hand.

Ben pulled back and slipped his hand from her panties. He looked at his hand and couldn't help it, and started to lick her juices off it.

Ester blushed at that before getting on her knees and beginning to lick Ben's cock.

Ben shuddered and gasped at the feeling of Ester's hot tongue.

Ester was impressed at Ben's size and began to try and engulf as much of it as she could.

Ben's head rolled back as he gave a throaty moan at the feeling Ester gave him as he ran his hand though her hair.

Ester began to stretch her tongue around his cock and began to engulf the rest of it.

"Ester!" He gasped as both hands held onto her head and began to make it bob as he thrusted back into her.

Ester pulled back and began to use her breasts and rubbed both sides of the cock that began to twitch.

Ben groaned as he thrusted into her breasts faster and faster before he came with a grunt, the white jizz flying up and landing on Ester's face. The normally warm juice feeling like a cold ice cream to her

Ester gladly went to work and managed to clean all of it from her face.

Ben looked down at her lovingly, his green eyes also being clouded in lust "Oh Ester... I... I love you." He said, being the first of the two to say the 'L' word.

Ester smiled and pulled Ben on top of her as they layed down on her bed. "I love you too."

Ben leaned forwards and locked his lips with hers once more.

Ben slowly started to line Ester's pussy up with his cock.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked softly as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Do it." begged Ester feeling herself getting warmer.

Ben nodded and softly pushed into her, moaning as he pushed past her lower lips "Oh fuck Ester! Your so warm!"

"Ah, your bigger than I thought." moaned Ester.

Ben couldn't help but smile and gave a strong thrust, fully sheathing himself inside her and moaned loudly at the feeling.

'Wow, so this is what it feels like.' thought Ben who began to slowly move in and out of Ester.

Ester moaned at the sensation of Ben's, to her, ice cold cock thrusting in and out of her "Oh Ben! Faster!" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Ben didn't need to hear more as he began to push in as far as he could.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes yes yes!" Ester screamed as her head fell back "More! More Ben! Fuck my tight little Kraaho pussy with your big cold cock! More! Please! I need it!"

"Alrighty then." grunted Ben who grabbed her legs and held them wider as he now started to pull almost out before slamming back in.

Ester screamed in ecstacy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a small bit of drool began to dribble down from the corner of her mouth.

"Ester...I'm getting..close." grunted Ben.

"In me! In me! In me!" Ester began to chant in pleasure.

Ben pushed as deep as he could and let his seed erupt inside Ester.

"Yes!" Ester screamed as she came around his cock, holding him as close as she could

Ben felt his cock being milked by Ester's tight walls as his seed was still going.

Soon Ben collapsed atop Ester, both panting heavily "That was amazing..." Ben panted before he looked her in the eyes and added lovingly "Mrs Tennyson.,

"You were pretty good, Mr. Tennyson." smiled Ester as they both pressed their lips together to let their passion out.

*time skip- five years later*

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, now age 22, paced back and forth in front of a hospital room.

"Maybe you should learn to calm down." suggested Ben's cousin Gwen, who now resembled her future self with the blue robe.

"I can't help it Gwen!" Ben said in fear "I'm gonna be a DAD!"

"You've fought alien tyrants bent on ruling the universe, being a dad won't be that bad." reassured Gwen.

"No it won't!" Ben groaned "What if I mess it up?!"

"Considering how much you have grown, I highly doubt that." replied an older Rook wearing a different suit.

Ben sighed as he sat down "This is the biggest day if my life."

"My advice? Get some earplugs." suggested an older Kevin standing beside Gwen.

Gwen slapped Kevin's arm playfully with a warning glare.

"Believe me, Kevin is right. I needed to rest my hand when Rayona was pregnant." replied Rook remembering her death grip when the time came.

"Yeah." Ben nodded "It's a bit of a good thing Ester can't do that to me. She needs to give birth in an extremely warm room for the baby to be safe. I can go in when she's done and the baby can be put in a special warming blanket."

"Yeah, so just sit back, relax, and hope you don't get your ears blown off." chuckled Kevin.

Ben chuckled softly as he nodded.

"Mr. Tennyson? Your wife can see you now. She's still in labor, but she threatened the turn me inside out if I I didn't get you." replied the doctor.

"Are you sure? What about the baby?" Ben asked worryingly.

"Not to worry. We have the best doctors, human and alien keeping watch, so it's safe to talk to her right now. But be cautious, she might be a little...touchy."

"Okay." Ben nodded as he walked in carefully.

He and the doctor walked inside where the temperature was extremely high, so they had to wear special suits to withstand the temp. They approached a bed where we find an older ester with a swollen belly.

"Hey sweety." Ben smiled.

"Hey Ben." greeted Ester who looked tired.

"We had to use some sedatives to clam her down since she kept throwing some of the doctors around." replied the first doctor.

Ben gave her a playful glare.

"Don't look at me like that. Our kid has your attitude." replied Ester with a playful smile.

Ben chuckled softly as he took hold of Ester's hand and smiled.

It was at that time the head doctor came. "Alright, when you feel the baby kicking, please begin to push." advised the man.

Ester nodded as she panted and closer her eyes, trying to push as she panted and started to push.

"Come on honey, I know you can do it." encouraged Ben holding her hand.

Ester screamed in pain as she pushed, squeezing Ben's hand tightly as she did so.

Ben gritted his teeth at the tight grip form Ester and soon both parents heard the crying of a baby.

"It's a..." the nurse said. "...girl."

"A... a girl..." Ester smiled as she took the baby from the nurse.

The baby girl had the similar lavender colored skin like Ester, but had light brown hair close to Ben's.

"She' so... beautiful..." Ben muttered in amazement as he looked down at the small baby.

"I know...what should we name her?" asked Ester.

"I don't know." Ben sighed

"Maybe we should name her after your mother?" Ester suggested.

"You want to name her Sandra?" asked Ben.

"Why not." Ester shrugged.

"I like it." smiled Ben. "Welcome to the family, Sandra."

The now named Sandra cooed as her eyes opend making Ben and Ester smile. Their family was growing, and this was just the start of some of the best years of their lives.


	19. Aerophibian, Swift

Alien oneshots

Aerophibian, Swift

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max was currently looking over the papers he was sent. These were for Swift, a member of the Rooters. She had done a few acts which seemed good enough to grant her parole.

However it wasn't peaceful. Someone was ranting in the background...

"You can't be serious about this Grandpa!" Ben yelled

"Believe me Ben, I'm cautious on giving her this chance, and I don't want to put you in the spot either." replied Max.

"Wait... what do you mean put me on the spot?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes, realising his Grandpa had forgotten to tell himself something

Max laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck nervously "You see Ben... well..."

"Yea?" Ben asked in slight worry.

"I kinda suggested you could keep an eye on her." relented Max.

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled

"I know this is sudden Ben." replied Max. "But you have managed to fight threats much worst than the Rooters, and I have a good feeling this will be good for both of you."

"Fine." Ben sighed.

"Well, I suggest you get your rest. Tomorrow they're transporting her here from the null void, and they want to make sure you keep an eye on her for a while to see if she deserves a parole." replied Max.

"Yea yea. Whatever." Ben groaned as he headed home.

Ben made it home thanks ot Rook dropping him off and he trudged inside. He just plopped down on his bed as he waited for the doom that was about to happen.

'This is just great.' Ben sighed sadly.

(Next day)

Even though Ben didn't want to, he still pulled himself out of bed and now stood next to his grandpa as they watched a transport vehicle drive up to them.

'This is it.' Ben sighed in defeat.

"Alright, here's the prisoner. She's all yours." replied the plumber in charge of the delivery before the hatch opened and the female member of the Rooter came walking out with special bracelets that kept her abilities suppressed.

Max nodded at the Plumber.

Ben looked at the half JetRay woman, and it was the first time he had seen her outside of an aggressive situation.

'Not bad lookin...' thought Ben watching as Max began to undo the locks.

"Do you understand the agreements of your release and parole?" Max asked.

"Yes." replied Swift with a neutral tone.

"What are they?" Ben asked slightly ignorantly.

"I must behave in a controlled manner under your watchful eye." replied Swift without batting an eye.

Max nodded as he took off her restraints.

"Just remember, don't try any funny business." Max replied with a serious face.

"Yea." Ben smirked as he raised his Omnitrix.

Swift rubbed her wrists after the cuffs were off.

"Good luck Ben." Max said with a nod before he left.

"Thanks Grandpa." Ben nodded back.

Ben turned to Swift and noticed her stand at attention.

"You... You can relax you know." Ben said simply, a bit confused by her action.

Swift relaxed her stance, but still stood there with a frown.

"Are... you okay." Ben couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I'm merely waiting for you to decide what must be done." replied Swift.

"You're on parole. You are able to live a normal life. You will be living in a Plumer owned house and I will need to escort you to do any shopping and when you spend a lot of time out of your house. You will not be allowed to get a new job until the end of your parole and I will be checking in every few days. And you need to email me what you have done every day, the email needs to he sent by 09:00PM." Ben explained the regulations.

"Yes sir." nodded Swift.

"Please. Just Ben." Ben explained.

"Alright, Ben." nodded Swift.

Ben nodded in thanks "Okay. Let's go and take you to your new home."

Swift nodded and followed Ben to her new dwelling, all while planning a way out of this.

They soon reached Ben's bike where he got on and passed her a spare helmet "Come on, it will take to long to walk and you're grounded until you have passed parol."

Swift put the helmet on without complaining and got on the back of the vehicle before Ben took off with them on it.

It didn't take too long for them to reach the moderate sized building "Well, here you go." Ben got off the bike and pulled out a set of keys.

Ben unlocked the door and they walked in on a normal styled living room. Not too fancy, but good enough to feel comfy.

He then grabbed a second set of keys from the simple table and threw them to Swift "That your set. The fridge, freezer and cupboards are fully stocked. I've got a set of keys so I might pop in at any time. My contact information is on the fridge, see anything suspicious or someone comes up to you who looks shady you are to call me."

Swift nodded and watched Ben head out. She gripped the keys and had a scowl on her face.

"That stupid kid. They have me locked up as a pet." She growled as she sat down, thinking "But he IS a teenager..." multiple thoughts shifted through her mind as she planned and replanned.

'Hmm, if I can manage to distract him with my looks and charm, I can make a break for it and free the others.' thought Swift with a grin.

'Or better yet I can have him wrapped around my finger! He'll do anything for me and we can have a secret weapon!' Swift was beginning to laugh as the ideas spread through her head.

But she knew it would tricky considering her position, so she needed to take it slow, or he'd figure out her plan.

She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, and began to write info down.

"I'll need to get new clothes. My current attire won't exactly catch his eye. Maybe a new hairstyle as well." replied Swift writing all this down.

She continued to write for a few hours.

"There, finished." replied Swift holding the list. "Now I just need to get that boy to get me to the store. I'll just say I want to change myself." grinned Swift thinking he'll buy it.

*next day*

Ben sighed as he pulled up at Swift's house. She called saying she wanted to go shopping. Walking up he knocked on her door.

Swift answered with her same neutral expression. "Ready to go?" asked Ben.

Swift just nodded.

Ben got on his vehicle with Swift behind him and the two of them soon were riding down the streets towards the store.

The female Rooter was subtly pushing her body closer to Ben's as they rode but did it slowly so he didn't notice.

Ben and Swift soon stopped at a new market in Undertown that housed all kinds of great stuff for the residents.

It was then that Ben felt how close Swift's body was to him and blushed, his mind drifting to perverted things.

"Alright, let's go in and get your stuff." Ben and Swift got off the vehicle and headed inside.

"Okay." Swift said simply as she walked in, a slight sway of her hips

Ben tried to avert his gaze while he walked beside her.

"You coming?" Swift asked as she was a bit ahead of him.

"Yeah." replied Ben who idly noticed they seemed to be in woman's clothing.

Swift then spent about three hours in the shop, collecting clothes to wear. Purposefully leaning forwards and stretches back to show off her ass and chest in her tight black armour.

Ben now knew the feeling of every guy who got dragged to a store. He nearly lost it when he saw her looking at different types of lingerie.

"Sit there." Swift gently ordered as she pointed at a small chair near a curtained booth.

Ben listened and managed to put the piles of clothes he was forced to carry beside him while waiting for Swift.

After a minute she walked out with a small tight black shirt which showed her stomach and a small cut to show her cheat a bit with a dark blue skirt, her tail pushing the back up a bit before she turned around showing the hint of her green thong that her pushed up skirt showed

Ben quickly grabbed his nose to keep himself from having a nosebleed at the sudden attire she was wearing.

She then walked in with a new set of cloths. After half an hour there was only one left. Walking out of the curtern Swift was now only wearing a black thong and bra, both barely see-through

Ben's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Well?" She asked, secretly smiling at his bulge.

"Um..looks good." replied Ben quickly trying to focus on keeping calm.

"Thank you." Swift 'genuinely' smiled and put her hand on his upper thigh and squeezed softly, before she walked back into the booth with the curtain 'accidentally' left a bit open so Ben could see her reflection.

'Man, any other guy would jump for joy, but she's one of the people who have tried to kill me!' thought Ben as this was a situation he was not prepared for.

Ben's eyes widened as he saw her reach behind her for her bra strap.

Ben covered his eyes and made sure not to attract attention to them.

In a few minutes Swift walked back out smiling with her cloths in had.

"We can go." replied Swift satisfied with the results she got today.

"Oh thank you!" Ben sighed.

*a week later*

Ben rubbed his head at every crazy situation he had been put in.

He was sure she was just teasing him. Pushing his limits. Challenging him to stay in control. If he broke she had every right to report him for sexual assault. With a grumble he slowly turned his key and once again entered Swift's home.

"Swift? I'm here to check up on you!" called Ben after shutting the door.

"In the living room!" The female called and like the last few times he has seen her,which has been almost every day, his heart fluttered a bit.

She was stretched out on the couch wearing a large white t-shirt that easily showed off her bare shoulders and left her legs bare as she merely wore a pair of her panties.

Ben froze and gulped at the sight, almost instantly hard "S... Swift...?" he asked/stated.

"Yes?" responded Swift who 'accidentally' turned too much and caused the shirt to droop and show her right shoulder completely.

Ben just kept staring, his hardness throbbing a bit visually.

Swift silently laughed at Ben's bulge and was almost ready to finish this. But her plan came to a stand still when Ben turned and bolted out the door!

Ben panted as he leaned against the door, mentally berating himself.

"OK, now this just cements it." replied Ben.

"That woman is CRAZY!"

Shaking his head he gave a deep breath to calm himself down and walked back in.

He was in luck as Swift wasn't in the room.

He sighed as he sat down on the sofa.

Ben sighed as he sat on the sofa where, less than a minute ago, Swift was laying barely clothed.

"What is with her? Every Time we're alone, she's ready to jump out of her clothes." muttered Ben.

It was then that he heard a yell from the kitchen, Swift's yelling in shock.

"Swift!" yelled Ben racing into the kitchen.

Said half alien was standing in front of the sink, the cold tap having broken off and cold water being sprayed all over the place.

Ben rushed over to get the water to turn off and managed to get it under control.

"Thanks Ben." Swift smiled. The water had blasted her shirt and made it stick to her skin and become completely see-through.

Ben gulped at the small, but perky breasts underneath and looked away.

Swift smirked a bit. She hadn't intended for this, but it seems to be a good opening.

"Ben, what's wrong?' she asked with an innocent tone of voice as she walked closer.

"I... I..." Ben sputtered as he tried to look away from her.

"What?" by this point Swift had herself pressed against Ben, who could feel his shirt getting wet, and felt her nipples start to press against him.

Ben gulped as he moved his face back a bit on instinct.

Swift smiled and reached down and cupped the noticeable bulge in his pants.

(Lemon)

Ben gasped at her touch "S... Swift..."

"Hmm?" Swift smiled at him while slowly rubbing the outside of his pants, causing his breath to get caught in his throat.

"W... What are you... you d... doing..." he forced out after a few seconds.

"Simply saying thanks." grinned Swift before pushing Ben against the wall and slamming her lips against his.

Ben's eyes widened before his eyes shut and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his.

'Damn it. All the teasing and fun she's had is done. Now I'm gonna do what she wants me to.' thought Ben deciding to cut loose.

Swift smirked into the kiss as she felt Ben's hands move across her body. After getting to know Ben, and getting closer to him, she had all but given up her original plan. She just wanted to make him hers, she wanted the stability, the caring, the love, the challenge.

Ben wasted no time and found the wet spot between Swift's panties and went to work on rubbing the outside of them.

Swift instantly moaned into Ben's mouth.

"You must have been lonely." grinned Ben speeding up his technique while grabbing one of her breasts through the shirt.

Swift nodded as she felt her knees get a bit weaker, falling into his grip more.

Well then, how about this?" Ben snaked his hand into her panties and began to slowly insert one finger at a time, rubbing her inner walls.

"Ben!" Swift moaned lustfully in his ear.

Ben just grinned and lightly began to nibble on her ear, feeling her inner walls begin to tighten.

Swift just gasped again at his movements.

"Ben, I'm gonna cum." moaned Swift holding onto Ben as her knees buckled underneath her.

Ben just smiled and thrusted faster and faster, teasing her clit

Swift gripped Ben as hard as she could as her orgasm hit and caused herself to soak both her panties and Ben's hand.

"How was that?" Ben asked with a soft smile as he pulled his hand from her panties and slowly backed them away from the wall.

"That...was...great..." gasped Swift who needed Ben to keep her from falling on the floor.

Ben couldn't help but smirk from a bit of arrogance and carefully laid her down on the sofa "I'm glad you liked it. And I think I can do one better."

Swift was still trying to catch her breath, but managed to ask, "What..is it?"

Ben just smiled and hooked his fingers around her panties, slowly lowering them down her long red legs until they were handing on one of her ankles. He then grasped that leg and slowly kissed up it lovingly, slowly getting closer to her flower

Swift gasped and began to moan as she was sensitive down there and saw Ben smirk at her before clamping his mouth right on her pussy.

Ben started licking her pussy almost insanely, his tongue playing with her clit occasionally.

Swift moaned out loud at the amazing feeling she had and felt her limit already.

It was then that Ben reached around her ass with one hand and played with the bottom of the joint at the end if her tail, right above her ass cheeks

"Ahh!"cried out Swift as more of her juices came out and were lapped up by Ben.

"You taste amazing." Ben smiled as he lapped up all her juices, flicking her clit for a second with his tongue, before he pulled back

Swift though was frazzled from having two orgasms like that and felt great.

Swift's face was a purple-pink-ish colour as she panted "How did... you know... my leg's and tail... were so sensitive?"

Ben couldn't stop the bright blush that covered his face before he answered "After you started teasing me so much I found myself... watching a lot of... Aerophibian porn..."

Swift was surprised to hear that. It actually wasn't a surprise that after Undertown was revealed, mature images and artwork hit the internet relatively fast.

But to think that Ben looked at that stuff after her teasing... she had to know.

"Did you... think of me while you watched?" Swift asked, having to know

Ben scratched the back of his head with a blush before replying. "Yeah..."

Swift grasped his head and pulled him up so they were face to face before rolling them over so she was on top "You're overdressed." She grinned sexily, lust dripping from her form so much that it was almost malleable.

Ben smiled at that and found his shirt easily thrown off and his pants already around his ankles.

Swift pulled his boxers down to his knees and gasped as his cock sprang from their prison, slapping her in the face from how close she was to it "You're so big..." she mused as she gently took him in her hand and started to slowly stroke him 'Will he even fit?' She offhandedly thought.

Ben groaned as his cock was free and gripped the couch as Swift began to slowly lick around the sides of it.

Swift's eyes were slightly glazed over as she gave long, slurping licks across Ben's cock. Licking from base to tip in every direction she could. She then went down a bit lower and captured one of his balls in her mouth and started sucking softly.

Ben was amazed at Swift's technique and instinctively held onto the couch to let her continue.

She soon stopped and pulled back for a second, before lunging forwards and sheathing Ben's entire length down her throat in one go. She stayed their for several seconds, visibly gagging as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes before she pulled off completely, panting deeply, and then repeating the process except she was bobbing her head frantically

Ben threw his head back from the technique and ended up holding her head there as she tried to bob her head back and forth as fast as she could.

Swift gaged around his cock as he held her there, lots of drool coating it as he did. A small amount of tears slipped from her eyes as she continued to choke and gag, her eyes rolling upwards as her vision started to blur and a her pussy began to gush like a fountain.

Luckily Ben's limit was coming, as he felt himself about to erupt.

Ben's seed blasted down her throat, the half-Aerophibian swallowing desperately before finally Ben let go of her head. She pulled back, taking large gaping breaths as the last of Ben's seed showered her face streaking it in white

"Wow..." gasped Ben at the feeling he just had.

Swift just gave a small smile as she continued to return air to her lungs. Once she had she started to scoop the cum off her face and suck it off from her finger, moaning the entire time.

Ben was surprised at Swift swallowing his seed and found himself still going. Swift smiled at that and soon straddled him with his cock right next to the folds of her pussy.

Ben's cock had a thick layer of saliva around it, and Swift gently grasped it and stroked it not only with her hand but she stroked his head against her pussy lips making them both moan loudly.

"Do you want me?" Swift panted as she forced herself to hold back

"Oh yeah." smiled Ben grabbing her ass to emphasize his point.

"How badly?" Swift teased as she lowered herself a tiny bit so his cockhead parted her lips.

"This badly." groaned Ben pulled her down and slamming himself straight into her at the exact same moment.

Swift's eyes widened so much that you would think they would fly out of her head as she gave a loud pleasure filled moan.

Ben groaned at the tight walls that held onto him as they both stayed there to re-adjust to the sudden feeling.

Swift lay ontop of him and panted, her breath washing across his lips "Fuck me. Fuck me Ben. Hard and fast. Make me scream my lungs out!"

Ben grinned and started doing just that, making Swift's head to shoot back and a loud, lustful scream flew from her lips

Ben was still a newbie when it came to this, but still took a chance and reached up, cupping both her breasts before kneading them while thrusting upward.

Swift continued to gasp and moan as she bounced against his thrusts, her inner walls tightening as she came around Ben's cock with a scream.

Ben gritted his teeth as he instinctively pushed as far as he could before shooting his seed into her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Swift screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head, her walls squeezing Ben more and more as it milked his cock

Both of them soon slumped down on the couch, panting from exhaustion at their activity.

"You were... amazing... Ben..." Swift panted as she lazily kissed his chest softly.

"You...too..." gasped Ben holding her against him.

After they calmed down Swift got a near evil grin on her lips "You know... I could easily get you down for sexual assault right? Saying you forced me to do this or I would be forced back inside the Null Void. And I have the semen inside me to prove it."

Ben's eyes widened at her words, a small speck of hurt in them.

Ben soon grinned before chuckling. "That won't work."

"Oh yea? And why not?" Swift asked, her tone now teasing.

"If I end up in prison, where are you gonna find someone to scratch your itch?" grinned Ben.

Swift pouted "Darn it! You have ruined my sinister plot!" She mocked as she rolled them over so Ben was on top "Curse you Ben Tennyson!".

"You make that phrase so cute." smiled Ben kissing her on the forehead.

Swift blushed a bit and pulled him close, snuggling against his chest.

"So, does this mean you'll ditch the Rooters?" asked Ben.

"They're dead to me." Swift said simply "The only reason I stayed with them was because I honestly thought you were a threat... and you proved me so wrong."

"So, I take it we're an item now?" guessed Ben.

Swift thought for a second before she nodded into his chest.

Ben smiled at that and grabbed a blanket nearby and covered them both up with it. He smiled at feeling her snuggle closer to him and felt her tail wrap around his ankle.

The two drifted to sleep like that, smiles on both their faces.


	20. Omnitrix, Trixi

Alien oneshots

Omnitrix, Trixi

Heads up though. Me and GreyKing46 do not own the pic of the omnitrix in her human form. If you want to know, please refer to the pic made by CheshireP, Human OV Omnitrix' on deviantart.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben stared at his watch with a puzzled look on his face. Things had been going weird lately. And it all seemed to center around his watch.

Sometimes it had lights flashing, occasionally shocking him lightly, and sometimes he was even called to Plumer HQ only to find out there are no threats. It was so confusing and distracting.

He had Blukic and Driba try to see what the problem was, but even they couldn't figure out the problem.

But then again considering how much they seem to mess up, he shouldn't be too surprised.

But now he was stuck with no answers.

"Wonder if Azmuth might know what's happening." mumbled Ben looking at the watch.

It was then that the black plate began to flash green quickly.

"Hmm?" Ben arched his eyebrow at the sudden light.

The light continued to grow brighter and brighter, starting to blind him a bit as the light grew, making everyone close take notice.

Ben didn't know what to do and merely held it away from his face while shielding it with his other hand.

The light flouted off his wrist, forming a ball of green light that flew away from him a bit

Ben was awed by the light, but was cautious to get near it.

The light soon began to alter its shape, becoming humanoid.

"What the-?"

The light died down revealing a teen girl wearing a white sleeveless body suit. She was also wearing a pair of green knee-high boots and sleeveless green jacket. Fingerless white gloves that nearly reached her elbows. Over the chest area was black and green markings similar to a Galvanic Mechamorphs. She had green hair and on her forehead was a pair of sunglasses similar to the Omnitrix's cover plate. And finally she had green eyes with green pupils and a cute face.

Ben was stunned to see a girl stand there from the light and didn't know what to say.

The girl took a look at him and glared before suddenly slapping him.

"OW! What was that for?!" yelled Ben holding his cheek.

The girl looked at her hand as she rolled her wrist, smirking "That felt good." She smiled.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Ben with a scowl.

"You really don't recognize me?" The girl asked, sounding both mocking and hurt at the same time. She then pointed at the Omnitrix symbol on her collarbone as well as at the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist "But we've been wrist-to-shell since you were ten."

Ben looked at his watch and the girl and began to notice the similarities before it hit him like one of Vilgax's punches.

"You finally get it Benny-Boy?" The girl asked teasingly

"You're the omnitrix!" shouted Ben pointing at her.

"Ding ding ding! We've got a winner!" The now revealed to be the Omnitrix said with a smirk.

"What? Bu..bu...but how?" asked Ben in shock.

"I am an AI Benny-Boy. I have ALWAYS been there. I just haven't been able to communicate with you. I have had to work out HOW to make a hard-light hologram the last few weeks." The Omnitrix replied "And now I can do this..." her eyes began to tear up before she slapped him and screamed "YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Ben held his cheek again and stared at her in confusion.

She just continued to glare at him, panting heavily in anger as tears fell from her eyes.

Now every Plumber in the main room was most DEFINITELY watching them

"What's your deal?" asked Ben getting irritated.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT WHORE ULTIMATRIX! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME AND DIDN'T EVEN CARE! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Omnitrix screamed in anger, the tears streaming down her face now like rivers.

Ben was taken back by her anger and recalled using the ultimatrix before realizing how it looked. It looked like he didn't care about her at all, even though he didn't know his watch was female.

"I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN WITH YOU! BACK WHEN I WAS A BLACK BAND! YOU WERE SO FUN, AND YOU SEEMED TO THINK THE WORLD OF ME!"Omnitrix continued to yell "BUT THEN YOU TOOK ME OFF! I UNDERSTOOD WHY BUT I WAS ANGRY AND HURT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME FOR FOUR YEARS! AND THEN YOU PUT ME ON SO I RECONFIGURED MYSELF FOR YOU! SO I WAS PRETTIER! BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU BARELY NOTICED ME! AND THEN YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Omnitrix then fell to her knees, crying. She continued, no longer screaming "Azmuth noticed I was barely alive and transferred

me to my new body... and you put me on... after being with that whore..."

Ben didn't like seeing a girl cry and could do the only thing he could do. He walked over and held her as she cried.

"You left me... you cheated on me..." she muttered into his chest "I want to hate you... I want to so bad..."

"You have a right to. If I had any idea who you truly were, I would never have left you alone. Without you, I'm nothing." muttered Ben. letting her cry on his shirt.

Omnitrix sniffed a bit "You mean it?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'd never be where I am today if I didn't have you. You're more closer to me than any other girl." replied Ben with a sincere tone of voice.

Omnitrix snuggled into his grasp a bit, happy to finally be able to feel his warmth "I have been giving you so many bad aliens and so many wrong aliens to try and get back at you."

"Well, I did deserve it. I'm sorry." apologized Ben holding her close.

"It's okay." Omnitrix muttered softly just as Grandpa Max walked forwards.

"Um, so you are the omnitrix?" asked Max in awe.

"Yea." Omnitrix nodded.

"Well, this is quite shocking." replied Rook joining the conversation.

"It took me a while before I figured out to make the hard light hologram." Omnitrix nodded.

"Well now that you're here, how about night on the town?" Ben offered.

The Omnitrix smiled widely "Please! You still have a lot of making up after you cheated on me!"

Ben sweat drop at her enthusiasm but smiled nonetheless before helping her up. "Hey grandpa, we're gonna be around town."

"Okay, have fun." Max chuckled

Ben and the omnitrix headed out of the HQ via the elevator and soon made their way across town.

"Oh this is so much different!" Omnitrix said in pure wonder.

"It's hard to see all of Bellwood when I'm on your wrist you know." pointed out the omnitrix.

"Yeah I guess." Ben chuckled as he subconsciously wrapped an arm around her

"Woah there." replied the omnitrix stepping back. "It's gonna take a lot more than great sights to get me to forgive you."

Ben chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "Sorry."

As Ben watched her take in the sights, when he realized something. Other than being called the omnitrix, he didn't have a proper name for her.

"Hm... Omnitrix..." he muttered under his breath "Omnitrix..." he looked at her and smiled before he said loud enough for her to hear "Trixi."

"Hmm?" she turned to him with a confused expression.

"Calling you the Omnitrix seems stupid and a bit belittling, or a dehumanizing." Ben explained "So why don't you go by Trixi?"

The omnitrix thought about it more a moment, and found the name nice. "I like it."

Ben smiled at her and kissed her cheek "You're welcome." He smiled

"That still won't be enough to get me to forgive you though." huffed Trixi crossing her arms.

Ben just hugged her "I know. And I am sorry."

"I know that, but if you really want me to forgive you, it's gonna take more than an apology and giving me a name." replied Trixi.

"What would I need to do then?" Ben asked worryingly.

"Take me on a date." smiled Trixi.

Ben's eyes widened before they softened "Okay. Let's do it." He smiled.

"Yay!" cheered Trixi as Ben lead the way for their date.

They soon reached a fairly simple restaurant.

"A restaurant? Ben, you know I don't need food, right?" pointed out Trixi,

"Oh... really? Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else." Ben chuckled nervously.

"Well, why not a walk? Like I said, I don't get to see that much of the town on your wrist." pointed out Trixi.

"Okay." Ben smiled as they walked away.

Ben knew he needed to prove he was deeply sorry, and had a good idea on where they could go. He began to lead Trixi towards the woods as this place was a very special place.

"Where are we going?" Trixi asked.

"It's a secret." grinned Ben continuing onward.

Trixi shrugged at Ben and smiled "We've been through a lot. Haven't we?"

"Yeah, that's why I know you'll love this place." smiled Ben who could tell they were almost there.

Trixi just raised her eyebrow before she rested her head on his shoulder and tangled her fingers with his, holding his hand.

Ben smiled and they soon made it to a large area where a crystal clear lake stood that shined the reflection of the moon like a beacon.

"It's so... beautiful." Trixi muttered in amazement.

"I found this place when me and Rook were tracking a criminal, and I figured I'd keep this place in mind."

Trixi just stood there is silence, staring at the area with wide eyes.

"I know showing this wouldn't be enough, but I figured if you wanted to see the sights, you deserved to look at this." replied Ben.

Trixi suddenly jumped into Ben's arms, holding him really close.

"Thank you." Trixi whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome." Ben smiled.

Both of them simply stayed in each others arms while looking into the others eyes.

Ben soon sat down and rested Trixi in his lap "So, what do you think our relationship as?" Ben asked, having the urge to ask

"In my eyes we are married." Trixi said almost instantly.

"What?!" Ben was taken back by her response.

"What else would you call it?" Trixi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben thought it over for a moment before replying. "That's a good point."

Trixi gained a wide grin "Mine always are."

Ben smiled and pulled Trixi close while they watch as the moons reflection lit up the whole lake.

"Did you ever get really mad at me when I gave you the wrong aliens? Before I blew you up I mean." Trixi asked after a minute or two of comfortable silence

"A little, but I eventually got use to it and still managed to stick around."

"I am sorry. I was just trying to help." Trixi said sadly.

"It's alright, but can we work on fixing that, please?" requested Ben.

"Sometimes your picks aren't the best to use." Trixi explained "I am an AI. I am a lot smarter than most species so I can think of better choices."

"How is Ball Weevil good when I was fighting Khyber?" asked Ben.

"I was talking about when you were 10/11 ans when you put me back on." Trixi said "The wrong aliens you've got recently are all me punishing you."

"Well like I said, you have the right to."

Trixi nodded before she smiled "But I don't need to anymore. In fact, now I can help you."

"How?" asked Ben.

Trixi smiled and waved her arm a bit. In green light, the same wheel that appeared above the watch when Ben was selecting an alien appeared around Trixi. She waved her arm a bit and the wheel span, new alien symbols appearing

"I can change you in the middle of battle while you are transformed to help you." She smiled as she tapped the Fourarms image. The ring vanished and in a flash of green light Ben was suddenly FourArms.

"Woah! That's pretty cool." smiled Fourarms.

"Yep." Trixi nodded as she summoned the wheel again, span it and pressed another face. Fourarms was replaced with ShockSquatch.

"So wait, does this mean you'll stick around?" asked Shocksquatch.

"Of course! Im not leaving you now!" Trixi said looking hurt as she hit the Omnitrix symbol on her collarbone making him Ben again.

"Well I'm glad." smiled Ben who heard the bell in town signal it was almost midnight. "Well, anything else you want before he head home?

Trixi turned around in his lap so she was facing him "Yeah. This." She then moved forwards and kissed him lovingly

Ben wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Trixi whimpered into the kiss and pulled back "It was better than I thought it would be."

"Well you were kissing me."grinned Ben in mock arrogance.

Trixi giggled "True Mr. Tennyson. And imagine all the 'fun' we can have. Vanilla." She grinded in his lap for a second before the wheel reappeared except it was smaller, in the palm of her hand "Fast." Ben was transformed into XLR8 "Really big." This time he was morphed into Humongousaur "Interesting." Ben was then changed into Crashhopper. And in another flash he was WildVine "Ooooh! Tentacles!"

"You ever been on the internet?" asked Wildvine.

"Yep." Trixi grinned "What did you think I did all day?"

Wildvine shook his head with a smile before Trixi turned him back to normal. "What am I gonna do with you?" chuckled Ben with a smile.

Trixi just grinned "You've got years to figure it out."

Ben smiled as Trixi wrapped her arms around his as they headed home.

It wasn't long before they reached Ben's house.

Ben checked if his parents were home, and it seemed they were asleep. So Ben and Trixi carefully walked by into Ben's room.

Only for the lights of his room to switch on, Kevin and Gwen sitting on his bed with crossed arms and annoyed faces, Rook reading one of Ben's comics in confusion.

"Uh, hi?" replied Ben with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked harshly.

"On a date?" responded Ben gesturing to Trixi. "And this is Trixi.

"Er... hi..." Trixi said nervously, accidentally turning Ben into GreyMatter.

"Ok, so what we heard wasn't crazy." remarked Kevin as Trixi picked Greymatter up.

"Sorry Ben. I do that when I'm nervous." Trixi appologised.

"No problem." replied Greymatter.

Trixi kissed GreyMatter before changing him back to Ben "Well, since everyones here, lets play Sumo Slammers!" Ben's eyes widened at Trixi's words.

Kevin, Gwen, and Rook shook their heads while Ben was staring at her in wonder.

"You like Sumo Slammers?" Ben asked after several seconds.

"Duh! Of course I do after seeing so much of it with you." Trixi waved him off "I have been yearning to show you how a real star plays and trounce you!"

"Oh, it's on." grinned Ben as they rushed over to start the game.

"Does... anyone else feel like those two are made for each other?" Kevin asked after several seconds.

"Yup." nodded Gwen.

"Most definitely." Rook nodded as well.

Ben and Trixi didn't listen as they were doing all the combos they knew to win up on the other.

*time skip*

The next morning Sandra Tennyson opened the door and her eyes widdoned as she saw a sleeping Ben in front of his TV, his newest Sumo Slamers game on the 'Next Round?' screen and Trixi asleep next to him, her head rested on his shoulder and her body close to his.

"Aww. I'll just let them be." Sandra closed the door while wishing Ben the best of luck with his new girlfriend.

Trixi mumbled as her eyes began to slowly open.

"Hmm?" Trixi noticed how close she was to Ben and smiled before laying her head back on his shoulder.

Ben opened his eyes slowly.

"Mornin." smiled Trixi.

"Morning." Ben muttered tiredly.

"If you keep sleeping, how do you expect to beat villains?" asked Trixi poking Ben in the stomach.

Ben laughed "Sure." He smiled.

That was when there was an explosion. Looking out the window to see Vilgax lowering himself from his ship.

"Time to get to work." Trixi smirked as she ran over to Ben's wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" asked Ben.

Trixi soon came out of the wardrobe holding Ben's old hoverboard "It's Hero Time, Baby!" She smirked as she unfolded the BattlePoint and got on it, lowering the black plate on her forehead that was the same as the cover on Ben's watch which truly revealed them as goggles/glasses

"Sounds good to me." grinned Ben hopping on the board as they opened the window and zoomed out of there, ready to kick some Vilgax butt.

As they raced there, Trixi in control, Ben jumped off as the two got ready to battle. Ben transformed to Stinkfly while Trixi summoned the wheel in her palm.

The two were ready.


	21. Transylian, Viktoria

Alien oneshots

Transylian, Viktoria

Appearance: Viktoria has the same face, hairstyle, and dress, but she is a little shorter than Ben, her chest is noticeably larger, but not too big, and her skirt is more short.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a weird ass adventure." Ben muttered as he got back on the ship of Rad Dudeman. He and his friends had just helped Charmcaster recover a mystic charm thing from Zs'care, she turned on them when they got it and he had to go through the WHOLE THING as if he was horribly burnt because Swampfire had decided to go through puberty or something!

"I'm just glad it's over." sighed Ben.

"I personally thought it was very entertaining." Rook smiled.

"You didn't have to worry about acne all over your face." retorted Ben.

"Yeah. He just kept throwing who knows what in your face." The small red armoured green alien with them chuckled, talking about all the 'mystic remedies' that Gwen kept telling Rook to apply to Ben.

"Well I'll just be glad once we're off this planet." replied Ben with his hands behind his head as he walked up the ramp.

"I agree." Rook nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" called a female voice behind them.

"Huh?"ben asked as he turned to the slightly familiar voice.

Both of them turned and saw the familiar female Transylian run towards them before stopping to catch her breath.

"Victoria?" Ben asked.

"I...came here...to talk." gasped Viktoria catching her breath.

"Oh... er... okay." Ben said in shock.

After catching her breath, she brushed off some dust from her dress and turned towards Ben. "I wanted to apologize.

"Apologise?" Ben repeated in confusion.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier." Viktoria looked down to avert her gaze.

"It's okay." Ben muttered as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Also, I came here with a request." replied Viktoria looking up.

"What's that?" asked Ben in confusion.

"I'll... leave you two alone." Rook said as he walked into the ship, feeling awkward.

"Well... you see..." Victoria said nervously.

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to know if I could come with you." muttered Viktoria with a small blush on her face.

"What?" Ben gasped "Why?"

"Well, I've always wanted to learn about the universe out there, and I thought maybe I could tag along." muttered Viktoria.

"Are you sure you're aloud?" Ben asked.

"Well my parents were hesitant, but I swore to call them whenever I could to let them know I'm alright." replied Viktoria.

"Okay then. Let's go." Ben smiled.

Viktoria jumped for joy and rushed up the ramp as fast as she could.

Ben raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly at her actions before he followed.

Viktoria looked around in awe at the ship as each one of them was onboard.

"Never been in a ship before?" Ben asked.

"No, this is a first." replied Viktoria noticing them getting ready to take off.

"We don't have enough seats, so you'll have to sit on Ben's lap." replied Rad starting the engines.

Ben's eyes widened as he started to blush, as did Viktoria's

"It's either that, or you can hold onto the floor, you're choice." replied Rad.

"Well... her species is able to cling their feet to metal using their electric powers." Ben commented, remembering when he did that when he was 10.

"Electromagnetism." Rook nodded, understanding what Ben meant

Ben noted the down look Victoria had and figured he better go along with it. "On second thought, it would be better to make sure you're safe."

Viktoria blushed but a small smile spread on her face, making Rook raise an eyebrow

She calmly walked over and sat on Ben's lap, causing both their faces to grow brighter just as Rad started the engines.

'Stay calm. Breath. Breath.' Ben thought rapidly, trying to keep himself calm.

Viktoria herself instinctively held onto Ben as this was the first time she was in a moving ship, or any ship for that matter.

Rook chuckled softly at Ben's predicament.

Viktoria felt embarrassed at her position, but refused to let go.

The ship raced through the stars.

All the way, Ben and Viktoria kept their eyes away from each other in fear of embarrassing themselves.

It took a few hours, but they eventually reached Earth.

But what they didn't expect was the sudden stop Rad did as they got closer.

With a scream Ben and Viktoria fell out of their chairs from the sudden stop.

Both had closed their eyes expecting a hard crash, but opened their eyes and found themselves kissing.

'He's kissing me!' Viktoria thought in amazement.

'Woah! This, I did not see coming.' thought Ben in shock.

Ben pulled back, blushing brightly "S... Sorry." Ben stuttered.

"I-I-It's alright." stuttered Viktoria with a dark blush on her face.

Ben pulled himself up and offered a hand.

Viktoria gladly took it and both accidentally made eye contact, causing them to blush again.

Rook quickly took a picture of the scene.

Soon all of them began to get off the ship, all while Ben and Viktoria still kept the kiss in mind.

'Her lips were so soft.' Ben thought.

'He was my first, and it was amazing.' thought Viktoria in bliss.

"Hey, how about we go and I show you around?" Ben suggested.

"Okay!" cheered Viktoria with excitement and Ben began to lead the way.

And, unsurprisingly, it did not take very long for Ben to lead them to a Mr Smoothie

"This is the best place around to get a cool drink." summarized Ben.

"O... kay." Viktoria said nervously.

Soon both of them got their own smoothies to drink.

"Wow, this is nice." Viktoria smiled as she had a grape and melon smoothie.

"Told ya." smiled Ben as they sat at a table.

Viktoria smiled in return and noticed several couples sitting nearby.

"Why are there so many couples here?" She asked with a small blush.

"Some say this is a great place for couples." replied Ben with his eyes closed.

"Why?"

"Not sure." replied Ben.

Viktoria was still confused, but realised how she and Ben must look like sitting together.

Blushing brighter she looked away from him, sipping from her smoothie slowly.

Ben noticed her blushing face and slowly realized something. The fact they were sitting together and enjoying smoothies made it look like they were on a date!

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' Ben said, starting to panic.

He suddenly stopped as he slowly looked over at Viktoria and noticed her appearance. He didn't pay much attention before considering they were fighting, but she looked really cute with that hairstyle and dress combo.

"Hey, er... Vik... Viktoria?" Ben stuttered out.

"Yes." replied Viktoria looking over at him.

"Why did you apologise to me?"

"Well...I thought about how I acted, and realized I was wrong. I also didn't realize how cute you were." replied Viktoria covering her mouth at hearing what she just said.

"You... You think I... I'm cute?" Ben asked in amazement.

Viktoria could only nod her head as she was too worried to open her mouth.

"Well you're really cute as well."

Viktoria felt herself stop listening as she heard that. He thought she was cute? This was a dream come true! A boy liked her!

Ben looked away blushing and took a sip from his orange, strawberry and pineapple smoothie.

Soon he picked up the sound of running feet coming towards them.

"What's that?" Ben wondered.

Viktoria shrugged before they looked over and spotted a group of fans that had signs with Ben's picture on them, running towards them!

"It's Ben 10!"

"Ben Tennyson!"

"He's so cool!"

"Crap." muttered Ben in surprise before getting up and bolting out of there with Viktoria trailing behind him.

"What's going on?!" Viktoria asked in shock.

"Fans. And they tend to get very eager to see me!" called Ben as they quickly ducked into an alleyway.

Viktoria blushed as she felt her body be pressed against Ben's

Ben was relieved to see the crowd run by and looked down at Victoria, only to blush at how narrow the alleyway was, making both of them be pressed against each other.

"Er... hi." Ben said awkwardly.

Viktoria swallowed her nerves and gave Ben a peck on the cheek consideirng how close his face was.

Ben blushed but a small smile spread across his face.

"I think you meant to do this." Ben leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Viktoria's eyes widened before they fluttered closed and kissed him back.

Both couldn't hold each other with the small space, but they made do with simply relishing in the feel of each others lips.

Soon they pulled back, bright blushes and small smiles on their faces

'Oh man! Oh man! He kissed me! He kissed me!' Viktoria thought repeatedly in her head

'Wow, that felt better than with any other girl.' thought Ben with a smile.

The two stayed still, unsure what to do next.

"Well, we better get out of here." replied Ben.

"O... Okay." Viktoria nodded

Both tried to slowly move out, but found themselves get squashed together each time.

"I... guess we're stuck..." Viktoria blushed.

"Then again, maybe not." smiled Ben who slowly began to reach down towards his watch.

Viktoria tilted her head in confusion.

Ben reached it and began to slowly fiddle with it and pressed down on it.

The green light temporarily blinded Viktoria.

She opened her eyes and saw Ben had transformed into Walkatrout.

She tried to hold it in but she burst out laughing.

"Aw great, why this guy." moaned Walkatrout as they managed to squeeze out of the confined space.

Viktoria followed, still laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." replied Walkatrout trying to keep himself from groaning.

"S... Sorry." The female frankensteins monster like alien gasped as she tried to calm herself down.

"At least it wasn't The Worst." shuddered Walkatrout.

Viktoria raised her eyebrow a bit

"Trust me, you don't want to know." replied Walkatrout as he soon reverted back into Ben.

"Okay."

"So, how about I introduce you to my parents?" suggested Ben.

"O... Okay." Viktoria stuttered, suddenly extremely nervous.

So the two of them began to head to Ben's house, all the while Ben hopefully they would like Victoria.


	22. Human, Charmcaster

Alien oneshots

Human, Charmcaster

Well people, technically Charmcaster is an alien as she comes from a different dimension.

Also, before As forget, if you want to see more than one female from a species we've already done, let us know.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben sighed after he and his friends helped Charmcaster get the AlphaRuin back, but the pumpkins were a bitch to beat.

"That fool, Zs'Skayr. The Alpha Rune is weakened... but it is FAR from powerless!" CharmCaster smirked as power swirled around her from the small stone in her hand.

The power covered her before dispersing to reveal her in a power looking suit of armor.

"The power..." Charmcaster gasped, her purple lips curving into a grin "IT'S AMAZING!" she swiped her arm, firing a powerful wave of purple energy.

The beam hit a group of the pumpkin monsters, causing them to explode from the strength of the blast.

Charmcaster laughed as she continued her assault.

"Wow." Ben muttered

"I agree." remarked Rook.

Ben then slammed down on the Omnitrix, becoming Swampfire. However, he was different.

He appeared to be more muscular than before as it was shown on his new form.

"Did Swampfire grow up or something?" Swampfire asked in confusion.

"Perhaps your alien has been going through a cycle of blooming into a different form." guessed Rook firing at some of the pumpkin monsters that kept coming.

"Maybe." He shrugged before he launched a large torrent of fire from his hands

The alien pumpkins easily absorbed the flames that were shot at them.

"Damn it." Swampfire muttered.

"What did I say about magic?!" Charmcaster snapped.

"I know! I know!" The transformed teen replied before he yelled "Will you guys just STOP!?

The alien pumpkins immediately halted where they were.

"Wow."

Charmcaster took her chance and destroyed all of the monsters.

"Glad that's over." sighed Swampfire.

He then flashed green and reverted to Ben.

"Well then, what are we gonna do with miss perky?" asked Ben to Rook in a hushed whisper.

"I do not know. Maybe you should speak to her before we make a decision?" Rook whispered back.

"Alright, but if she talks to her bag one more time, I'm gonna sign her up for the wacky ward." replied Ben walking over to Charmcaster.

"Hello Ben." Charmcaster greeted.

"Hey, Charmcaster. Now that you've got that ruin thingy back, what's your next plan?" asked Ben.

"I'll probably go back to my world." Charmcaster shrugged as her armour glowed and changed. It now looked like a chinese-style dress with the same stone-grey colour as it was before, with the same pink lines, but it now looked like cloth. It was sleeveless and the end of the skirt reached her knees with ca ut on the side to allow her legs to move freely.

Ben blushed at the suddenly cute dress she now wore.

Charmcaster grinned and grabbed Ben by his brown hair and roughly pulled his face towards hers, locking her purple lips with his as she kissed him passionately.

Ben was stunned and too exhausted to pull back and merely let himself stand there before she pulled away.

"Maybe next time I can pay you a visit when you're in the bathroom. We can share a shower." Charmcaster smirked, licking her lips sexily as she mentioned when she was forced to teleport into the bathroom when Ben was in there earlier today when they started this adventure. With a flirtatious wink she vanished in a flash of purple.

Ben just stood there with his mouth agape as he had no idea on what to say.

"Ben?" Rook asked as he walked towards Ben.

Ben fell back as the shock caused him to faint.

"Ben!" Rook gasped as he caught his friend.

"Night night." muttered Ben as he let the day's exhaustion catch up to him.

*time skip*

Ben sighed as he sat at a bench of Mr Smoothie, drinking a watermelon, mango and kiwi smoothie. It has been a month or two since the events of Lunar Transyl. Since Charmcaster kissed him. And he has so far been unable to get her out of his mind.

"That was just weird. She just kisses me out of nowhere. What's her game?" wondered Ben with a baffled expression.

"Hey Ben. What's wrong?" A voice asked. Turning around Ben saw it was his cousin Gwen.

"Just thinking." remarked Ben going back to his smoothie.

"Ben Tennyson? Thinking? Now I KNOW somethings wrong." Gwen joked.

"Shut up you." retorted Ben with a smile.

Gwen smiled back before she frowned "But seriously. What's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking. It involves Charmcaster." replied Ben.

"What happened?"

"Well, when me and Rook went on a mission, we met Charmcaster, and she kissed me before leaving." replied Ben.

"She WHAT?!" Gwen yelled/gasped.

"I had the same reaction." muttered Ben.

"Okay, WHAT the hell?!"

"She just kissed me, and left. I actually ended up fainting.

Gwen tried to hold it in but she laughed at Ben from his last sentence.

"Here we go with the laughing." sighed Ben.

"Sorry. Sorry." Gwen got out between laughs "But the 'great Ben Tennyson' fainted from getting kissed by a girl?!"

"Oh? And you mean to tell me that if Vilgax kissed you, you wouldn't puke?" countered Ben.

"Well yea. But that's Vilgax. Universal murderer, madman and hes a tentacle-monster." Gwen argued "While Charmcaster looks human, is NOT a loon bent on galactic murder and conquest and is, admittedly, very attractive."

Ben was surprised by Gwen's retort, but smiled at something she said. "You called her cute."

"I said she was attractive." Gwen said with a roll of her eyes "

Ben snickered before getting serious. "Point taken. But still, you can't expect me to get kissed by one of our villains you know." replied Ben.

"She's MY villainess Ben. I have always been the target when she works solo, besides the one time she tried to switch bodies with you." Gwen stated.

"Point taken, again. But still, you can't expect me to see something like that coming." retorted Ben.

"I know." Gwen nodded in understanding.

"What do I do?" asked Ben.

"I don't know." Gwen shrugged.

"I might be able to help." came a familiar female voice from a portal as the same female they were talking about dropped in.

"Now, Gwen... give me what was stolen!" Charmcaster snapped, not as if she was going to attack but in annoyance.

"And what's that?" Gwen's hands glowed to show her mana was ready.

"The Theta Rune! You have it in your bag! You found it to study!" Charmcaster said simply.

"Oh? You mean this?" Gwen held up a small bag before making it disappear. "Yeah, not gonna give it up."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO?!" Charmcaster screamed.

"No." butted in Ben.

"O... Oh... B... Ben... You... You're here to..." Charmcaster stuttered as she blushed and looked to the ground.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? And why are you so interested in that?" questioned Ben.

"I came here to get the Theta Rune. I already have the Alpha, Beta, Delta and Omega Runes. That is the last one I need to make a permanent gate to my realm so that magic users can repopulate it, and make it their home. Build houses and businesses, a civilization. So my home is no longer a barren wasteland." Charmcaster explained.

"Huh, so you don't want revenge?" asked Gwen.

"No, what's the point when I keep losing and returning to my home world. Where I am the only survivor, the only inhabitant. And it's all no better than an asteroid." Charmcaster said sadly

Ben and Gwen shared a look that spoke what they were thinking. Gwen handed Ben the rune who walked over and presented it to her.

"Thank you Ben." Charmcaster smiled as she took it and pulled him into a strong hug.

Ben noticed Gwen's thumbs up and began to blush from feeling Charmcaster's chest against his own.

"Thank you so much." Charmcaster smiled again as she pulled back and summoned four other small runes, one Ben recognized as the one from their adventure on Lunar Transyl.

"Now I can fix my home." smiled Charmcaster as the last rune lined up with the others. Each one began to glow and connected together through a line of magic as Charmcaster began the incantation.

Ben looked in amazement as the runes sparked with purple energy.

Soon a portal to her home opened and the runes shot right into there before rising into the sky.

The portal then grew into a giant gateway that flew to an uninhibited hill just outside of town, the runes flying back to Charmcaster. The white haired girl caught them and carefully put them into her bag.

"So, is that it?" asked Ben expecting something bigger.

"Yes. Only those with magic can pass through the gate. Unless they have permission from me of course." Charmcaster explained, winking at the end.

"So wait. You mean to tell me you put a portal to your magic infused world, right next to this town, which has all manner of aliens, right?" asked Ben trying to get that together.

"It's A portal. I will be making several others all over the place. I will also register them all to the Plumbers and allow any registered Plumber through." Charmcaster explained "In fact, why don't you become the envoy between the Plumbers and I Ben?"

"Me?" asked Ben making sure he heard right.

"Yes." Charmcaster explained.

"We're gonna need to talk to grandpa before deciding." replied Ben.

"Okay." The silver haired witch smiled.

Gwen began to focus on a teleportation spell and the three of them soon found themselves at Plumber HQ.

"Wow. This place is much more impressive than I thought." Charmcaster smiled.

It was at that moment Max noticed their presence and walked over.

"What's happening?" asked Max. "Our sensors picked up something big appearing right next to Bellwood."

"That was me." Charmcaster said as she raised her hand "I created a gate between Ledgerdomain and here."

"And care to tell us why?" responded Max crossing his arms.

"I don't want my world to be a barren wasteland. I want it to have a population again." Charmcaster said simply.

"Alright, sound reasonable, but I'll still need to keep an eye on you to make sure, considering your past crimes." replied Max leaving them be.

Charmcaster grinned and grabbed Ben's arm, pulling it close to her chest and between her breasts "Well Ben is more than capable of taking me down if need be."

Ben blushed while Gwen shook her head at Charmcaster's method of being 'subtle.'

"I don't see a problem with it." Max shrugged.

"Yes!" Charmcaster cheered

Ben meanwhile was trying to stay calm in his current position.

"Won't this be great Ben?" Charmcaster smiled "So what will happen? Should I stay with Ben for a few weeks before I am fully trusted?"

"I would advise it, but it's also Ben's decision to take charge of you." replied Max.

"Pwease Ben?" Charmcaster asked cutely as she pouted and fluttered her eyes at him.

Ben's mental defenses were failing from all this attention she was giving him, and a look like that was the final straw.

"I suppose." relented Ben.

"Yay!" She grinned.

"Alright, I'll get the paperwork filled out, and that means Ben will be in charge of keeping an eye on you." replied Max.

"Okay." Charmcaster nodded before she kissed Ben's cheek "Thank you for agreeing Ben."

Ben's face lit up right away just as he managed to calm it down, but now it was back.

'This couldn't get anymore awkward than it already is.' thought Ben.

"So where am I gonna sleep? You're house only has two bedrooms. Oooh! Will I share with you?" Charmcaster asked rapidly.

'Forget what I said.' thought Ben. "Well, I could take the couch and you can have my bed instead." suggested Ben.

"Don't be so modest! We're sharing! Got it?!" Charmcaster said, glaring at the end.

Ben may have faced all kinds of terrifying enemies, but even he knew when to go with the flow when a female is giving him the glare that they all know. So he merely nodded and shut his mouth.

"Good." Charmcaster said extremely cheery. "Bye!" She waved as Ben and her disappeared in a flash of purple, reappearing in Ben's room.

"So, now that we're here, I have a question for you." replied Ben.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you kiss me?!" asked Ben with the question that had been nagging him for too long.

"Because... I like you?" Charmcaster asked as if it was obvious as she walked around Ben's room, shaking her head and muttering about stuff Ben couldn't hear.

"Wait...what?" replied Ben in shock.

"I. Like. You." Charmcaster said slowly and plainly, as if speaking to a child.

"I heard you the first time. But why? Since when did you like me?" asked Ben.

"Since we first meet when you were ten and I was eleven." Charmcaster said simply "I was just good at hiding it the first few times we met. And then my obsession about beating your cousin set it so it became easy to hide it because I had other things to focus on."

Ben was surprised to hear that. She liked him for a while, and she managed to hide it all with ease.

"Wait... you COULDN'T have been eleven when we first met!" Ben said in realization.

"It was a magic illusion spell imbedded in my body, I was basically forced to grow up." Charmcaster explained "I wasn't REALLY fifteen. Or did you never wonder WHY my breasts had shrunk between when you were 10 and when you were 15?"

"Hmm, good point." replied Ben.

Charmcaster smiled at Bens agreement.

"So wait, this whole time you've been closer to my age?" asked Ben.

"Yes." Charmcaster nodded

"So, what do you really look like?" asked Ben now wanting to know.

"Like this! The spell was broken between when you were 10 and when you were 15."

"Wait, so you've been your exact age this whole time and without telling anyone?" asked Ben.

"Exactly." Charmcaster smiled.

"Ok, now I know nothing can shock me now. All of that was way too big, to be beaten by anything. So if you have anything else you want to say, it won't be as big as those." replied Ben.

"Your room is much too small." Was all Charmcaster said "That and I think I might love you, but room first."

Ben's jaw dropped at that. OK, now he was officially beat. She threw nothing but curve balls at him, and he kept missing them.

"Considering I'm an only child, it's only natural." responded Ben.

Charmcaster's hands glowed and she flicked them. Instantly the walls glowed and when the light faded the room was nearly five times as large.

"Why do you need this much space?" asked Ben.

"This way we are both comfortable." Charmcaster stated "Besides, we will need room for my stuff as well."

Ben sighed and plopped onto his bed to relax.

Charmcaster grabbed Ben and pulled him off the bed "No! The bed is too small as well!" She flicked her hand and the bed was replaced with a much large stone bed with silk violet sheets.

"Uh, you do realize there's only one bed, right?" pointed out Ben.

"So? It's a big bed. And we're sharing."

"You sure? The couch is still an option for me." suggested Ben.

"No!" Charmcaster snapped as she pushed Ben onto the bed, the teen hero bouncing a bit

Ben tried to sit up, but found himself pinned under Charmcaster.

"We are sharing!" She glared "Got it?"

"Got it." relented Ben.

"Good." She smiled "Now, I want to tell you my real name."

"My true name is Hope, not Charmcaster." replied Hope.

"Hope... it... it suits you." Ben said simply, blushing a bit.

"Thank you." smiled Charmcaster kissing him on the lips.

Ben's eyes widened before they slid closed and kissed back.

Charmcaster felt joy at him returning it and pulled back with a smile.

"Oh Ben." She smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

Ben wrapped his arms around her and smiled. It seemed like she was sincere in her feelings. But the question is, did he feel the same?


	23. Vladat, Elizabeth part 2

Alien oneshots

Vladat, Elizabeth part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(2 years later)

We find ourselves in a dark castle that looked like something out of a horror movie. In this castle held the current king and queen of Lunar Transyl.

Elizabeth and Ben Tennyson sitting together on a single thrown with their arms wraps around each other lovingly, enjoying the silence.

Which was broken whwn the door opened and a guard walked in.

"Your Highness, our scouting group as found a few prisoners who dare rebel against you." bowed the guard.

"I'll deal with them personally." Ben said as he stood up proudly.

"Have fun my love." Elizabeth smiled, making Ben smile back and kiss her. The King then turned around and left the castle.

He was on the hunt...

*three hours later*

Several people panted as they ran as fast as they could. They where being chased by... by a monster!

"We need to keep going." panted the female of the group who turned out to be Gwen.

She was wearing her old LuckyGirl outfit, the black and purple outfit.

"He's catching up!" Rook panted.

"Don't just stand there, run!" yelled the third member who turned out to be Albedo, but his clothes were in tatters and his Ultimatrix seemed to be busted.

The three continued to run, until their pursuer dropped infront of them.

It was shown to be Blitzwolfer, only his fur looked more messier and his teeth looked much sharper than before. His eyes also gave off a red glow as he towered over them.

"Oh crap..." Gwen mutterd. She tried to create a blast of magic but screamed as electricity through her body, a metal band around her neck now being visible from the light it gave off

Before the two men with her could do anything, the monsterous Blitzwolfer howled making all three of them slam into the wall behind them and knock them out.

Blitzwolfer howled into the sky and watched as his men grabbed the three of them before throwing them into an armored truck for prisoner transport.

In a flash of red he reverted to Ben. He was now wearing a silk black shirt with a blood red '10' over his heart, smooth black trousers with polished black shoes and a silver necklace with an 'X' shaped pendant. And finally he had a short black cape with a gold clasp set so it was hanging over his right arm up to his wrist

"Take the prisoners to the castle. I want to know everything they do." ordered Ben.

"Yes my King." A guard bowed before the truck drove off.

Ben climbed aboard the truck and waited until they arrived at the castle.

"Those three shall finally reach their end." Ben grinned.

The truck soon made it to the castle where two Transylian guards grabbed the prisoners and made sure they were chained up before leading them inside.

Ben walked infront of them, and pushed the door open dramatically "Honey! I'm hooooooooome! And I brought a present!"

Elizabeth smiled at her husbands announcement and rose from the throne before making her way to the three prisoners. "Oooh, just what I wanted. Thank you dear." Elizabeth kissed Ben on the lips.

"I knew you'd love it." Ben smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

They turned to the three prisoners who were slowly beginning to wake up.

"Why hello." Ben smirked

"Ben? What's going on? Where are we?" asked Gwen still slowly waking up.

"Our castle." Elizabeth smirked

"You'd know that if you ever accepted our invitations for dinner, dear cousin." Ben mocked.

"And why do that? You've done nothing but be a dictator to the entire universe!" shouted Gwen struggling in her restraints.

"Oh I'm hurt." Ben mocked as he walked up to her, and grabbed her hair roughly "At least I'm no slut that went and is now sleeping with the egotistical Galvan stuck in the body of your dictator cousin?" Gwen's eyes widdened at Ben's words "Oh yes, I know about that."

"What a shame, I'm sure Kevin was hoping to see you. He's been moaning and groaning in that cell of his for far too long." shrugged Ben with a dark grin.

"You... you BASTARD!" Gwen screamed.

"Oh I feel so hurt Cousin!" Ben mocked before he called to a guard "Why don't we reunite the lovely couple, huh captain? Go get Mr Levin please."

"Yes sir." bowed the guard who went off the fetch the prisoner.

"Ben, you must stop this!" urged Rook.

"And why SHOULD I Mr Blonko?" Ben asked with a cruel chuckle "Your sisters seem to love being Elizabeth and my little love slaves."

Rook's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh? Don't believe us? Allow me to show you." replied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth whistled and Rook's two younger sisters crawled in on their hands and knees eagerly, emerging from a hidden door besides their thrones.

Rook stared wide-eyed as they rubbed their heads against Ben and Elizabeth like a pair of kittens while They rubbed their heads. Rook gritted his teeth and tried to charge at them, only for the guard to hold him back.

"Who are they Master?" Shar asked as she looked at the three prisoners with nearly blank eyes.

Just a few pests." grinned Ben rubbing one of her bare breasts.

Elizabeth chuckled at Ben's attitude while Shar moaned at Ben's action.

Rook gritted his teeth and looked like a caged beast that was ready to pounce.

"They look weak and stupid." Rook's other sister, Rook Shim, mused.

"That's true Pet." Elizabeth smiled as she reached down and teased Shim's asshole for a second before she walked away from the Revonagander

"Mistress!" Shim whinned at Elizabeth sadly.

"And can I just say, I'm surprised YOU are part of this little resistance Albedo. What's the matter? Nothing to do afte I killed Azmuth and blew up Galvan Prime?" Ben joked darkly.

"I would rather perish than roll over and let you rule the galaxy when I should be!" yelled Albedo.

"Hahahaha oh as if you could!" Ben laughed at Albedo.

Ben stopped laughing and noticed the guard from earlier with Kevin. "Ah, I think it's time you two said hello."

"Kevin!" Gwen gasped

"G... Gwen...?" A badly injured, malnurished and dehydrated Kevin muttered.

3h ago"Oh this is my cousin you see before you, but things have changed, Kevin. Why don't you tell him, Gwen?" suggested Ben.

Gwen looked to the floor, refusing to look at anyone or anything.

"Fine." Ben smirked "Liz? Do you mind?"

"Not at all Love." Elizabeth smiled. She threw one of the small, bat like creatures that flew to Gwen and forced itself onto her head.

Gwen gasped in pure pain. It felt like the strings of her body had been cut, she had no control over her body but she could still talk and think independently, almost as if someone had a remote control for her body

"The truth is that I've been in a relationship with Albedo not long after you disappeared." confessed Gwen.

"And what else Gwen?" Ben asked mockingly, grinning at Kevin's face

"I am pregnent with Albedo's unborn child." Gwen stated, tears running down her face as she was unable to stop herself from speaking

Kevin felt his whole world crumble at hearing that. The woman he thought he loved betrayed him, and for someone who has tried to harm them too.

"Now Gwen..." Ben said with a grin as he undid her bindings "KILL both of your lovers. And since you can't use your powers because of this..." he then flicked the coller around her neck "You should probably use your bare hands."

"NO!" Gwen screamed as she found her body stand up no matter how hard she tried to fight it

Ben felt Elizabeth place her hand on his shoulder. "Darling, no need to make her do that. I have a better idea."

Ben laughed at Elizabeth "Fine stop! What is your idea Liz?"

"We lock them all together in one cell. Let them wallow in their own despair." grinned Elizabeth.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Ben grinned back. He clicked his fingers and the bat flew from Gwen's head, giving her control over her body again. And she realized she was not in any form of restraints...

She took the chance and rushed at Ben with fury in her eyes.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix and transformed into Gravattack, except he was black and grey making him look like a small moon, and raised his arm. Gwen was lifted off the air in a red aura "Ah ah ah cousin. That's not nice. And don't worry, you'll be fine. I mean, I don't want to hurt my future niece or nephew do I? They will make a great friend for Elizabeth and my child."

Rook gasped at hearing that while Albedo shook his head in disgust.

"What? Not happy we're having a kid? And don't worry Gwen, Albedo, we will take care of your little gem and make sure it is raised right." Elizabeth taunted.

Gwen screamed in fury and tried to claw at her, but couldn't due to the gravity field around her.

"Take them all away." Ben said as he moved Gwen so the guards could restrain her and reverted to normal.

Each one of them were chained and dragged away with Gwen screaming in fury.

"Well that was fun." Ben grinned

"Indeed." purred Elizabeth claiming Ben's lips with her own.

Ben happily kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her

"Ooh, I felt the little one kick." Elizabeth separated and rubbed her belly.

Ben smiled and rubbed her stomach "How much longer will our little Prince or Princess be?"

"In a few months." replied Elizabeth with a smile.

Ben smiled wider and kissed Elizabeth's blood red lips happily.

She gladly returned it and felt complete happiness at what had happened these past few years.

Their lives had become so amazing. They obliderated the Incursian Empire, as well as the Tetramands. The Plumber's, Azmuth and Galvan Prime weere the first things to go. And Vilgax was easy to get rid of together.

Taking over Earth was actually too easy, but it was still fun nonetheless.

And now over half the universe was under their control.

Most people saw them as tyrannical overlords but they didn't care. They did what they wanted. They made fair laws and punished everyone the same.

Harshly.

It was just how powerful and ruthless they were that made them 'tyrannical'

And they didn't care.

They had each other.

Their kiss was broken when they heard twin moaning. Looking away from each other, they saw Shar and Shim playing with eachother.

"Master!" Shar moaned.

"Mistress!" Shim panted.

"Fancy some fun?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin

"Delighted." Elizabeth licked her lips as king and queen went to help their slaves.

Life was truly perfect for these to rulers.


	24. Unknown species-Khyber's species, Keva

Alien oneshots

Unknown species-Khyber's species-Keva

Keva's appearance: More slim compared to Khyber and wears a black jumpsuit with blue lines going down with blue shoulder pads. She has a noticeably large nist and ass emphasized by her suit.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Earth's atmosphere is where we find a ship. This particular one was similar to one that Khyber used, but smaller. Inside said ship is where a screen was locked onto a target of this planet.

Inside the ship sat an alien that looked strikingly similar to Khyber, except it was female and younger. While Khyber was large and bulky, this alien was slim and sleek with a well defined ass and long, attention grabbing legs. She had the same red eyes as Khyber and she was messing around with a jagged knife.

"So, this is what Khyber has been after." mused the alien before chuckling. It soon turned into laughter that seemed t get higher, as though it were from a child.

It didn't take long for the ship to enter earth's atmosphere.

Ben himself felt bored. There was no missions, no bad guys to fight, and he was starting to get tired of drinking smoothies all the time.

"Wow... I must be REALLY bored." He mused aloud as he caught his last bit of thought.

As he continued to sip from his smoothy, he failed to notice a ship touch down in the distance, from where a certain alien was leaving.

Out of the ship walked the female alien from before "Time to look for that dummy of a big brother of mine." She sighed.

She put on a special visor for heat detection, and noticed a signature coming from one of the weird shops on this planet.

"Hmmmmmmm." She muttered softly as she walked towards the heat source, sticking to the shadows.

She slowly began to see the target she locked onto and looked him over from what she learned.

This was clearly Ben Tennyson. And after a few seconds of looking at him you could almost see her eyes turn into cartoon hearts as she started drooling a bit, her cheeks turning bright pink and drooling a bit

'Wow. Now this is definitely worth the hunt.' mused the alien as she grabbed a small canister from her belt. It deployed a neutralizing net for any prey in a quick situation.

She quickly prepper and aimed it, not really paying attention at what she was doing.

"And the prized hunter targets her new prey, ready to capture and take her prize... deep inside her..." she said aloud, getting a far away look and drooling a bit at the last bit.

"What was that?" Ben asked, having heard someone talk when he was currently the only one in the Mr Smoothies.

He noticed the alien behind him and mistook it for Khyber. "Woah! Ben jumped back and got ready, but stopped when he took a closer look at the alien.

"Huh. She's cute." Ben thought aloud.

The alien noticed her target at the ready and slapped herself in the head for giving away her location. 'Oh well.' she took the chance to throw the canister at her prey.

The canister bounced for a second, and then... nothing.

"WHAT?!" the hunter gasped. Looking down at it, she realised the canister still had the pin inside

Ben gave her a confused look and noticed what she gasped at.

"I DID IT AGAIN!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Uh, who are you exactly?" asked Ben.

"I... I'm... er... I'm Keva." She muttered nervously before she coughed and stood up straight "I am Keva, the greatest female hunter in threw galaxy's!"

"Um, then how come this didn't go off?" asked Ben holding up the canister.

Keva looked away blushing, and folded her arms across her chest as she 'humphed'

"Okay then." replied Ben as the air felt awkward. "So, why is it that you remind me of someone?" asked Ben who knew who she looked like, but he wanted to be sure.

"I am looking for my stupid big brother, Khyber. He has been gone for a while and our parents have gotten a bit worried."

"Wait, hold the train. You mean to tell me one of my arch enemies is your brother?" asked Ben.

"Your arch enemy?" She asked.

"He tried to hunt me like a trophy." replied Ben.

"... That sounds like the G'he-rt'an." Keva said, the last word being in her own planets language.

"So, I'm guessing you tried the same thing he's tried." replied Ben.

"Huh? What thing?" Keva asked.

"You came here to try and hunt me down, right?" asked Ben.

"Oh! No. I just came looking for him and saw you." Keva shrugged.

"Wow. I'm surprised. But wait. If you find your brother, that means you'll leave, right?" guessed Ben.

"Why?"

"I'm just asking. Good luck hunting." waved Ben as he turned around and began to walk away.

Keva was surprised at his response, but then got an idea. If she could capture the prey her brother couldn't, that would prove she was the greatest hunter in the galaxy!

Plus, he was a major hunk!

She grinned in a way that was similar to Khyber and picked up the canister. This time, she made sure to pull the pin and then threw it!

The canister exploded, surrounding an energy net around Ben.

"What the-" Ben fell to the ground and began to struggle with the net all around him.

"Yay! I did it! I caught him!" Keva cheered as she walked towards him happily.

"Not today." replied Ben dialing in an alien before pressing down and being covered in a flash of green light.

The huntress tilted her head in confusion.

"Fourarms!" called the Tetramand as he grabbed the net and pulled as hard as he could before it ripped and he was freed.

"Wow! A Tetramand! How did you change?" Keva asked excitedly.

"The omnitrix of course. But whatcha gonna do now?" asked Fourarms crossing his arms with a cocky grin on his face.

Keva grinned sexily at him.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Fourarms on the defensive.

"Oh, you're just really sexy." She smirked as she walked towards him, swaying her hips alluringly.

Fourarms backed up a little and began to get nervous when he felt her fingers trail down his arms.

"You know, I've never tried a Tetramand before." She commented as she pushed her body against his.

Now Fourarms was blushing so much it could be seen on his red face. He didn't know what to do in this position, especially when he saw her hold his cheeks and slowly bring their faces closer.

And then she quickly pressed her lips against his, before her knee collided with his groin.

Keva pulled back at seeing Fourarms buckle and saw him fall to the ground in extreme pain.

"Not...cool." wheezed Fourarms whose voice got higher from the hit.

The Omnitrix flashed as Ben reverted to normal from the pain.

Keva just grinned as she rolled him onto his back "A hunter uses every advantage in their position."

Ben was still in enormous pain and barely tried to struggle as Keva picked him and put him on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She hummed happily as she nearly skipped to her ship.

'Hah! Take that Khyber!' cheered KEva in her head for catching the prey he could never get.

They soon entered her ship where she dropped Ben onto a chair and locked his wrists with large bands, the band completely covering the Omnitrix "There! Now you can't run away!"

Keva walked over to the controls and began to try and get in contact with Khyber's ship.

"Hey Big Bro! You there?" She asked.

The screen soon showed the face of Khyber who looked annoyed.

"What is it Keva?"

"Our parents were worried about you so I had to come and check on you, kqa tr'wanz." Keva shot back, insulting him in a sibling-like manner in their own language.

"You never grow up, do you? Now leave me be, I'm trying to capture a prey that is more difficult than i thought.

"You mean this Stud?" Keva smirked as she moved out of the way, revealing Ben to Khyber.

"What?! How is is that my little sister captured the prey I couldn't?" asked Khyber who couldn't believe this.

"Oh you know, I used my feminine wiles, he looked at my sexy body, and was begging to be caught." Keva half-lied, loving the feeling of being better than her brother.

"Not true!" yelled Ben at the screen. "She used a low blow!"

Keva turned around and glared at him, bringing her hand up in a 'shush' motion.

She turned back to Khyber with a cocky grin. "Looks like I beat you at catching prey."

Khyber just glared and shut off the communications in a huff.

"Ha! I won! I won!" cheered Keva doing a happy dance.

Ben couldn't help but stare at her hips and legs as she bounced around the room.

'Damn it. Focus man.' chided Ben to himself as he tried to look around the ship to see if he could use anything to get free.

He noticed that what were around his wrists where just high-tech bracelets. They didn't chain him down, but he didn't know what they did.

Before he could think anymore, Keva dropped herself onto his lap.

"Thank you!" She grinned.

"For what?" asked Ben who was blushing at their position.

"For helping me beat my brother!" She grinned.

Ben soon felt her mash their lips together again and felt himself starting to lose it. If this kept up, who knows what might happen.

She then pulled back and grinned "I bet you wish I was naked right now." She stated.

"Wh-What?" replied Ben blushing even more.

"I bet you wish I was naked. Bouncing up and down right here in your lap!" She grinned as she started to do just that, fully clothed, making over-exaggerated moaned and groans as she did so "Don't you? You want me screaming as you do me!"

Ben felt himself really losing it, especially when the bulge in his pants got big enough to where it made contact with her ass when she bounced down.

"Oh? What's this?" She teased as she stopped and rubbed her ass against the hard rod.

Ben let out a groan from the feeling and grew wide-eyed when he felt her begin to reach into his pants and grab his rod.

She fished it out of his pants and gasped "Wow. Real nice." She grinned as she rubbed his hardness a bit.

Ben groaned at her rubbing while Keva got an idea.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"What?" Ben muttered.

"I've already shown my brother I'm better, but it's been years since I met a man. Make me cum, and I'll gladly release you." offered Keva.

"Just make you cum?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Well not just that. I want to be fully satisfied afterwards. If you can do that, I'll be happy." grinned Keva rubbing his cock again.

Ben moaned as she did that, nodding in agreement.

"Good." grinned Keva who got off his lap and got on her knees in front of his cock. She began to slowly lick around the bottom part of it and slowly worked her way up to the top.

"O... Oh man..." Ben shuddered in pleasure.

Keva soon took the whole thing in her mouth and began to bob back and forth with vigor while also licking the tip of his cock while keeping rhythm.

"Oh yea... so good!" Ben groaned as he thrust against her mouth.

Keva pulled her head back and before Ben could groan in dismay, he saw her pull the top of her armor down to reveal her two large breasts before she began to sandwich his cock between them.

"So soft!" Ben groaned.

Keva smiled at the compliment and went ahead to licking at the tip.

The technique caused Ben to gasp and thrust into her mouth softly.

Soon his limit came, and Keva soon found her mouth filled with his seed.

"Oh yea..." Ben sighed in pleasure as his cock twitched inside Keva's mouth, soon finishing his blasts inside her mouth.

Keva went ahead and swallowed all of the seed.

"Wow that's tasty." Keva grinned

"Now, it's time for to ride this fella." grinned Keva positioning her opening above Ben's member.

"O... Okay." Ben panted as he put his hands on her hips and lowered her.

Soon they were connected and both moaned at the feeling.

"You're really tight." Ben moaned as he rested his head against her neck as he began to thrust into her.

Keva bit her lips as the feeling of going up and down was far different than what she had felt before.

Ben began to pick up the pace as he thrust into her, amn unable to help himself, he started to kiss her neck softly.

Keva was surprised by the sudden tender move and found herself feeling tingly all over.

Ben continued to kiss and nip at her neck as he thrusted faster into her pussy.

3h Keva felt amazing from her position and Ben's thrusting and soon began to feel her limit coming.

Keva's limit was reached as Ben bit into her neck, making her scream in pleasure.

Ben held her close as she thrust around in pleasure, his prison-bracelets hit the arms of the chair...

And fell to the floor.

They were just normal bracelets

"... What?" Ben asked in shock.

"Oops." gasped Keva.

Ben just stared at her for a second before his eyes narrowed.

"Uh, I come in peace?" Keva was now feeling nervous with how Ben was looking at her.

"Hands and knees." Was all Ben said in reply.

Keva looked at him in confusion.

"Get on your hands and knees, it's time for some payback." Ben said as he playfully slapped Keva's ass.

Keva moaned at the feeling of her ass getting slapped and quickly complied by getting on her hands and knees.

Ben quickly looked through the Omnitrix and slammed it down, becoming Wildmutt.

Keva looked down and began to drool at the sight of Wildmutt's rod that was red and swollen, and ready to penetrate her.

He crawled over to her and lined his large cock with her asshole and poked the puckered hole with it as he began to enter her.

"Aaa~ooo!" moaned Keva who felt pain from the whole thing going inside her, but her body was dulling the pain and leaving intense pleasure in it's wake.

Wildmutt panted loudly as he began to instantly start thrusting at full speed, pulling out entirely before going back in entirely, at high speed.

Keva could barely beg for him to go faster as the pleasure was too much. She could only have her ass raised up in the air and let Wildmutt do his thing while dangling her tongue out of her mouth with a happy look on her face.

Wildmutt growled as he thrusted harder and faster, his balls slapping against her pussy with each thrust.

Keva gripped into the floor itself and felt her close.

Wildmutt continued thrusting and bit into Keva's shoulder as he emptied himself inside her ass.

"Aaah~" moaned Keva feeling the seed fill her ass.

Wildmutt pushed in as he was cumming, slamming his not inside Keva and widening her ass even more.

Keva felt like she was being split apart and could only lay there and feel warm from being pumped full of his seed.

Wildmutt stayed there as he emptied himself in her before his soft member slid out.

Keva just felt bliss right now and barely registered the sound of Wildmutt reverting back to Ben.

"You satisfied now?" Ben whispered into her ear-area before he bit her neck.

"Oh yes." moaned Keva.

"Well I'm not." Ben growled lustfully.

Keva's eyes widened as Ben dialed through the watch again.

He slammed it and became Blitzwolfer.

Keva was stunned to see his member more swollen than Wildmutt's.

He grabbed her and lifted her up so she was flush with his body as he stood up and thrust into her soaking pussy.

"Aaa~!" moaned Keva as Blitzwolfer went right ahead and began to thrust upward.

He bounced her on his cock, slow and hard, as he howled in pleasure.

Keva gasped from the pleasure as her orgasm from earlier made her much more sensitive.

"You're so wet." Blitzwolfer growled next to where her ear would be as he thrusted faster.

Keva moaned far louder than before as she was reduced to a ragdoll like this.

Blitzwolfer grunted as he came deep inside her.

Keva cried out till she couldn't moan anymore. Blitzwolfer took that as a sign to set her down.

In a flash he reverted to a panting and smiling Ben.

"Now..I'm...satisfied." gasped Ben from the extra work he put into plowing her.

Keva panted under him, drooling but fully aware of Ben's weight laying atop her and what was going on.

Ben and Keva lay on the floor as their exhaustion caught up to both of them.

"That was fun." Ben joked with a grin.

"Oh...yeah..." gasped Keva with a smile.

"Hey, why don't you stop by sometime? You know... when you feel 'lonely'?" Ben suggested as he rubbed her outer thigh to get his message across.

"Wow, and I thought I'd have to beg." teased Keva.

Ben just grinned and playfully slapped her ass "Oh behave."

"Mmmm~!" Keva pulled Ben over so he could rest on her large rack, all the while not noticing that the microphone had been turned on, and had been connected to Khyber's channel.

*meanwhile, Khyber's ship*

Khyber himself was banging his head against the haul of his ship as he tried to drown out what he just heard.

"It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't happen." He muttered to himself between bangs.

He continued this up for a few more hours as that's when his body finally went unconscious.


	25. Unknown species-Liam's species, Robin

Alien oneshots

Unknown species-Liam's species-Robin

Robin's appearance: Like a slim and curvy anthro chicken, wearing a southern belle gown and hat, with a slit in the gown's side to show off her legs.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A large ship landed on earth, docking into a space port.

As the ship began to lock into the special braces the port had, a large crowd began to gather as an alien news reporter came on the scene.

"Is this the right ship? You sure?" One reporter asked.

"Yes. She's on this ship!" His friend assured.

The doors of the ship opened and the reporters instantly started snapping pictures.

The reporter though got in front of the cameraman as the passengers on board began walking down.

"Hello viewers, I'm here on the spot where the transport ship carrying our contestants has finally landed for the Miss Universe pageant that is scheduled to take place here on planet Earth."

"Out of the way!" One of the photographer snapped, just as the one they were waiting for exited the ship.

The last female to exit shipped looked like a natural born model. She appeared to be similar in color to the chicken's on earth, but held an hourglass figure that was highlighted in her blue colored gown that had a slit at the side which let her long feathery legs out in the open. She also wore a matching colored hat that fit with the dress. All together, her outfit was reminiscent of a southern-belle.

Many fans screamed as they saw the girl, photographers snapping rapidly and news reporters fighting to ask her questions

"And there she is folks. Miss Robin, the rumored candidate to win this pageant has just arrived!" yelled the reporter with glee.

"Miss Robin! Miss Robin!" One reporter yelled, others yelling over him asking different questions.

"Yes, darling?" responded Robin as everyone grew quiet.

"Er... W... What are your thoughts on Earth and what do you think of your chances?" The reporter asked.

"Well, I have yet to see the planet for myself, but I do feel confident of my chances." replied Robin winking at the cameras as she was escorted to a limousine.

Every male in the group collapsed to the floor with hearts in their eyes

Robin soon sat down in the cushion seated car as the drivers began to drive her towards the hotel she was staying at.

"Ah, this is the life." sighed Robin leaning back with a smile.

She then noticed a magazine set on another seat for her, on the cover was Ben Tennyson

"Hm?" She picked up the magazine to take a closer look at the hero.

Her eyes widened at the picture. The boy looked... so good.

"Oh my." Robin took out her foldable fan and tried to cool herself off as she was staring at a one fine piece of man.

Her face reddened as she continued looking

But while she was staring at the picture of the hero, she was idly thinking to herself. 'Oh what I wouldn't give to meet him.'

Soon she ended up falling forward as the limousine suddenly stopped, causing her to fall on the floor of the car.

"Sorry ma'am!" The driver called.

Robin picked herself up with a huff and noticed some noises outside which sounded like explosions.

"What in tarnation is that?" She thought aloud as she looked outside

She saw what appeared to be a group of thugs running from a young man with brown hair with a white and green jacket on.

It was Ben Tennyson!

She was stunned to see the local hero of this planet right there and felt a little light-headed.

She continued to stare as she saw Ben perform a beat down on the thugs.

But what she failed to notice was a stray rocket one of the thugs had launched at Ben was flying towards her.

"Get down!" Ben yelled as he ran in front of her limo and turned into Bloxx, forming a dome around the large car.

Robin stared in at awe at Ben's sudden transformation and was impressed to see he was still standing.

He then changed back and turned to her "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much." thanked Robin before asking a question. "Is it true? Are you THE Ben Tennyson?"

"Yeah..." Ben asked in confusion. The crooks had ran away, Rook giving chase.

"Oh, forgive my rude behavior. I am Miss Robin, ideal candidate to win this years Miss Universe." greeted Robin fanning herself.

"... the what?" Ben asked, not paying attention to the news.

"The Miss Universe pageant. Where great beauties strive to win." replied Robin feeling prideful of saying it.

"Yea..." Ben said as he backed away, not really caring.

"So, care to come and watch me as I win?" asked Robin fluttering her eyes.

"Sorry, not interested." Ben said as he turned around just as Rook pulled up. He quickly ran into the Proto-TRUK and made his partner drive as fast as possible.

Robin dropped her fan in shock at what just happened.

Someone had turned her down...

That had never happened before.

Her eyes narrowed in determination.

"This is gonna be fun." smiled Robin.

*Meanwhile, with Ben and Rook*

Ben sighed as he relaxed in the passenger seat.

"What is on your mind, Ben?" asked Rook seeing his partner like this.

"That fan." Ben sighed "I'm glad we got away. I mean, she was hot in a bird-way but still."

"Oh, are you referring to Miss Robin?" asked Rook holding up a magazine from the glove compartment.

"Yea that's her. Wait... you know her Rook?!" Ben said, before gasping in shock.

"I am familiar with who she is. She has won several beauty pageants throughout the entire universe, making her quite famous." replied Rook. "I usually grab a magazine for Rook Shar who is a big fan of hers."

"Huh." Ben shrugged.

*Back with Robin*

Robin was currently in her hotel room, which was filled with all kinds of flowers and even love letters, but she paid them no mind as she plopped onto the bed.

"What a day." She sighed tiredly.

And she wasn't referring to the fans screaming her name or the photographers taking in pictures of her, no it was because she had met the hero of this planet.

And she had fallen head over claw for him.

"I still can't believe it. He brushed me aside like I was a common fan." remarked Robin.

She admitted, it hurt her pride that he had done that. But at the same time it sparked her thrill of competition and challenge, the same reason she entered her profession.

"A big time hero like him must be popular with the ladies." remarked Robin standing up and walking around the room.

"That means a lot of competition."

"But if there's one thing I know, it's how to drive men wild." smiled Robin as she looked through her wardrobe. It was time to snag a hero.

*the next day*

We find Ben lounging in his room as today was a slow day.

"Ah, it's good to relax every now and again." Ben grinned as he read a comic.

But while he was reading, the built in alarm for his omnitrix began to beep.

"Oh come on!" He groaned.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"Ben, we've got a situation down here." came Max's voice.

"What's the situation?" Ben asked as he quickly ran out of is house and towards his bike.

"A hostage situation. Someone's taken Miss Robin hostage downtown." replied Max.

"Damn it!" Ben grunted at that thought of seeing her "Where?"

"Near Mr. Smoothie." replied Max.

"Come on! Okay. I'm on my way!" Ben said as he shut off the communication and took off racing.

He hopped on his bike and soon made his way downtown.

It didn't take long, but he soon reached his favorite place.

He spotted what seemed to be a Humungousaur holding up Robin.

"Hey!" Ben yelled as he jumped off his bike and slammed down on the Omnitrix, transforming to Diamondhead and punching Humungousaur in the face.

The dinosaur-like alien fell backward while letting go of Miss Robin.

Diamondhead caught Robin and rolled as he landed, holding the girl in his arms.

"Oooh, thank you." thanked Robin fluttering her eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied as he set her down and charged the Humungousaur.

The Humongousaur found itself crashed into a hotdog stand as Miss Robin smiled at the scene.

"Stand down buster." Diamondhead growled as his hand morphed into a jagged spike.

The Humongousaur raised it's hands in surrender just as Miss Robin walked over and hugged Diamondhead.

"Er... what are you doing?" He asked her

"Thanking my hero." replied Robin giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh..." Diamondhead muttered as he blushed and flashed green, returning to Ben.

"Um, you gonna be alright?" asked Ben wanting to know if she was hurt.

"Yea " Robin grinned "Thanks to you."

"No problem, but why did this Vaxasuarian attack you?" asked Ben.

"He took me as a hostage to get money. I'm famous, remember." She shrugged.

"Well, good to see you're safe. See ya." waved Ben as he began to walk away.

Robin went to grab his arm but she was surrounded by reporters.

"Miss Robin! How did it feel to be saved by Ben Tennyson?"

"Do you feel this has brought you two closer together?"

"What are your thoughts on Earth while you're staying here?"

Robin was shocked from their sudden appearance and saw how Ben raced away on his bike.

'Darn it. I'll have to go with pan b.' thought Robin as she answered the questions.

*time skip*

Robin was making sure the hose and tiny pool were ready as she invited Ben over for a chance to see her at a photo shoot, while she planned on showing off her slim body in a bikini to grab his attention.

After waiting for an hour, Ben hadn't shown up and her eyebrow was twitching wildly.

"Where could he be?" she wondered as she was now getting irritated.

It was then that a member of her shoot ran up to her and passed her a letter "Here you go Miss Robin, this just arrived for you."

Robin figured it was a fan letter and didn't think on it much when she opened it.

"Dear Miss Robin,

I am sorry but Ben and I are unable to go to your photo shoot. It is Ben's cousin, Gwen Tennyson,'s graduation. We are very sorry.

From your fan,

Plumber Rook Blonko'

Robin narrowed her eyes in anger and dropped the letter.

"Looks like I'll need to be upfront and personal."

*time skip*

Robin was satisfied as the ballroom was getting set up.

Her newest plan was perfect!

She would invite Ben to the pageant itself, and get him to be one of the judges.

And then he'd be all over her!

"Better make sure everything's in place." Robin headed backstage to double check on everything.


	26. Necrofriggian, Nicole

Alien oneshots

Necrofriggian, Nicole

Nicole's Appearance: A white Necrofriggian, but has a more curvy build to show her gender.

Universe: Alien Force

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deepest, darkest parts of space, 14 small beings were flying together.

These beings happened to be small baby Necrofriggians that were trying to survive on their own in the vast open space.

"Where are we going?" The smallest one asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but we will survive." replied the largest one that seemed to be the leader.

"I'm scared." Another one said, shaking "Why didn't we stay?"

"You know we can't. Daddy probably didn't want us." muttered one of the medium sized ones.

"No! He DID want us!" The smallest one argued, it's eyes a bit narrowed.

Both of them were close to attacking the other, but the largest one got in between them.

"Calm down you two!" It snapped.

The two Necrofriggians turned away from the other one with a huff and continued on their path.

After a few more minutes of travel, they spotted a full grown Necrofriggian flying towards them except it was pure white.

All of them were a little nervous at encountering another one of their own as they were still new to being on their own.

"Oh, hello." The adult greeted

Each of them didn't respond and took in the sight of this Necrofriggian. From the looks of body structure, this one seemed to be female as the torso part was a little more expanded while the waist was more curvy.

"Hello?" The Necrofriggian asked again

The largest of the group flew forward a little. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Nicole." The adult white moth-like alien greeted

"What are your names?" asked Nicole in a curious tone.

The fourteen looked at each other before looking at Nicole.

"We don't have any." The oldest said simply.

"Oh my." replied Nicole with a surprised tone. "I understand young Necrofriggians need to live on their own, but where's your parents?"

"Our Dad didn't want us." A medium sized one stated.

"No! He DID want us!" The smallest argued angrily.

Before the two little aliens could start a fight, Nicole held a hand in front of both of them.

"No need for fighting. I'm sure you're father wanted you all." replied Nicole.

"Thanks Mommy." The smallest smiled, glad the grown up agreed with it.

That surprised the rest of the little ones while Nicole felt touched.

"Little One!" The large one gasped/scowled.

"What?" asked the little one in confusion.

The largest one was about to say something when Nicole interrupted "It's okay. The Little One can call me that if it wants."

"Yay!" It cheered as it grabbed Nicole's hand and suddenly started to lightly drag her "Let's go to Daddy! He does want us!"

"Wait! What makes you so sure?" asked the medium one from before.

"He wanted me to follow you so I'd be happy, but he was very sad." The little one smiled.

The rest of the group were surprised to hear that, but the medium one wasn't through.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because you ignored me because I'm the smallest!" The small one argued back

"Enough, both of you." chimed in Nicole getting in between them. "Let's go to where your father is, and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you all."

"Told you so!" The smallest grinned before it took off as fast as it could.

Towards a small blue planet called... Earth.

On said planet's surface is where we find a young teen with brown hair currently relaxing on his bed.

This was Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix.

He was currently lounging around his house as there had been a low number of alien activity going around, so he chose the day to simply lay back and relax.

"Ben! Can you head off to the store please? We need some stuff for dinner!" His mother, Sandra, yelled up to him

"I'm on!" called Ben back as he got up and grabbed his jacket before heading out the house to go grab some essentials for dinner.

He walked with a grin on his face. Today had just felt great.

"Why do I have the feeling today is gonna be one of those crazy days?" asked Ben to himself as he walked.

As he walked out of the store with the bags from shopping he saw something that made him freeze.

Across the road were 14 small Necrofriggians with a white skinned adult one, messing up a wig store literally on the other side of the street from him. It looked like the kids were just being over-excited and accidentally breaking stuff as they whizzed around in curiosity and knocked everything over while the adult was just being curious, the adult having a black long haired wig on its head at the moment.

"Yep, it's gonna be one of those days." Ben sighed putting the stuff down and dialing through the omnitrix.

He slammed it down and, ironically,he was transformed into his Necrofriggian form.

"Big Chill? Really?" he asked the watch with a raised eyebrow.

The flash of light didn't go unnoticed as Nicole and the children turned and spotted Big Chill.

"Daddy!" The smallest called as it tackled Big Chill, knocking him over in surprise, several of its siblings following.

"Woah!" Big Chill gasped as he fell over, many mini-hims stuck to him "What's going on?!"

"I'm guessing you're their father, right?" asked Nicole tossing the wig away and walking over to help him up.

"Father? What?" BigChill gasped.

"It's us daddy!" called the little one clinging onto him.

Looking at them the gears inside Ben's head began to turn before it clicked and his eyes widened.

"My... my kids..." he gasped.

All of them nodded with gusto.

Big Chill instantly hugged the ones hugging him tightly as he was overcome with emotion, his eyes watering.

Nicole smiled at the scene as Big Chill held them all together in a heartwarming group hug.

"You're here." Big Chill smiled.

"You came back."

"Well of course. We thought you didn't want us." replied one of them with a frown.

"I never said that, or even thought that." Big Chill argued back "If you all hadn't flown away I would have gladly raised you as best as I could."

"Told you." The smallest one grinned in victory.

"I also thought young Necrofriggians needed to survive on their own." replied big Chill with confusion.

"They do." Nicole said simplu "However, they normally stay with the parent for a few months first."

"Oh, and who are you?" asked Big Chill who forgot to ask for her name.

"I'm Nicole." The white Necrofriggian grinned.

"How did you meet my kids?" asked Big Chill.

"I was just flying around after going back and meeting one of my own siblings." Nicole explained "And I just bumped into them."

"Well thank you for keeping an eye on them." nodded Big Chill.

"You're welcome." Nicole smiled

"Come join the hug Mommy!" The smallest called to the female Necrofriggian.

Big Chill was surprised to hear one of his kids call her mommy and saw Nicole join in on the hug as well.

"... What?" BigChill asked in shock after several seconds

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked.

"Why did the smallest call you Mommy? And why did you go along with it?" BigChill asked.

"Well, you see, since Necrofriggians reproduce asexually the children choose their mother." Nicole explained.

"So I'm guessing you'll be sticking around, right?" guessed Big Chill.

"I guess." Nicole shrugged.

"Yay!" cheered the kids as they hugged Ben and Nicole, inadvertently pushing the two of them closer together.

"Oof!" They both grunted a bit.

Both of them found themselves face to face due to the sudden force of the young ones.

"Oh... er... hi?" BigChill said lamely.

"Hi yourself." smiled Nicole who didn't seem tempted to pull away from Big Chill.

Big Chill turned intangible and passed through the ground, and re-emerging near the bags he had gotten for his mothers dinner.

"Sorry, but I need to get these to my mom for dinner tonight." replied Big Chill.

"We have a Grandma?!" One of the others gasped in shock.

"Of course." smiled Big Chill as the omnitrix began to beep.

And in a flash he became Ben.

"So this is your true form?" guessed Nicole.

"Yep. Ben Tennyson's the name. Hero-ing is the game." Ben joked.

Nicole giggled at that and began to walk alongside him while his kids following.

"Ben Tennyson?" The largest asked in confusion.

"Yes, but you can just call me dad." smiled Ben.

"What does that make us?" The second largest asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben.

"You're Ben Tennyson. What does that make us?" The Necrofriggian child asked again.

"Well you're my kids for one." replied Ben.

"I think the Young One means names. Are they Tennyson's as well and what are their names?" Nicole clarified.

"Well I would assume they take my last name, but I need to think up first names." replied Ben not expecting something like this to happen.

"Can those of you who are guys raise your hands please?" Ben asked. Seven of the fourteen raised their hands "Wow. 7 and 7. An even split."

"I'll need to think real hard on names tonight." sighed Ben as they finally made it.

"Mom! I'm home! ... With extras!" Ben called as he opened the door.

"Oh? Who is-" Sandra stopped as she noticed Nicole and all the mini Necrofriggians flying around them. "-that?"

"Grandma!" The children all called together.

Sandra was surprised to hear that and was even more stunned as all the baby Necrofriggians flew forward and accidentally knocked her down.

Ben chuckled softly as his childrens actions.

"Oh my." Sandra smiled and giggled as they flew around her as she stood back up because they were tickling her with their wings.

"Grand ma!"

"Hi Grandma!"

"You're so pretty!"

"Is your hair real?"

"Hi! Hi! Grandma look at me!

"A lively bunch, aren't they?" Sandra chuckled

"They truly are." smiled Nicole at the cute scene.

"Oh? Who are you?" Sandra asked as she spotted the female moth-like alien.

"I am Nicole." replied Nicole with a nod.

"Nice to meet you Nicole." Sandra smiled "But, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure the little ones made it here without trouble."

"Er... well there here." Ben said nervously.

"Then I best be on my way." nodded Nicole turning around and about to fly off.

"No Mommy! Don't go!" The smallest yelled grabbing her.

This was followed by the rest of them flying over and holding onto her with cries of dismay.

"MOMMY?!" Sandra gasped.

Sandra looked at Ben with a questionable gaze while Nicole was trying to calm the little ones down.

"I... er... I... I dunno." Ben tried to explain before giving up and sighing.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, what is going on?" asked Sandra wanting answers now.

"I dunno!" Ben yelled in defence "I gave birth to the kids nearly a year ago as BigChill!"

"I'm aware of that, but then why are they calling her mommy?"

"I don't know!"

"It's because I found them, and it seems like they have picked me to be their mother." chimed in Nicole.

"Oh." He said simply.

Sandra was still confused, but Nicole briefed her on how Necrofriggians grow.

"I... see." Sandra nodded in confusion.

"Well, does this mean you'll be staying with us?" asked Sandra.

"I don't have much choice." Nicole smiled to the kids.

"Yay!"

Ben was surprised by this new development, and soon found the Little One push him towards Nicole.

"Wah!" Ben gasped as he was pushed into her personal space.

Nicole had to hold him as he was about to fell, and he noticed how taller she was than him.

"Er... hi... again." Ben said lamely.

"Hello yourself." grinned Nicole who held him close with her wings folded down.

Ben just gulped as he stared into her eyes.

"You're suppose to kiss each other, just like a real mommy and daddy." called the little one.

"What?!" Ben gasped while his mother was holding back giggles.

"Well, we better show them." smiled Nicole who tipped Ben's head upward and pressed her lips against his.

Ben's eyes widened at the act, the kids cheering.

Seeing how he couldn't just shove her away, he wrapped his arms around her midsection and began to go with the flow.

Sandra looked on in a bit of shock before grinning.

"Well, I'll just get dinner started." smiled Sandra picking the groceries up. "Have fun you two."

Ben pulled back at that, blushing.

"Come on, we don't want to miss dinner, 'honey'." grinned Nicole holding Ben's arm as she pulled him to the dinner table.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright people, me and GreyKing46 need you to help suggest names. Now remember, there is a total of 14 of them, 7 for male and female each. So if you can help with names for a sequel, that would be great.


	27. Lewodan, Cicely

Alien oneshots

Lewodan, Cicely

Universe: Alien Force

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben yawned as the day felt like it was going by too slow. He had beaten all his games and already took down a few criminals today, but other than that stuff, there was nothing left to do.

He was currently just walking around town aimlessly, and now heading back towards his house.

"Won't anything good happen already?" groaned Ben who'd be happy fighting Vilgax again.

It was then that he saw a woman with milk-looking skin dressed in a silk blue/black robe running towards him with a bundle in her arms

"The Tiffin and his mother?" Ben asked out loud.

Seeing how she wasn't looking where she was going, Ben held out his arms and stopped her.

"Woah there, what's going on?" asked Ben.

"My... My husband... he... he wants to use our child as a peace offering again !" She said in panic before she noticed it was Ben who stopped her "Ben Tennyson! Oh thank goodness it's you!"

"Wait, he wants to use the Tiffin again?" asked Ben in shock.

Cicely nodded quickly, her eyes close to tearing up.

Ben frowned as he remembered the last time that happened. Using a child as a offering for peace was too far. He was not going to let that happen again.

"It's okay. Come on, I'll look after you guys." Ben offered with a soft smile as he ushered the two of them inside.

"Thank you, Ben Tennyson." bowed Cicely as the Tiffin made a squeak of happiness and floated around Ben.

"It's okay." Ben smiled as he saw the Tiffin float around me "Hey little guy."

The Tiffin smiled and nudged Ben in happiness.

Ben couldn't help bug laugh and hugged him "It's great to see you to."

Cicely smiled at seeing her child and Ben seem to show signs of a bond as Sandra chose that time to walk in and see what was going on.

"Oh hello! Who are you?" Sandra asked with a smile.

"I am Cicely, and this is my child the Tiffin." introduced Cicely gesturing to the floating child.

"I am Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mother." Sandra introduced as she reached out her hand.

Cicely shook her hand in respect.

"So, why are you here?" Sandra asked.

"My husband wanted to use our son as a peace offering again, even though he remembers what happened last time." replied Cicely with a sad tone of voice.

"What!" She gasped.

"Trust me mom, I was there and saw how the Tiffin was about to be eaten!" remarked Ben.

"That's horrible!" She gasped.

"I told her she could stay here so he can't use the little guy as a peace offering. So can she?" he asked.

"Of course!" Sandra nodded instantly.

"Thank you." smiled Cicely as the Tiffin squeaked and whistled in happiness.

The two Tennysons grinned.

(1 week later)

Ben yawned as he came downstairs. It had been an eventful week since the two milk-like based aliens moved it.

He had given them his room to sleep in while he crashed on the couch, even though Cicely was reluctant to accept.

Although there WAS an awkward moment a while yesterday.

Ben had gone to take a shower for the day, but failed to notice Cicely's clothing hanging on the towel rack.

And he had walked in on her in a special bath, since she and her son where made of a Calcium-like mattter so they needed a special liquid to bath in... but he still walked in on her when she was IN the bath.

She had been surprised, but surprisingly didn't scream but merely ducked under the calcium-liked liquid giving Ben the chance to look away and walk out.

Ben yawned once again as he entered the kitchen.

There was another awkward moment a yesterday when Tiffin said his first word... he called him 'Daddy'.

That stunned everyone there as they didn't know Tiffin saw Ben as a father figure.

It did take a while to try and explain to the Tififin, but they soon gave up.

So now here we find Ben and Cicely as they were watching TV with Tiffin.

Ben was having trouble not blushing when he looked at the mother, so he tried to look at her as little as possible.

'Come on man, you need to stay calm. So what if you walked in on her in the bath? You need to just stay cool and look at the TV.'

But then the image of her naked form with that tempting, milk-like flesh appeared in his head.

'Damn it!' thought Ben who began to feel his lower body react to the image.

Cicely looked over at him from the corner of her eye before looking away with a small smile.

'Wow, I didn't think Ben would find me THAT attractive.' thought Cicely who was surprised the hero found her good enough to warrant a reaction like that out of him.

Although now she had no idea what to do.

On one hand, she still felt obligated to her husband as they were still technically married, but her own child found Ben more of a father than him, and he was far more nicer to her and him as well.

Plus there was also the fact that her 'husband' wanted to offer their son up to get EATEN! And she never really loved her husband, it was more or an arranged marriage.

So really, she felt worried that Ben may not wish to be with her.

But after that reaction she was confused.

'Does he like me for me, or my body?' thought Cicely in wonder and worry.

Luckily the awkward silence was broken when Sandra walked in.

"Good news you two." smiled Sandra. "I just won a nights stay at one of the best hotels here in Bellwood, and I thought maybe you two can use it."

"Us?" Ben asked awkwardly, pointing to himself and Cicely.

"Yes. Plus, I can watch over Tiffin." smiled Sandra at the chance of watching over a young one since Ben grew up.

"Why?" Ben asked "I mean, why us?"

"Well, I've been getting the feeling you two have a problem you need to talk about, so I think this will bring you two closer." replied Sandra.

Ben just blushed and looked away.

"Now then, I want you two to get ready." suggested Sandra leaving them alone.

The two sighed and did as they were told.

They soon found themselves driving to the hotel while Sandra waved at them with Tiffin next to her.

The two waved weakly as they drove off.

The drive to the hotel was silent as both of them didn't know what to say about the situation.

And in less than half an hour they where in the hotel room.

They looked around and found the room very roomy, but it had only one bed.

"Oh... this is awkward..." Ben muttered.

Cicely nodded and walked over and sat down on the bed while trying to muster up the courage to talk to Ben.

Ben meanwhile was trying to stay calm

'Ok dude, try and keep focus this time. Don't try and think of her smooth skin, or her amazing legs, or-' Ben slapped himself in the mind as his lower body was starting to react.

"B... Ben?" The mother asked after a while.

"Y-Yeah?" replied Ben looking at her.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked

Ben gulped as he began to think to himself. Ever since she and Tiffin had moved in, he had felt more protective over them than he originally thought. He wanted to keep her and Tiffin safe at all times and found her very nice and caring for her son.

"W... Well?"

To be truthful, he found her really nice and sweet. Why, he'd gladly say that if she was up to it, he'd ask her out.

"... en... Ben!" Cicely yelled, snapping Ben out of his thought.

Ben shook his head to focus and took a deep breath before answering her question.

"I like you." He said simply.

Cicely smiled, but lost it as she wasn't satisfied. "Ben, do you like me for me, or my body?"

"Both." He said simply.

Cicely was stunned to hear that and couldn't help but hold onto Ben as she began to let out tears of happiness.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in shock as he hugged her back.

"Yes, I'm just so happy." Cicely looked up with a smile on her face with small tears going down her face.

Ben just smiled back.

Cicely realized she had tears on her face and wiped them away. "Sorry, you probably don't want to see me like this."

"No no, its okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Both of them realized how close they were, but didn't feel like pulling apart.

(Lemon)

But she didn't and instead moved towards him.

His lips met hers and the two began to gently, lovingly kiss.

Both felt warm from the kiss and wrapped their arms around the other to pull them closer.

The kiss gradually grew hungrier, passion filling both of them.

Both of them began to roam their hands over the other and found themselves falling onto the soft bed.

Ben rolled atop of her and pulled back, panting.

"Wow..." gasped Ben at how great the kiss felt.

"I... I agree..." the milk-like alien panted.

"So...want to keep going?" asked Ben who didn't know if he could stop.

"P... Please..." she muttered.

Both of them kissed again while Ben reached down to try and help get her robe off.

It soon came off revealing her long milky legs, smooth hips and medium sized breasts.

Cicely felt embarrassed an tried to cover them, only for Ben to stop her.

"You're beautiful." He smiled down to the MILF under him.

Cicely blushed at the compliment and let Ben pull her hands away and marveled at the sight of her bare breasts.

He leaned forwards and started to lick the soft white breasts.

Cicely gasped and arched her back to let him have better access to them as he grabbed both and began to gently rub the while licking the right nipple.

"B... Ben!" She groaned, grasping his head lightly and running her hands through his hair

Ben began to gently nibble on it and lightly bit it while pinching the other.

She gasped again, pulling him even closer.

Ben took that chance to latched onto more of her breasts while his two hands trailed down and began to grab her soft ass.

"Oh please! More more!" Cicely moaned softly, feeling Ben's touch was just driving her wild.

Ben gladly obeyed and began to suck on her breasts harder and began to alternate between the two of them.

Cicely wrapped her long legs around Ben, rubbing them along Ben's back.

Cicely felt her pussy getting hotter and felt like she was going crazy!

"Oh Ben! Please! Stop teasing me!" She moaned hotly, rubbing herself against him.

Ben took his mouth off her breast and sat down as she was eagerly pulling his pants where a noticeable bulge was revealed.

"Oh your so hard! And for little old me?" She asked with a soft smile.

Ben just grinned as Cicely reached in and pulled his hard member out.

Cicely smiled and leaned back, showing off her body, before she raised her left foot and rubbed it against his cock.

Ben groaned as her toes rubbed against the underside of his cock.

"Do you like that?" She asked with a smile, rubbing his cock slightly harder, tickling his cockhead with her toes slightly.

"Y-yeah..." groaned Ben as her toes focused on rubbing the tip.

"You like a sexy MILF's feet rubbing all over your cock?" She asked, moving a bit faster as she felt her naughtier side starting to come out as she rubbed her pussy lightly.

"Fuck yeah..." gasped Ben as the feel of her feet were drawing him closer to his limit.

The mother grinned and went even faster.

'Fuck. At this rate, I'm gonna cum!' thought Ben.

Not long after that he moaned and came, his cum spurting up and landing on the milky skin of his lover's legs.

Cicely wiped some off and licked it from her fingers.

"Very nice." She smiled before she moved her leg up to her face, showing great flexibility, and began to lick up all his cum directly off her skin. Not stopping and continuing to rub her slit the entire time.

Ben was amazed at how flexible she was and grinned before diving towards her wet snatch.

She gasped, her head falling back as she felt his tongue touch her lips "Oh... fuck!"

Ben didn't hold anything back and began to lick around the outer lips and tasted her juices. They were so amazingly sweet that he plunged his tongue right in her and began to taste the inside of her now.

She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted! The closest he could compare it to is vanila ice cream.

Cicely moaned without restraint and held Ben's head there as he was hitting all her spots!

Ben smiled as he realized he was hitting all of his lovers Sweet Spots and went faster.

"Ben! I'm cumming!" yelled Cicely.

Ben just brought his hand up and started to rub her clit at that reaction.

That was the final straw as Cicely cried out and came. Ben let his mouth hang open and began to lap up her juices.

He happily lapt the juices up, smiling as he did so.

Cicely panted from the best orgasm she's ever felt and noticed Ben take his shirt off and rub his throbbing cock against her sensitive pussy.

"Ah!" She gasped in pleasure.

"Ah. Someone's eager." grinned Ben as Cicely was panting from lust and her pussy was throbbing for something in it.

"Y... You're j... just too good..." she panted, wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Thanks." grinned Ben as he slowly begin to insert himself into her snatch.

"Ben! So big!" She moaned happily as her pussy became even wetter.

"Damn Cicely, you're tight!" groaned Ben who found it hard to move fast inside her on account of the walls gripping onto him.

"Really? Even after giving birth?" She asked, moaning as she sucked his cock in deeper.

"Yeah, I can barely move." groaned Ben who pulled back and pushed back inside her trying to get a good rhythm going.

Cicely just moaned, her head falling back again as she thrust against him.

Ben managed to get enough into her to where he managed to get a rhythm going between the two of them.

"Oh Ben! More! More! Faster! Faster! Harder!" She panted, thrusting against him softly.

Ben gladly complied and held her hips and tried to reach farther into her pussy.

Cicely screamed as she felt Ben's penis hit her womb.

Ben felt the opening to her womb and felt it grip the tip of his cock.

"BEN!" she screamed, cumming around him as she felt him enter her womb.

Ben groaned as he pushed in as far as he could and felt his sperm fill her womb directly.

"BEN!" She screamed, cumming again from feeling his cum enter her

By now, the bed sheets were soaked with her juices and his sperm as they held onto each other and felt drained.

"B... Ben... Th... That w... was so good..." she panted resting her head into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah." agreed Ben holding her close.

The alien woman smiled into his neck.

"Ben, that was wonderful. I've never felt that much pleasure in all my life." whispered Cicely.

"Same here." Ben agreed.

Cicely blushed at what she was about to say, but looked up. "Ben."

"Yea?" He asked softly, caressing her sides and legs softly.

"I think I'm falling for you." she replied with a shy tone.

Ben just stared at her for a few seconds, before his face broke into a grin "Yea. Same here."

Cicely smiled and kissed Ben as he returned it and held her close to him.


	28. Celestialsapien, Artemis

Alien oneshots

Celestialsapien, Artemis

Artemis's appearance: She's the large female Celestialsapien that was holding the baby that Aggregor wanted to absorb from.

Universe: Ultimate Alien

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben groaned softly as he walked down the street.

He had woken up with a weird feeling in the back of his head. Like he was going to expect something big to happen.

Although he couldn't understand why.

Unknown to him though, a single figure was heading straight for Earth, more precisely, to Bellwood.

The hero yawned as he laid down on a bench in the park.

"Man, is anything gonna happen?"

It was then that he saw a large fireball racing towards him... specifically towards HIM!

"CRAP!" he yelled.

He jumped off the bench and ducked behind a tree when it made contact.

"That was close." He muttered as he walked out from behind the tree to see what it was.

It had caused a dust cloud to spring up, but he could faintly see a figure moving towards him.

He instantly prepared the Omnitrix, ready to defend himself "Whos there?!".

The figure soon stepped out and was revealed to be a Celestialsapien due to her familiar look to Alien X. It also appeared to be female due to the curves it had with slimmer arms and legs.

"Oh... er... hello?" Ben stated, expecting the alien to just stand there for hours if not weeks.

"Greetings, Ben Tennyson." greeted the Celestialsapien bowing her head. It was definitely a female due to her soft spoken and gentle voice.

"Gah!" Ben gasped as he jumped back, surprised by the instant reply.

"I apologize. I did not know my appearance would scare you." she replied with a monotone voice.

"No no! Well, its not your appearance. It's the fact you're replying instantly." Ben replied as he calmed down.

"I see. Well, I have come here for a special reason.

"What is it?"

"I have come here to reward you for saving the universe, and more importantly, my child."

"You're... the mother Celestialsapien we stood on the hands of when we battled Aggregor?!" Ben gasped.

"Yes, that was me. I am called Artemis."

"Artemis? Nice name." Ben complimented.

"Thank you, but now I must reward you. Can you lead us to your dwelling?"

"To my house? Er... sure." Ben shrugged as he started leading her to his home.

All the way there, Artemis was silent the entire time.

"Er... here we go?" Ben muttered as he opened the door, moving out of the way so she could enter.

Artemis took a quick look around before turning to Ben. "Where is your bedroom?"

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled as he jumps back, his back hitting the now closed door.

"I asked where is your bedroom?" replied Artemis.

"Why do you need to know that?!" Ben yelled again, still creeped out.

"To properly reward you for your great deed." replied Artemis.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I have peeked into your universe, and found that males enjoy the feeling of a female under them while they mate." replied Artemis.

"I... we... WHAT?!"

"Since you do not prefer the bedroom, perhaps you would rather take me on the table." replied Artemis sitting on the dinner table. "You may do what you like to me."

"WHAT?!" Ben screamed as he started breathing quickly, feeling as if he was going to have a panic attack.

"Hmm, perhaps I should calm you down first." Artemis got off the table and wrapped Ben in a hug.

Ben stood there, blushing from the act but at the same time felt himself calming down enough to say more than one word.

"I...don't think that's necessary." replied Ben.

"I mean, you're hot for an alien... with no facial features besides eyes... but I'm kinda young, barely legal, and Im kinda not interested in that 'one-night stand' kinda stuff!" Ben explained "And I'm a hero! I'm not the kinda guy to accept... THAT as a thank you! Or anything! Helping is the reward!"

Artemis was surprised, even though she didn't show it, to hear that this young man didn't want a reward for his actions.

And that made her want to give him one even more.

"I understand that," Ben sighed, glad she understood, "but I still wish to grant you my body for today."

"HUH?!" Ben gasped once again.

Artemis this time held Ben close to her and reached down towards his groin.

Ben just gasped in pleasure as he felt her gently cup his cock and balls, the Celestialsapien using her powers to make the pants and underwear he was wearing fall to the floor.

Seeing how he was only semi-hard, Artemis got on her knees and knew that using the mouth also worked on giving pleasure. She may not have one, but she could still do this.

She moved forwards, Ben's cock entering her body where her mouth should be and it passed through the 'skin' like something through water.

And Ben groaned loudly at the feeling.

'She doesn't have a mouth, but it feels like she's rubbing all over.' thought Ben who was amazed at the feeling.

He moaned as the all powerful alien began to move her head back and forth along his length.

Artemis didn't truly feel Ben's length, but could tell he was quite impressive for a male on this planet, and began to gently fondle his balls while continuing her moving.

"Ar... rtemis!" Ben moaned softly.

Artemis began to take all of Ben's length into her while rubbing his balls together.

"Oh... Oh fuck!" Ben gasped as he gently grasped her head.

He could feel his limit and considering Artemis had no problem with his length, he shoved his cock as deep as he could into her and felt his sperm shoot out.

The Wielder of the Omnitrix gave a throaty moan as his seed shot out and entered Artemis' body.

Artemis felt Ben's seed fly into her and began to absorb the protein into her body before looking up at Ben who was panting from the ejaculation.

"That was... was... so... strange..." he muttered.

"Perhaps, but it seems you are still ready to continue." replied Artemis pointing at his still hard member.

"Y... Yea." He nodded.

"Then you are free to do me, as your people call it, Doggy-style." replied Artemis bending over the table and showing her ass towards Ben.

Ben gulped as he walked towards her and gently grasped her hips.

He wasn't sure where to try and stick his cock in, but began to gently prod around until he felt a small hole in the back.

With a thrust he entered.

This caused Artemis to gasp out loud as Ben felt his cock being smothered in a tighter hole than her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Ben moaned as he thrust all the way in.

It felt like the hole was pushing into kept getting tighter the more he thrust and he could hear Artemis gasp out while grabbing onto the table.

"So tight!" Ben muttered aloud as he thrust deeper into the tight hole.

Artemis found herself moaning as Ben was thrusting right into her rear end. While it is true her species no longer needed food or the organs other species had, she still could feel great pleasure, and Ben was basically screwing her right in the ass!

"Faster!" She muttered.

"What?" asked Ben who couldn't hear her from the sound of his balls slapping against her ass.

"FASTER!" she screamed in pleasure.

Ben immediately obeyed and began to push in as far as he could before pulling out and repeating the same rhythm..

"YES!" she screamed, thrusting against him a bit.

Ben was stunned to see Artemis act a little out of character, and began to notice she seemed to be unconsciously using her powers as the table began to turn to metal from wood.

No Celestialsapien has had sex for years, and as such Artemis' was being over-taken by the pleasure.

"Artemis! Calm down!" called Ben.

The Celestialsapien just continued to thrust against him, her three minds blanking from the pleasure.

'This is unreal...I feel sensitive...and...I...want...MORE!' thought Artemis.

Ben gripped her hips harder and and tried to pull out.

But he found her holding onto him, so he couldn't pull out.

"Ar... Artemis! Let... let go!" Ben panicked.

"No, not yet." moaned Artemis.

Ben gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do.

Artemis felt him beginning to stop and began to loosen up so he could continue.

B

en saw this as his chance and pulled out completely, stumbling back. "Phew. That could have been close."

Artemis panted as Ben had yet to cum.

"Artemis... your powers were going out of control!" Ben gasped.

"Sorry, but you haven't cum yet." panted Artemis.

Ben gently rolled her onto her back "I'll try it like this. Please try and not mess with anything."

Ben began to rub the middle of her legs and felt a hole there.

"There." He smiled as he pushed in, moaning at the tightest hole of the three.

Artemis moaned at the feeling in front and held on as Ben began to slowly push in further.

"Oh hell! This... is so tight!" Ben groaned.

It was tight enough to where if he just stood still, it would squeeze him dry, and already he was at his limits!

So he quickly started thrusting as hard and fast as he could into the living space-like being under him

Artemis at this point couldn't keep herself silent if she wanted to, so she kept her cool and let Ben keep going until she felt him push in as far as he could and felt her body absorbing his semen as it was shot into her.

"Oh fuck!" Ben moaned loudly as he started cumming, leaning forwards and biting where he thought her nipple was.

Artemis held Ben close until she felt him slowly stop cumming in her.

"That was... great..." Ben muttered softly.

"I agree. My species has not copulated like that in centuries." replied Artemis who sounded like her regular monotone self.

Ben chuckled softly at her sudden monotone before he slowly pulled out and rubbed his cock around where he guessed her pussy was.

"I didn't think you guys had a vagina." grinned Ben.

"As I said, my species has not mated like that for millennia." Artemis gasped at the feeling.

"Well, wanna keep going?" asked Ben.

"If.. you wish to." Artemis moaned.

Seeing how he had one more go in him, he pressed into her pussy and relished at how it was definitely the tightest hole she had.

Artemis screamed as she wrapped her legs and arms around Ben, pulling him closer and all the way inside.

"OH YES!".

Ben this time could move more freely inside her and didn't let up on pulling out and then slamming right back in.

"BEN!" the Celestialsapien MILF screamed in pleasure.

Ben grunted as he pulled out by accident and watched as his sperm flew out and fell on top of Artemis.

Artemis moaned as she reached down and began to massage the semen into her 'skin'.

All of it was easily absorbed and Ben sat against the wall while catching his breath.

"I'm all...tapped out." gasped the hero.

Artemis reached down and began to rub her hole "Maybe... your tounge?" She panted. It had all felt so good, but she hadn't 'finished'.

Seeing how she still felt horny, Ben obliged and began to slowly lick around where he felt her hole.

Artemis instantly started moaning at his actions.

He kept searching with his tongue, and began to go deeper into her when he found said hole.

"THATS IT!" she screamed, feeling him rub a very sensitive spot.

Ben also reached up and began to tease her ass at the same time.

Artemis screamed as she came.

Ben lapped up as much of her juices as he could and found the taste very sweet.

Although they were also very... very strange. The juice had an almost honey texture to it while it was a strange glowing silver liquid.

But it did taste great.

Ben pulled his face back and noticed Artemis seemed closed to passing out.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yes...I've just never...felt that...good." she gasped.

"I'm glad I was so good." He smiled.

"You were amazing..." whispered Artemis as she curled up on the table and let her body begin to rest.


End file.
